Echos du passé
by Holly1104
Summary: quand on croit connaître une personne... mais finalement tout le monde a des secrets comme Tony... dernier chapitre en ligne
1. Chapter 1

_après tant d'encouragement je me suis enfin décidée à écrire une fic plus longue sur ncis, c'est du tiva bien sûr mêlée à un peu d'action _

_bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

Les yeux grands ouverts, fixant intensément le plafond de sa chambre, Ziva attendit que son réveil sonne avant de se lever. 5 heures du matin. Une heure bien matinale pour se lever, mais pas pour elle, habituée depuis si longtemps à ce rythme de vie. Courir avant d'aller travailler relevait d'une nécessité, une manière pour elle de canaliser toute son énergie avant de débuter sa journée. La jeune Israélienne glissa ses jambes hors du lit. Une nouvelle journée débutait.

Comme tous les matins, Ziva empruntait le même circuit, le même itinéraire et elle voyait donc toujours les mêmes personnes. Alfredo vendait ses journaux à l'entrée du parc, haranguant les pauvres passants de ses nouvelles fraîches. Mat, un vendeur de hot dog, tentait de refiler sa nourriture dès 6 heures du matin, mais étant le père de cinq enfants, ce pauvre homme tentait de remplir ses journées. Et comme chaque jour, il demandait à Ziva de lui acheter une de ces nourriture bien grasse dont raffolait Tony mais qui n'était pas son péché mignon la concernant. Poliment elle déclina son offre sans pouvoir réprimer toute fois une légère grimace.

Après être repassée rapidement à son appartement pour pendre une douche et se changer, la jeune femme partit au bureau, exaltée, se demandant de quoi cette journée sera encore faite. Car elle devait bien le reconnaître, au ncis et notamment avec ses collègues, jamais elle ne s'ennuyait. Qu'il est agréable de se rendre au travail sans appréhension, sans la hantise de se dire : encore 8 heures à passer là-bas. Ziva aimait son travail et se donnait sans compter.

Et c'est donc de bonne humeur qu'elle pénétra dans les locaux, et comme d'habitude, elle fut la première à arriver. Mcgee ne tarderait pas, quant à Tony... Elle regarda sa montre : 7h30, il ne devrait pas arriver avant une bonne heure. Ses retards perpétuels étaient une manière pour lui de se faire désirer, de se faire remarquer comme toujours. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas cette manière d'agir, en Israel, il se serait fait viré depuis un bail, Ziva avait appris à faire avec. _Je deviens américaine_, songea t-elle dépitée en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Elle entreprit de terminer ses rapports. Réglé comme une montre suisse, Mcgee arriva à 8 heures tapantes.

- « Encore une nouvelle veste? » demanda t-elle en se levant pour venir examiner de plus près sa dernière emplette.

- « Oui, je l'ai acheté hier » répondit Tim en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- « Notre vie te rapporte beaucoup d'argent, on devrait songer à te réclamer une part du gateau. »

- « Combien de fois je t'ai dis à toi et à Tony que mon livre n'est pas basé sur vous. »

Son ton trop convaincant ne fit qu'enfoncer Mcgee un peu plus. Il s'en rendit compte, voilà pourquoi il ajouta plus calmement :

- « Ce sont des personnages qui sortent de mon imagination. »

- « Mais oui Mcgee, on va te croire. » répliqua t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- « Très belle veste Mcgee » fit Gibbs en arrivant dans l'open space sans que personne ne l'entende comme d'habitude.

- « Euh... merci patron. »

OoO

9heures. Il semblerait que Tony ait l'intention de battre son record, songea Ziva exaspérée par le retard excessif de son collègue, même si dans le même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Ducky lui avait d'ailleurs demandé un jour - du temps où il sortait avec Jeanne - pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant pour lui.

_Parce que c'est mon coéquipier._

Une réponse simple qui aurait dû suffire au médecin légiste mais qui ne se laissa pas convaincre néanmoins.

Entre coéquipiers, il lui apparaissait légitime de prendre soin les uns des autres, alors pourquoi tout le monde voyait-il d'un oeil suspect le fait qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter autant pour Tony? Peut être parce qu'elle n'angoissait pas autant s'agissant des autres...

_Arrête un peu de te faire du mouron pour lui! Après tout, il est majeur et vacciné!_

- « Bonjour »

En parlant du loup... Tony venait d'arriver. Ziva le scruta pendant un long moment, un sourcil arqué.

- « Quoi? » demanda le jeune Italien sur la défensive.

- « Oh rien »

La jeune femme remarqua alors que Tony portait les mêmes vêtements de la veille, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose le concernant. Il n'avait pas dormi mais chez lui mais chez sa conquête de la nuit. Ziva secoua la tête. Finalement, l'ancien Tony n'avait pas disparu, il était revenu et en grande forme. Et dire qu'elle avait pensé pendant un moment que sa relation avec Jeanne l'aurait fait mûrir, qu'il prendrait les relations amoureuses moins à la légère. D'ailleurs ce fut elle qui l'avait poussé à sortir de nouveau, sauf qu'elle ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'il redeviendrait le même étalon enchaînant conquêtes sur conquêtes. Et à dire vrai, Tony semblait être même pire qu'avant... Les femmes ne trouvaient élection dans ses bras plus que le temps d'une nuit, et pas une de plus. Il se souvenait à peine de leurs prénoms. Tentait-il d'oublier sa souffrance dans les bras des autres femmes? Oublier sa peine de coeur, qui, malgré tout ce qu'il laissait paraître, était encore bien ancrée en lui. La différence c'est qu'avant il parlait d'elles comme s'il étalait ses trophées, tandis qu'aujourd'hui, il se montrait si discret. Aucune vantardises, aucun détails croustillants de ses exploits au lit. Rien. Pourquoi ce silence? Savait-il qu'elle lui reprocherait la bassesse de son comportement?

- « Tu portes les mêmes vêtements que hier » fit-elle remarquer.

- « Oui Zi-va, bonne constatation. Bravo. »

Elle souffla et se reversa contre le dos de son fauteuil.

- « Cela te gêne t-il? »

- « Non, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes nuits, même si ça implique que tu portes deux jours de suite les mêmes vêtements puants. »

Tony prit sa chemise entre le pouce et l'indexe pour sentir.

- « Je ne pue pas, mais.. » fit-il en s'approchant de son bureau, un sourire narquois sur le visage « cela peut changer. »

- « Tu recules immédiatement car si tu fais ce à quoi je pense tu es un homme mort! »

Tony se pencha sur le bureau de la jeune femme, son regard émeraude s'accrochant lourdement à elle.

- « Ne soit pas jalouse que j'ai une vie sociale »

- « Mais j'en ai une, et très captivante » répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Les deux agents se toisèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, se défiant l'un et l'autre d'une certaine manière.

- « Tu es en retard Dinozzo » tonna Gibbs en s'approchant de son bureau pour sortir son arme.

- « On a une affaire patron? » s'enquit Tony

- « Oui, un capitaine retrouvé mort chez lui »

à suivre très bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

_merci pour vos reviews et .. je suis désolée il y a de grande chance qu'il y ait du tiva _

_je devais poster que la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai écris le chapitre plus vite que je ne le pensais alors je ne fais pas attendre et je poste lol_

_dites moi ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture!_

_OoO_

Ziva réprima un haut de coeur lorsqu'elle vit la scène de crime. Alors même si l'expérience, sa formation au Mossad l'avaient endurcies, la scène qui se présentait à elle était digne d'un film d'horreur. Toute cette hémoglobine.. et cette odeur. L'odeur du sang coagulé. Mais en professionnelle, elle se concentra et prit les photos de chaque recoin de la pièce du salon ainsi que la cadavre.

Quelle boucherie!

Le pauvre homme avait été poignardé je-ne-sais combien de fois, et pas seulement sur la poitrine. Aucun membre de son corps n'avait été épargné.

- « Quelle horreur » fit Tony derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et vit que le jeune italien était lui aussi marqué. Pas de commentaires désobligeant. Rien. Il arborait ce regard.. ce regard si déterminé qui lui était si rare. Ce regard qui la troublait tant il contrastait du Tony que tout le monde connaissait. Un Tony adolescent, sexiste et à l'humour décapant, sauf qu'en cet instant, il lui apparaissait sous un autre jour. Il dévoilait une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne montrait quasiment jamais... Finalement, Tony ne laissait voir de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien.

- « Je souhaite bien du plaisir à Ducky »

- « Me voilà » fit le médecin légiste en entrant dans le salon, suivit de Palmer.

Le médecin se pencha alors sur le corps pour l'examiner, Tony en profita pour s'éclipser.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il a? » demanda Mcgee

- « Je.. je sais pas »

Ziva chercha Tony du regard et le trouva dehors. Il se massait le front. Un signe qui ne trompait pas.

- « Où est Gibbs? »

- « Il parle avec la femme de Novak »

- « Bien. »

Ce n'était pas sa première affaire, mais alors pourquoi avait-il l'air si affecté? Comme s'il connaissait personnellement la victime..

- « Tony, ça ne va pas? »

Tony ne desserrait pas des mâchoires et lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule, il se dégagea vivement.

- « Dinozzo, viens là! » tonna Gibbs à l'entrée de la maison.

Ziva conduisit du regard Tony, qui, les épaules baissées, semblait aller à l'abattoir. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour parler en privé.

- « Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire »

Devant son patron, Tony se retrouvait comme un enfant pris en faute et ressentait inextricablement le besoin de s'excuser alors même qu'il ne pensait pas avoir commis une erreur. Gibbs l'impressionnait. Il était son mentor, celui qui lui avait tout appris. Cet homme lui inspirait un profond respect. Sauf que dans le cas présent, le jeune italien se murait dans le silence.

- « Pourquoi n'avoir pas dit que tu connaissais déjà la veuve? »

Il n'avait rien relevé en apprenant le nom de la victime. Rien, aucune paroles même pas un haussement de sourcil. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire quelconque, d'un meurtre parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit sur le fait qu'il connaissait la veuve, qu'il l'avait même vu la veille au soir? Pourquoi - cette question ne cessait de retentir dans la tête de Tony. Pourquoi - alors qu'il était inéluctable à ce que Gibbs finisse par l'apprendre.

- « Dinozzo » appela l'ancien marines en mal de patience.

- « Oui, je la connais... »

Gibbs interrogea son agent du regard. Ce regard transperçant et intimidant qu'il réservait pour les suspects. Ce regard qui signifiait qu'il attendait plus que cette réponse qui ne lui satisfaisait pas.

- « Une ancienne connaissance »

- « Mais encore » renchérit-il sans cesser de toiser Tony du regard.

Tony reporta son attention sur la barrière en bois qui entourait le jardin. Un territoire neutre.

- « Tu sais ce que ça signifie? »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il était impliqué personnellement dans cette histoire, sauf que Gibbs ne le savait pas encore à quel point.

- « Tu l'as vu quand pour la dernière fois? » demanda Gibbs.

Une question piège? Gibbs essayait certainement de le tester, de voir s'il lui dirait la vérité. Comment savoir. Gibbs était si imprévisible.

- « Hier soir. »

L'ancien marines cligna des yeux et hocha la tête légèrement de côté. Dinozzo venait de confirmer les paroles de la veuve.

- « Et pour quelle occasion? »

- « Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Gibbs en resta sans voix. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma immédiatement. Comment interpréter cette réaction. De la déception, oui certainement. Après tout n'avait-il pas toujours clamé haut et fort, qu'en dépit de sa passion pour la gente féminine, le seul principe qu'il s'imposait étant de ne pas sortir avec des femmes mariées.

- « Votre relation durait depuis longtemps? »

Gibbs n'aimait pas interférait dans les histoires des ses agents, car dans ce domaine il pensait n'être pas de bon conseil, mais aussi car il estimait que cela ne le regardait pas. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait tout savoir car une partie de lui même, son instinct légendaire ou son expérience peut être, lui indiquait que cette histoire tournerait mal pour Tony. Dès lors, il convenait d'avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle en sa possession lorsque les choses tourneront males.

- « Depuis quelques semaines »

- « Tu rentres au bureau. »

- « Quoi? »

Tony n'insista pas davantage. S'il tenait à n'être pas écarté purement et simplement de l'affaire, il devait obéir à Gibbs.

- « Ok, patron »


	3. Chapter 3

_merci pour votre fidélité et désolée pour l'attente mais voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez toute critique est bonne à prendre _

Gibbs leur cachait quelque chose. Mais enfin pourquoi avoir renvoyer Tony au bureau alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de collecter les indices? Ziva était restée dans l'expectative lorsqu'elle avait vu Tony repartir en voiture et Gibbs revenir sur le lieux du crime comme si de rien n'était.

- « La mort date de combien de temps? »

- « Je dirai qu'elle remonte à minuit, mais j'en saurai plus quand j'aurai pratiquer l'autopsie Jethro » répondit Ducky

- « Bien »

Mais tout n'allait pas bien. Gibbs ne sentait pas cette affaire qui débutait seulement. Le fait que Dinozzo entretienne une relation adultérine était un chose, mais que le mari trompé se fasse atrocement assassiné l'inquiétait sur les suites de l'enquête. Et si son pressentiment se concrétisait, on aurait tôt fait d'accuser Tony d'avoir voulu se débarrasser du mari trop gênant. _Bon sang, dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis Dinozzo?_

Ziva observait du coin l'ancien marines, et finalement car la curiosité était trop grande ou car elle s'inquiétait pour Tony, elle finit par aller interroger Gibbs.

- « Quand tu auras fini de prendre les photos, accompagne Madame Novak jusqu'au ncis. »

Voilà sa réponse. Ziva fulmina intérieurement. Dieu que Gibbs pouvait être agaçant parfois. Il protégeait Tony, elle aurait mis sa main à couper là dessus. Mais le protéger de quoi, de qui?

- « Que se passe t-il avec Tony? » demanda t-elle derechef, l'agacement s'entendant dans sa voix.

- « Fais ce que je te dis Ziva. »

Et sans un mot, il partit, laissant ses agents se dépatouiller avec un cadavre, les indices et une veuve en pleure à consoler.

Lorsqu'ils eurent récolter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, Ziva marcha jusqu'à la cuisine afin de demander à Megan Novak de les suivre jusqu'au ncis. Assise, une tasse de café dans les mains, la jeune veuve fixait si intensément le sol qu'elle n'entendit pas Ziva entrer dans la pièce.

- « Euh... Madame Novak » appela Ziva d'une voix qu'elle voulut la plus douce possible.

La jeune Israélienne n'aimait pas cette partie du boulot, celle consistant à se montrer bienveillant avec les proches des victimes. Elle n'était pas douée pour consoler et pour trouver les mots adéquates. Son travail consistait à résoudre des affaires et non pas à jouer les psychologues de bas niveau.

- « On doit vous conduire au ncis afin de vous poser quelques questions »

- « Tony y sera? »

Ziva réprima un hoquet de surprise.

- « Vous connaissez l'agent Dinozzo? » s'étrangla la jeune israélienne.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête puis se leva de la chaise, prête à suivre l'agent.

Le trajet jusqu'au ncis se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Aucun commentaires sur la conduite de Mcgee que Ziva qualifiait d'ordinaire de _tortue,_ ni de menaces pour qu'il appuie sur le champignon. Non, toutes ses pensée n'étaient focalisées que sur Tony et cette femme. Cette femme qui l'agaçait énormément alors même qu'elle ne devrait ressentir que de la compassion du fait qu'elle venait de perdre son mari.

Pourquoi ce sentiment si malsain vis à vis de cette veuve? Parce que Ziva ne savait pas ce que cette femme représentait pour Tony?

Question idiote!

Tony n'entretenait avec les femmes – mise à part avec le travail – qu'une seule et unique relation. Alors il ne serait pas étonnant à ce que Megan fasse parti du tableau de chasse de ce dragueur invétéré. Ziva ne devrait pas se mêler de sa vie privé, aussi immorale puisse t-elle l'être, sauf lorsqu'elle interfère dans l'illégalité, ce qui était le cas en l'occurrence. Dans quoi Tony s'était-il encore embarqué? La jeune femme avait le mauvais pressentiment que son partenaire s'était laissé une fois de plus dicté par ses pulsions au détriment de sa raison.

L'épisode Jeanne n'avait-il pas mis un peu de plomb dans sa tête!

Ziva scruta Megan par le rétroviseur. Elle arqua un sourcil en prenant conscience que cette femme n'avait pas l'air si éplorée que cela.

OoO

Assis derrière son bureau, Tony attendait que Gibbs revienne, se préparant à son interrogatoire avec ce dernier. Mais de toutes les manières et car il l'avait promis, rien ne devra filtrer ses lèvres, que le strict minimum. Après tout, Tony avait déjà su trompé son monde, y compris Gibbs, alors pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas encore une fois? Non pas que cette idée l'enchante, mais comme la règle numéro 4 l'indiquait : la meilleur façon de garder un secret, le garder pour soit. Tout fini par se savoir sauf que dans cette affaire, et pour la sécurité de tous, il fallait que cela soit le plus tard possible. Si quelque chose devait arriver à l'un de ses partenaires, à Gibbs; Tony ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Son coeur s'accéléra lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Machinalement, Tony fit semblant d'être occupé, s'attendant à ce que ce soit Gibbs qui arrive. Sauf qu'il se trompa.

- « Où est Gibbs? » demanda Mcgee

- « J'en sais rien le bleu. » répondit Tony sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

- « Il est pourtant parti avant nous »

- « Puisque je te dis que j'en sais rien » pesta t-il.

- « Tony! » réprimanda Ziva qui appréciait que très modérément son ton.

Le jeune agent croisa le regard de sa partenaire puis reporta son attention sur Megan et comprit immédiatement à quoi pensait cette dernière. Et sans un mot pour ses partenaires, il guida la jeune femme hors de l'open space, à l'abri de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

Ziva regarda Tony partir, un pincement au coeur de savoir son partenaire pris dans un piège alors même qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

- « Ils se connaissent? » demanda Mcgee

La jeune femme secoua la tête de dépit, se disant que finalement, Mcgee était parfois lent à la détente comme aimait le faire remarquer Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

_Avec un peu d'avance, la suite!_

_quelques réponses mais pas totalement, oui il faut faire durer le suspens lol_

_merci pour vos encouragements et de votre fidélité _

- « Où est Tony? » demanda Gibbs en arrivant sans que personne ne le voit venir.

- « Il.. il est avec la veuve. »

Gibbs rangea son arme et fit claquer violemment le tiroir de son bureau.

- « Vous n'auriez pas dû les laisser seul »

- « Mais enfin patron » bafouilla Mcgee « ... on ne savait pas que... »

- « Ce que Mcgee veut dire » coupa Ziva pour venir en aide au bleu « .. c'est qu'on ne savait pas quoi faire de Madame Novak en attendant que vous reveniez. »

- « Vous auriez dû le savoir »

Bon sang, n'avaient-ils pas compris qu'en les laissant seuls ils auraient le temps d'accorder leurs violons sur ce qu'il fallait dire !

- « Attendez Gibbs... vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que Tony soit un suspect » demanda Ziva pour qui cette idée était si absurde qu'elle ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Que Tony soit mêlé à cette affaire, oui, de toute évidence, mais pas en tant que suspect. Pourquoi avait-elle une confiance si aveugle en son partenaire? Car elle travaillait avec lui et donc il était si inconcevable à ce qu'un agent du ncis commette un meurtre. Non, car il s'agissait de Tony tout simplement. Cet homme rempli de défauts mais qui, malgré tout, avait un sens aigu de ce qui est juste, un sens étroit du bien et du mal. Elle pouvait lui reprochait bien des choses mais pas ce sens du devoir extrêmement développé chez lui.

- « Non je pense pas ça, Ziva » répondit Gibbs

OoO

- « Tony.. que va t-il se passer? » demanda Megan timidement.

Le jeune agent fit glisser un billet dans le distributeur de confiseries, mais jura lorsqu'il constata que cette saleté de machine ne l'acceptait pas.

- « Tu n'as pas un billet d'un dollar sur toi? »

- « Tony.. »

- « Car vu les derniers événements j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de passer retirer » fit-il en fouillant désespérément dans ses poches à la recherche d'un autre billet.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'est vraiment plus fort que lui. User de l'humour comme un palliatif à ses peurs. Ne surtout pas montrer ses angoisses de ne pas savoir gérer une situation. Malgré les années passées, Tony était toujours le même. Cette pensée lui gonfla le coeur d'espoir, finalement, rien n'avait su ébranler cet homme, et heureusement.

- « Tony » l'appela t-elle derechef en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'agent souffla, puis croisa son regard avant de déclarer avec une voix qu'il voulut la plus rassurante possible.

- « Tu me laisse gérer la situation. »

- « Comme la dernière fois?! Est ce que je dois te rappeler ce qui est arrivé? »

Tony secoua la tête. Pas la peine. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. La cicatrice sur l'épaule était là pour le lui rappeler.

- « Tu ne risques rien. On ne peut pas te mettre en garde à vue dans la mesure où tu étais avec moi au moment du meurtre. »

- « Cela ne te dérange t-il pas que tout le monde pense que nous avions une relation? »

- « Non » répondit-il avec un sourire à la james bond.

Un sourire que Mégan jugea trop surfait, pas assez naturel. Bien sûr que cela le dérangeait.

Un mensonge, un autre de plus à mettre sur son palmarès. Tony était certes un homme peu vertueux, pourtant, un des principes qui dictait son coeur était la loyauté. La loyauté et la dévotion pour ses proches. Une ligne de conduite qu'il s'imposait depuis tellement d'années quelle était devenue un prolongement de sa personne. Une loi immuable. En leur mentant, il se savait encore dévier du droit chemin. Ne rien leur dire était une marque de méfiance. Pourtant, il savait que c'était la seule manière d'agir. Pour les protéger.

- « Tu pourrais leur en parler... »

- « Non, surtout pas! »

- « Une fois qu'ils sauront où je suis, qui te protégera? »

- « Je suis un grand garçon, ne t'en fais pas. L'essentiel est que tu partes et... »

- « Oui je sais » coupa Mégan en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisées contre la poitrine. « .. et que je refasse ma vie, encore. »

Tony hocha la tête de côté, comprenant aisément le désarroi de la jeune femme. Mais avait-elle un autre choix? Malheureusement non. Son destin avait été scellé il y a vingt ans. Rester en vie réclame des sacrifices.

- «Voilà pourquoi tu me laisses gérer cette affaire, tu n'as pas besoin de ça en plus » ordonna Tony d'un ton sans appel.

- « Ton patron me prendra assurément pour une veuve noire lorsqu'il saura que j'étais séparée de lui depuis des semaines. »

Pour ne pas l'angoisser davantage, le jeune italien lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais en for intérieur, il partageait ses craintes. Gibbs avait un _sixième sens_ qui lui servait en quelque sorte de détecteur de mensonges, dès lors, il comprendrait à coup sûr que son agent ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Il devra sur-jouer pour Gibbs ne garde pas Mégan dans les locaux du ncis...Le temps au moins qu'elle s'en aille, après il aviserait. Il se savait sur la corde raide, que cette affaire sonnait peut être la fin de sa carrière. Peu importe, tout ce qui comptait c'est que la jeune femme s'en sorte saine et sauve.

- « Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, je ne te le dirai jamais assez »

- « Tu peux me remercier d'une façon.. » fit-il alors qu'un sourire au coin se forma sur son visage.

Mégan le frappa sur la poitrine et faussement vexée, elle déclara:

- « Tu ne changeras jamais toi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas encore trouvé chaussure à ton pied! »

- « Qui te le dis? »

La jeune femme resta sans voix, se demandant s'il était sincère ou s'il jouait encore une fois le comique de service.

- « Alors c'est vrai? Qui? »

- « Je plaisantais, il n'y a personne »

Mégan ne s'en laissa pas convaincre pour autant. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaître chez lui les ravages de l'amour. Les mêmes que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles... Alors quelle femme avait su capturer son coeur? Du temps aura été nécessaire, mais finalement; Tony avait repris confiance en l'amour... Et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait. Au vu de tout ce qu'il avait subi, il le méritait amplement, un homme exceptionnel tel que lui ne courait pas les rues. Alors même s'il se montrait comme un homme irresponsable, incapable de s'engager avec une femme, Mégan savait, par expérience, qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Cette femme était une sacré chanceuse...

- « Tiens, voilà un dollar » proposa Mégan en fouillant dans son sac. « Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu manges »

- « Arrête, on dirait Ziva » rétorqua Tony en acceptant le billet.

Une sonnerie retentit, celle du portable de l'agent. Tony fouilla dans sa veste et vit le nom de Gibbs affiché.

- « On dirait que le grand patron est de retour. Prête? »

Mégan acquiesça de la tête au moment où il répondait au téléphone.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony et Megan rejoignirent Gibbs en salle de réunion comme ce dernier l'avait ordonné. Au moins, elle n'était pas encore considérée comme une suspecte, songea le jeune agent soulagé, sinon le patron lui aurait demandé de la conduire au parloir. Et là, Megan n'aurait aucune chance car Gibbs l'aurait obligé à rester dehors. Seule, face à cet ancien marines, la jeune femme aurait craché le morceau en moins de deux.

Juste avant de rentrer dans la pièce, Tony lança un furtif coup d'oeil à Megan, un regard qui signifiait que tout se passerait bien et qu'il fallait s'en tenir à leur version. Gibbs les attendait, assis sur le bord de la table, et il arborait sa tête des mauvais jours. En avait-il au moins des bons? - songea Tony, amusé et effrayé à la fois en s'asseyant au bout de la table.

- « Madame Novak, je vous écoute, quand avez vous vu votre mari pour la dernière fois? »

Une façon détournée de lui demander son alibi, pensa Tony en s'abstenant pourtant du moindre commentaire.

Megan échangea un regard avec Tony puis déclara :

- « Je suis séparée de mon mari depuis plusieurs semaines, je n'habite d'ailleurs plus avec lui. Je suis passée hier soir pour qu'on puisse parler des arrangements concernant le divorce, quand je suis partie, il était bien vivant. »

- « Il était quelle heure? »

- « Euh... 20 heures environ. »

- « Vous étiez seule? » demanda Gibbs en déviant son regard sur Tony.

La jeune femme secoua la tête puis murmura un non.

- « J'étais avec elle, mais il était bien vivant quand nous somme repartis » fit Tony pour venir au secours de Megan. « Et j'anticipe ta question en te disant que oui, on a un alibi pour l'heure où il est mort. Ducky estime l'heure du décès au alentour de minuit, l'hôtel Plazza pourra confirmer notre présence. »

Gibbs eut un sourire au coin. Finalement, il l'avait bien entraîné.

- « Madame Novak, votre mari avait-il des ennemis? »

Megan déglutit, puis d'une voix claire et posée elle répondit :

- « Pas à ma connaissance »

Alors que pour elle, ce n'étaient pas cela qui manquait. Avec les années, la liste avait dû certainement s'allonger. Qui sait combien de contrats avaient-elles sur la tête maintenant? Voilà pourquoi, il était essentiel qu'elle quitte cette ville le plus tôt possible. S'ils avaient retrouvé son mari, ce n'était qu'une questions de jours, si ce n'est pas d'heures, avant qu'on mette la main sur elle.

- « Patron, nous devrions chercher du côté de Novak et non de son épouse. » proposa Tony, sachant pertinemment que s'il n'avait pas été mêlé à cette histoire, l'équipe aurait agit de cette manière.

D'abord enquêter sur le travail de la victime avant de s'intéresser aux civils la côtoyant. Sauf que Gibbs agissait à l'envers dans le cas présent. Pourquoi? Car il avait peur que son agent ait commis ce meurtre? Tony fut blessé à l'idée que Gibbs, après toutes ces années, ne le connaissent pas mieux. D'accord, il ne montrait de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien, mais pour le travail, n'avait-il pas fais ses preuves. Gibbs avait-il si peu confiance en lui?

- « ... à moins que tu penses que je sois le coupable... que j'ai voulu me débarrasser du mari de trop? »

- « Le crois tu vraiment, Dinozzo? » fit-il d'un ton plein de reproches.

Tony souffla de soulagement. Bien sûr qu'il ne le croyait pas capable!

- « Agent Gibbs » appela Megan « .. je n'aimais peut être plus mon mari mais jamais je n'aurai été capable d'un tel acte. »

- « Depuis combien de temps étiez vous marié?

- « Dix ans. »

- « Comment acceptait-il cette séparation? »

Megan se renversa contre le dossier de son fauteuil et leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il vivait mal cette séparation, car à sa différence, Peter l'aimait toujours. Mais le cap des sept dans de mariage avait terni leur bonheur commun, et sans même qu'elle rende compte, Megan avait vu ses sentiments pour lui disparaître. Finalement, en y repensant bien, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé autant que Tony. Mais voilà, Peter était rentré dans sa vie à un moment où elle avait besoin de se sentir de nouveau aimé, à un moment où sa solitude la pesait trop. A un moment où elle avait besoin de stabilité après avoir avoir couru pendant des années pour leur échapper...

- « Tu n'as pas à la garder ici, Gibbs. Laisse la rentrer à l'hôtel pour qu'elle puisse se reprendre, car au cas où tu l'aurai oubli son mari vient de mourir » dit Tony.

- « Est ce un ordre, Dinozzo? »

- « Euh non patron mais... » balbutia Tony qui n'arrivait jamais à formuler des paroles cohérentes lorsque son patron le regardait de la sorte.

- « Mais quoi? Pour le moment Madame Novak vous allez rester dans les locaux du ncis »

Tony ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se calmer. S'énerver ne servirait strictement à rien mais ne ferait qu'attiser la curiosité de Gibbs.

- « Et pour vous deux? Comment vous êtes vous revu? » s'enquit l'ancien Marines sans laisser transparaître sa gêne d'évoquer un sujet qui concernait la vie privé de son agent.

Megan et Tony échangèrent un bref regard afin de savoir qui devait prendre la parole. Finalement, ce fut Tony qui prit l'initiative:

- « On s'est revu il y a environ 4 semaines dans un bar sur la douzième.. on a passé la soirée ensemble et de fil en aiguille.. je vais pas te faire un dessin patron »

- « Si justement » rétorqua Gibbs dont la gêne de Tony sur cet aspect de sa vie paressait étonnant vu qu'il avait toujours aimé se vanter de ses dons de dragueur ou d'amants.

Sauf... Sauf en ce qui concerne Jeanne. Le jeune agent avait fais des pieds et des mains pour cacher cette relation. Au départ Gibbs avait pensé qu'il agissait de la sorte par pudeur, mais finalement cette relation était restée secrète car Tony travaillait sous couverture. Alors si dans le cas présent son agent mettait les même réserves à ne pas parler de son histoire avec Megan, c'est qu'il y avait forcément une partie de l'histoire qui n'était pas nette.

Tony lui cachait la vérité...

Gibbs s'apprêtait à poser une question lorsque son téléphone sonna. Jenny désirait lui parler immédiatement...


	6. Chapter 6

_Merki Lilyisabella!! oui le nom de la directrice est le même d'un autre personnage qu'on aime tout particulièrement lol_

_voilà la suite, et n'hésitez pas à commer ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis et ça insite à poster la suite plus rapidement lol_

* * *

- « Tu peux répéter! » aboya Gibbs.

- « Laisse repartir Megan Novak. »

- « Et pourquoi? Car le FBI te l'a ordonné sans te fournir la moindre explication » ironisa t-il.

Jenny se renversa contre le siège de son fauteuil, exaspérée de servir encore une fois de punching ball. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire? En tant que directrice, elle avait les mains liées et donc l'obligation de faire ce que son grand patron lui avait ordonné. Quand Gibbs comprendra que tout ne dépendait pas toujours d'elle? A vrai dire, jamais. L'ancien marine's se démarquait par son expérience d'agent du terrain hors paire, mais s'agissant de la bureaucratie, il était un bleu, un anti doué.

- « Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose? » demanda t-il soupçonneux, les mains posées sur le bord de son bureau.

- « Non, Jethro. Crois moi je ne sais rien. »

Gibbs ne se laissa toutefois pas convaincre, sachant ô combien son ancienne amante douée aussi bien en tant que agent que menteuse. Cette seconde qualité étant justement un des raisons qui faisait d'elle un agent exceptionnelle avec qui il avait pris plaisir à travailler, sans parler de la mission de Paris...

- « Tony n'est pas en mission sous couverture. »

- « Alors explique moi pourquoi le FBI veut que je relâche une femme qui a justement revu un de mes agents voilà peu de temps et qui voit son mari se faire assassiner? »

- « Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que Tony a tué son mari? »

- « Mais enfin pourquoi pensez vous tous la même chose? »

- « Car sinon je t'aurai rappeler la règle numéro 8. » rétorqua t-elle, finaude.

- « Ne pas jamais rien prendre pour acquis » récita Gibbs, las que la jeune femme prenne un malin plaisir à lui renvoyer en pleine figure les règles qu'il lui avait appris. « Et moi je t'aurais rétorquer que j'appliquais justement cette règle dans le cas présent. »

Tout laissait croire que Tony aurait pu se débarrasser du mari gênant, oui tout laissait croire et d'ailleurs Gibbs serait parti sur cette piste si son agent n'avait pas été impliqué. Car de deux choses l'une, soit l'épouse avait demandé de l'aide à l'amant afin de retrouver sa liberté, soit elle se chargeait elle même de cette besogne, Tony ne servant que d'alibi. Gibbs penchait pour la seconde option. Tony ne serait jamais tombé dans ce piège. D'ailleurs lorsque Jeanne lui avait demandé de faire un choix : son travail ou lui, le jeune agent avait sans hésitation opté pour son travail.

- « Jen, on doit apprendre ce que cette femme nous cache »

- « Et Tony? »

- « Il la protège » répondit-il sans montrer le moindre signe de la colère qui montait en lui.

Seule la contracture de ses mâchoires dévoilait la tension, signe qui ne trompa la directrice Shepard.

- « Jethro.. » l'appela t-elle calmement. « Fais ce que je te dis mais... rien ne vous empêche de découvrir ce que le FBI sait de Madame Novak » dit-elle d'un oeil étincelant d'espièglerie.

Gibbs leva un sourcil dubitatif. Avait-il bien compris à quoi elle faisait allusion... Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois que Mcgee piraterait le serveur du FBI. Alors une fois de plus, une fois de moins..

- « Voilà une preuve de plus comme quoi tu aurais dû rester un agent, Jen » fit Gibbs en partant du bureau de la directrice sans lui laisser le temps de la réplique.

OoO

Ziva et Mcgee s'étaient activés de leur côté, cherchant les habituelles informations sur la victime afin de voir si quelqu'un dans son entourage serait susceptible de lui en vouloir au point de la tuer. Sauf que leurs recherches ne donnèrent rien de concluant. Peter était un homme sans histoire. Un colonel instructeur qui faisait bien son travail et un homme remarquable à en croire ses états de service. Pendant que Mcgee se penchait sur ses comptes bancaires, la jeune Israélienne s'occupait de retracer la dernière journée de Novak, sans oublier la partie où sa femme et Tony étaient passés chez lui.

Bon sang, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Gibbs lui avait raconté juste avant de monter dans le bureau de la directrice! Tony et une femme mariée... Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête? Ou devrait-elle dire dans son pantalon.. Elle devait bien l'avouer, son coéquipier la décevait sur ce coup, et même énormément. Sa déception ne la poussait pourtant pas à conclure ce qu'elle s'était refusée jusqu'à là, à savoir que Tony n'était pas un assassin. Dès lors, elle mènerait l'enquête avec cette certitude dans son esprit bien que quelque chose venait de se rompre en elle. L'estime qu'elle avait pour Tony n'existait plus... Dommage.

- « Ses comptes bancaires ne révèlent rien d'anormal. » annonça Mcee depuis son bureau.

- « C'était à parier »

- « Où est Tony? »

- « Il vient de partir avec Madame Novak » répondit-elle, une once d'amertume dans la voix.

_Pour faire des cochonneries_, songea t-elle.

- « Gibbs l'a autorisé à partir? » s'étonna t-il.

- « Que veux-tu que j'en sache, oui il n'aurait pas pris le risque de subir les foutres de Gibbs sinon. »

- « Les foudres » rectifia Mcgee.

- « Oh peu importe! » s'énerva t-elle en tapant sur son bureau.

Mcgee se renfonça dans son siège et se concentra de nouveau sur son écran. Elle ne se serait pas emportée si c'était Tony qui avait pris soin de rectifier sa faute d'anglais. Sauf qu'il n'était pas Tony... Grosse différence.

- « Ziva, Mcgee, quoi de nouveau? » tonna Gibbs en entra dans l'open space avec un énième café dans la main. »

- « Aucun suspect en vue mise à part... » fit Ziva en se levant de son siège.

- « Sa femme » poursuivit-il

- « Gibbs pourquoi l'avoir autorisé à partir? »

- « Pas le choix. D'autre questions où on peut se remettre au travail?! »

Ziva haussa des sourcils mais ne dit rien. A quoi bon attiser la colère de Gibbs.

- « Mcgee, j'ai besoin que vous entriez dans le serveur du FBI »

- « Attendez vous voulez que je pirate encore une fois leur serveur? » s'exclama Mcgee.

Le regard assassin de son patron lui indiqua qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- « Pour chercher quoi? »

- « Le dossier de Megan Novak. »

- « Comment savez vous que le FBI tient un dossier sur elle? Ok ...je m'y mets. »

Gibbs leva un index en direction de Ziva pour qu'elle le suive. Son instinct lui indiquait que Abby aurait des nouvelles pour lui...


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci beaucoup pour vos coms, le mystère reste encore entier mais le début de réponse viendra dans disons un ou deux chapitres_

* * *

De doux accords de techno résonnaient dans le laboratoire de Abby lorsque Gibbs et Ziva entrèrent. Assise sur sa chaise, sirotant un énième caf-pow, la jeune gothique patientait que son ordinateur lui crache les résultats d'une identification d'empreintes digitales.

- « Abby » appela Gibbs sur un ton calme, inquiet de ne pas être reçu avec les habituels _j'ai quelque chose pour toi Gibbs_ ou _je t'attendais. _

A l'appel de son prénom, la jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et en quelques foulées, rejoignit son ordinateur et tendit une feuille à l'ancien marine.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est? »

- « Regarde, tu verras bien. » répondit Abby d'une voix trahissant une certaine contrariété.

Gibbs parcouru les quelques lignes pour finalement ne s'intéressait qu'à la conclusion du rapport.

- « Gibbs » appela Ziva prise d'un mauvais presentiment.

- « Tu es sûre de ça, Abby? »

La jeune scientifique arqua d'un sourcil voulant dire par là : _est ce que je me suis déjà trompée? _Sauf que Gibbs aurait bien voulu que ce soit le cas dans l'espèce. Cette affaire, il ne la sentait pas, et à mesure qu_'_ils récoltaient des informations, Tony lui apparaissait de plus en plus sous un nouveau jour.

- « C'est son couteau qui a servi à tuer Novak. J'ai comparé la lame du couteau trouvé sur place et les incisions sur le corps. Il n'y a pas de doutes » conclut Abby en prenant soin de ne pas faire un lapsus en disant que c'est Tony qui l'avait tué avec son couteau.

Car même s'il s'agissait de son couteau, rien ne permettait de faire le lien et d'affirmer que c'était Tony qui avait lui même infliger ces coups mortels. Rien, sauf que sa relation avec sa femme était un mobile suffisant en soit pour palier ce manque de liens. N'importe quel juré s'en contenterait alors même que le jeune agent disposait d'un alibi pour l'heure du crime. Un alibi d'ailleurs pas encore confirmé pour le moment mais juste allégué par Tony. Un vrai casse tête!

- « Il y a une chose qui m'échappe » fit Ziva totalement perdu. « Comment sais tu que le couteau retrouvé sur place est le sien, Abby ? Tony ne nous a rien dit sur ça..»

La jeune gothique se retourna et prit sur la table une pochette en plastique contenant un couteau dont la lame était impeccable, aucune trace de sang. Ziva se pencha et lut sur le manche une inscription gravée: LJG.

- « Leroy Jethro Gibbs? »

- « Je lui avais offert mon couteau de marine, j'en avais assez qu'il oublie toujours le sien » précisa Gibbs.

Règle numéro 9: avoir toujours un couteau à portée de mains; une règle qui se retournait à présent contre son agent.

- « Il n'y aucune trace de sang » observa Ziva.

- « La lame a été nettoyée mais en le passant sous rayon ultra violet j'ai pu remarquer des résidus...C'est le sang de Novak qu'il y a sur cette lame »

Encore un indice de plus. Encore un indice qui venait enfoncer Tony en le plaçant désormais comme le principal suspect. Et voilà que le cauchemar recommence.

Tony était le coupable idéal, celui contre qui tous les indices concordaient sur le fait qu'il ait pu poignarder froidement cet homme. Sauf que...

- « Il l'a certainement perdu sur place... après tout on sait qu'il s'est rendu chez lui dans la soirée » fit Ziva qui pensait exactement comme Gibbs.

- « C'est ce que l'avocat de la défense soutiendrait. » rétorqua Gibbs alors que son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure. « Abby, j'ai besoin d'une faveur. »

La jeune femme aux couettes noires sourit, comprenant à quoi Gibbs faisait allusion.

- « Je garde cette information pour moi. »

Tous savaient ce qu'il se produirait si d'une façon ou d'une autre cette information quittait cette pièce. Le FBI se mêlerait de cette affaire, et avec la chance qu'ils avaient, cette enquête serait confiée à un ou deux agents qui rêvaient de voir tomber Dinozzo, n'ayant pas réussi la première fois. Pourtant le temps jouait contre eux, Abby ne saurait garder cette information capitale sans que Jenny ne l'apprenne. Surtout..

Un bip sortit Gibbs de sa léthargie. La recherche d'empreintes que Abby avait lancé venait de trouver un candidat, et sans aucune surprise, le fichier de Tony s'afficha sur l'écran plasma.

- « Oh oh » chanta Abby en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Ce sont »

- « Les empreintes de Tony sur le couteau. »

- « Je n'ai relevé qu'une série d'empreintes. C'est pas bon mais alors pas bon du tout »

Gibbs posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, un geste d'affection rarissime chez lui mais qui dénotait alors la gravité de la situation. Il comprenait l'affolement qui gagnait peu à peu Abby pour qui l'expertise était un amusement plus qu'un travail. _L'expertise c'est drôle - _sauf lorsqu'il conduit à rendre coupable un de ses amis.

- « Ne dis riens Gibbs, je ne vais pas jouer un remake de la dernière fois et me laisser aller. Je vais poursuivre mes recherches » dit-elle, d'une voix lasse alors que son esprit lui disait: ce sont les tests qui veulent encore me tester..

- « Je vais t'envoyer Mcgee, à deux vous irez plus vite » lança t-il en tournant les talons.

- « Mais pour faire quoi? »

Ziva s'approcha de Abby et lui souffla à l'oreille:

- « Pour pirater le serveur du FBI »

- « Il y avait longtemps » se ravie t-elle, le sourire retrouvé.

Ziva accéléra ses foulées et rattrapa Gibbs juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment. Le silence de Gibbs tranchait alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que son patron lui dise quoi faire. Adossé contre la paroi en métal, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il respirait bruyamment. Un tic qu'elle avait déjà remarqué chez lui, seul signe trahissant chez lui de l'inquiétude.

- « Ziva » l'appela t-elle d'un voix neutre.

- « Je vous écoute, que dois je faire? »


	8. Chapter 8

_Désolée pour cette attente; j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et pardon pour cette coupure_

* * *

Les mains crispées sur le volant, pestant contre ce feu qui s'éternisait au rouge, Ziva songea pendant l'espace d'un instant à le griller mais s'abstint, se raisonnant que le moment n'était pas vraiment approprié pour causer un accident. Pas alors que son coéquipier était dans la mouse. Rien ne servait de causer plus de soucis à Gibbs qui, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvenait pas à cacher ses inquiétudes pour son agent. Aussi paradoxe que cela puisse l'être, cette pensée la réconfortait. L'inquiétude de Gibbs pour Tony n'était pas celle d'un patron mais plutôt celle d'un ami. Ensemble, ils formaient une famille, tous se protégeant mutuellement et à tour de rôle quand ça n'allait pas fort.

Un coup de klaxon de la voiture derrière elle la ramena à la réalité, elle jura en israélien et démarra en prompt. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à destination, réalisant au passage qu'elle venait encore une fois de battre un record de vitesse. Ziva pouvait entendre ce que Tony lui aurait répliqué, toujours la même chose: _tu es un danger public, voilà pourquoi je veux pas que tu conduises, je tiens trop à la vie. _Il l'aurait dit avec un petit sourire narquois au coin de lèvres, ses yeux étincelant de malice enfantine.

Ziva coupa le moteur mais ne se résigna pas encore à sortir de la voiture. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant, expirant, lentement et calmement. Rien ne servait de se montrer agressive lorsqu'elle le verrait, car ce comportement n'aurait pas – au contraire des suspects qu'elle interrogeait - l'effet escompté. Il ne se confierait pas mais au contraire, il se refermerait sur lui. Après trois ans à travailler avec lui, elle avait fini par le connaître ce bougre de Dinozzo! Il était assez étrange de voir que Tony se montrait parfois si impudique sur sa vie privée, parlant de détails assez gênant pour qui l'écoutait sauf pour lui, mais d'un autre côté, il savait aussi se montrait si discret. Une discrétion qui remettait alors en cause cette croyance selon laquelle il est impossible que Tony puisse garder un secret pour lui.

Tony n'était pas aussi facile à connaître que cela finalement... Il était même un homme à plusieurs facettes.

La jeune femme se décida enfin à sortir de la voiture et pénétra dans cet hôtel quatre étoiles : le Plazza. Emerveillée par tout ce luxe, elle en demeura toutefois écoeurée en pensant au prix qu'il fallait déboursée en somme d'argent sonnante et trébuchante afin d'avoir le privilège de passer une nuit ici. Le personnel lui dardait des regards curieux, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici. Car à dire vrai, son style vestimentaire n'était pas vraiment le style _réglementaire_ de la clientèle. Ziva se rendit jusqu'à la réception et montra son badge. Le visage du réceptionniste se tendit et demanda d'une voix tremblante:

- « Que puis-je faire pour vous agent David? »

- « Donnez moi le numéro chambre de Madame Novak »

Ziva eut la satisfaction de voir perler des gouttes de sueur sur le front dégarni de cet homme légèrement en embonpoint.

- « Je n'ai aucune Madame Novak d'enregistrer »

- « Essayez avec Dinozzo. »

- « Euh.. non, désolé. »

Interdite, la jeune Israélienne ne savait plus quoi penser jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de lucidité ne lui traverse l'esprit.

- « Et avec Dinardo? »

Il tapota sur la clavier de son ordinateur et hocha de la tête.

- « J'ai une réservation au nom de madame et monsieur Dinardo, chambre 387, quatrième étage. »

- « Merci. » fit-elle en tournant des talons.

- « Madame, je dois vous annoncer » prévient le réceptionniste mais lorsque Ziva se retourna, il changea d'avis et dit « .. en fait, il faudrait mieux que vous vous annonciez vous même... »

- « Très bonne initiative »

Ziva rejoignit à l'aide de longue enjambées l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra au moment où les portes se refermaient. Elle appuya sur la touche quatre et croisa des bras.

Bon sang, pourquoi s'être enregistré au nom de Dinardo? Ce nom que Tony avait utilisé lorsqu'il était sous couverture lors de l'opération de la grenouille. Professeur Dinardo. Professeur de cinéma à l'université.

Soit elle se faisait des fausses idées, soit ce que Tony leur avait raconté jusqu'à là n'était qu'un mensonge. Et dire qu'elle se glorifiait de savoir déceler le vrai du faux chez les hommes et en particulier chez Tony. Sur ce point, il avait su la battre à son propre jeu et avec brio!

Quand il ne flattait pas son ego, Tony aimait se sous estimer, voire même s'auto-dériser - une façon pour lui de fausser les pistes, de ne pas voir qui était vraiment Antony Dinozzo? De montrer de lui que ce côté irresponsable, blagueur, et girouette sur le plan sentimental? Et si finalement, Tony s'était construit lui même cette personnalité pour cacher une blessure du passé. Car tous étaient d'accord sur ce fait, et notamment Ducky dont la psychologie frôlait la science exacte, Tony portait une blessure dont le temps n'avait pas eu pour effet de la cicatriser. Mais quelle blessure? Tout n'était pas à mettre sur le dos de son enfance troublée, car tant bien même qu'il venait d'une famille aisée, Tony n'avait pas eu une enfance des plus douces. Il crachait de temps à autres des brides de son passé, pensant que cela passerait inaperçu. Sauf pour Ziva, qui était rapidement tombé à la conclusion que Tony éprouvait une sorte de rancoeurs vis à vis de ses parents, mais pas au point de l'avoir blesser pour la vie. Car malgré tout, il aimait ses parents et les savait imparfait comme tout le monde.

Alors quoi? Qu'était-il arrivé dans son passé? Pourquoi donne t-il l'impression quelques fois et surtout depuis le début de cette enquête, de ne pas le connaître. De plus, son instinct de _ninja détraqué -_ comme aimait Tony l'appelait quelque fois – lui soufflait que l'usage de ce nom n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Et si... Ziva secoua la tête, se refusant de penser que Tony puisse être encore une fois en mission sous couverture. Non, Jenny n'aurait pas fait une seconde fois l'erreur de cacher à Gibbs une telle chose. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la colère de l'ancien marine lorsqu'il avait découvert le poteau vert.. euh non .. le poteau rose. Alors si ce n'était pas ça.. Quoi?? Un moyen de passer inaperçu aux yeux des gens. Car ce nom n'était connu que par très peu de gens.

Ziva cesse ses réflexions, elle était arrivée. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et marcha jusqu'à la chambre 387. Elle inspira profondément et frappa quelques coups. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de derrière la porte, puis après un temps qui lui parut extrêmement long la porte s'ouvrit.

à très bientôt pour la suite..


	9. Chapter 9

_j'avoue que mes coupures sont assez méchantes d'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit lol et celle-ci n'échappe pas à la règle_

_bonne lecture magré tout_

* * *

Ziva cessa ses réflexions, elle était arrivée. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et marcha jusqu'à la chambre 387. Elle inspira profondément et frappa quelques coups. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de derrière la porte, puis après un temps qui lui parut extrêmement long la porte s'ouvrit.

Ce fut Tony qui lui ouvrit, pas vraiment surpris de voir l'israélienne dans le couloir même si en son for intérieur il espérait ne pas la voir débarquer si vite.

- « Ziva »

Sans attendre l'autorisation de son coéquipier, elle pénétra dans la pièce, balayant la pièce d'un rapide regard.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là? » demanda Tony d'un ton qu'il voulut neutre mais Ziva perçut très nettement de la contrariété.

- « Où est Madame Dinardo? » demanda t-elle, de l'ironie colorant ses mots.

Tony se racla la gorge et fronça des sourcils. Etait-ce de la gêne, de la honte ou bien de la contrariété? Certainement un peu des trois. Ne s'en formalisant pas plus elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, observant tout minutieusement et lorsque son regard se posa sur le lit, elle ressentit un léger pincement au coeur. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle les imaginait dans ce lit... Parce qu'elle n'était pas la femme à qui Tony faisait l'amour...

C'était totalement absurde, pourquoi serait-elle jalouse de cette femme? Ziva refoula ce sentiment malsain dans un coin de son subconscient et se concentra sur le reste de la pièce.

- « C'est Gibbs qui t'as envoyé? »

Ziva reprima un sourire et lui répondit du tac au tac.

- « Car tu pensais sérieusement qu'il te laisserait avec la principale suspecte sans surveillance?! Tu te mets le doigt dans le nez. »

- « Dans l'oeil Ziva, on dit se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil...Tu me sers de chaperon quoi » grinça t-il entre le dents.

- « Exactement » dit-elle sur un ton triomphant en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. « D'autres questions? »

Tony ferma les yeux pendant un instant, essayant de se contrôler au mieux. Une part de lui était heureux de la voir, sa simple présence suffisait pour lui redonner le courage qu'il avait besoin, mais d'un autre côté, il était dangereux pour la jeune femme d'être avec eux. Certes, elle savait se défendre, d'ailleurs combien de fois ne lui avait-elle pas fait la remarque qu'elle était un agent entraîné capable de le tuer de 18 manières différentes rien qu'avec un trombone. C'était peut être son côté italien macho ou tout simplement son rôle d'ami mais il était hors de question que Ziva court le moindre risque à cause de lui. Si un malheur devait lui arriver, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner... D'ailleurs c'est à peine s'il pouvait se pardonner la mort de Kate alors même qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Le seul moyen pour la protéger elle, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, était de les tenir éloignés de lui... Mais sachant ô combien Ziva pouvait se montrer butée quelques fois, ce ne sera pas une mince à faire. Lui dire la vérité? Une option mais la connaissant, et par expérience, Tony savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, au contraire, elle resterait.

Que faire?

Que ferait le patron à sa place?

Question idiote, Gibbs ne se serait jamais laisser embarqué dans une telle histoire, ou il aurait réglé de ce problème depuis fort longtemps?

- « C'est du sérieux entre vous? » demanda t-elle, faisant sortir le jeune homme de ses pensées.

- « J'ai pas besoin de leçons de moral » s'indigna t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Se faisait-elle de fausses idées ou Tony ressemblait à quelqu'un prit entre deux feux, mal à l'aise... Etrange pour quelqu'un qui se contrefichait complètement des _qu'en dira t-on_. La seule fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi - et si ses souvenirs ne la trompaient pas – c'était le jour où toute l'équipe l'avait surpris en pleine conversation avec Jeanne au moment où ils parlaient de prendre un appartement ensemble. Gêné d'avoir dévoilé sa vie ou plutôt ses peurs devant eux, Tony était devenu blanc comme un linge, ne sachant pas quoi dire, priant certainement pour qu'ils aient entendus le moins possible.

- « Je ne te ferai pas de leçons de moral, Tony... mais avoues comme même qu'on a de quoi se poser des questions. » dit-elle, en sachant pertinemment sa phrase sibylline.

- « Megan n'est pas la responsable de la mort de son mari. »

Le ton convaincant, très convaincant qu'empruntait Tony qui croyait dur comme fer à l'innocence de la jeune femme émut énormément Ziva, sauf que l'amour rend aveugle et qu'en grattant un peu il verrait peut être que Megan le menait en bateau. L'agent du Mossad ne l'espérait pas, personne ne mérite de souffrir en amour, excepté lorsque la personne qu'on aime, et que l'on pense que c'est réciproque, vous ment. Malgré tous ses défauts, Tony était quelqu'un de bien qui méritait lui aussi de rencontrer l'amour avec une femme qui saurait le traiter comme il se devait.

- « D'ailleurs où se cache Madame Dinardo? » demanda Ziva au moment où l'eau de la douche se fit entendre.

- « Elle prend une douche »

- « Avant de prendre les voiles?! » dit-elle, finaude. « Tony, c'est quoi ce sac que je vois à côté du lit? Elle n'allait quand même pas quitter la ville alors qu'on lui avait formellement interdit de le faire. » ajouta t-elle, un brin d'amertume dans la voix, espérant toutefois que son coéquipier n'ait pas décidé de la suivre.

Espérons le...

Pourquoi? Car elle savait que Tony faisait une erreur monumentale qui risquerait de briser sa carrière ou car son absence serait difficile à vivre... Ziva secoua la tête, espérant encore – vainement - chasser ce sentiment qui l'assaillait lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Ce sentiment douloureux qui lui faisait peur... Ce sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas qualifier. Surtout ne pas mettre un nom dessus. Ne pas accepter ce qui devenait de plus en plus une évidence. Pourtant tout concordait, ce faisceau d'indices amenait qu'à une seule et unique conclusion... Elle l'aimait. Depuis combien de temps, elle n'aurait su le dire, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ça lui était tombé dessus sans crier garde. Ses défauts passaient inaperçus. En sa présence, elle se sentait si bien comme transporter sur un petit nuage qui lui faisait alors oublier toutes les monstruosités de son quotidien. Avec lui, elle avait l'impression d'être une femme et non plus l'agent du Mossad, un cv qui lui collait à la peau et qui ne faisait pas d'elle une personne des plus recommandables. Tony la rendait meilleure... Vivre sans lui, tout simplement impensable.

- « Ziva... » souffla t-il, torturé entre son envie de tout lui dire et de se taire.

_Non, Ziva, s'il te plaît ne me fais pas ce regard de chien battu, pas ce regard qui me rend complètement dingue, pensa_ t-il.

Tony dévia son regard sur le sol, incapable de soutenir davantage les yeux noisettes de cette femme. Ces yeux qui avaient appris à exprimer autre chose que celui de neutralité digne d'un tueur.

- « Tony, parle moi » murmura t-elle d'un ton quasi suppliant.

- « Je peux pas.. je »

- « Je peux t'aider seulement si tu arrêtes de me mentir. »

Ziva attendit, le voyant fléchir. Avec le temps, Ziva avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer au risque qu'il se renferme comme une huître. Impulsivement, elle s'assit à ses côtés et captura ses mains.

Au contact de sa peau contre la sienne, un frison transperça Tony qui leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Ziva qui, étrangement, exprimaient quelque chose de nouveau. Pas si nouveau enfin de compte... Cette lueur si caractéristique, cette même lueur qui étincelait ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait rencontré ce lieutenant qui avait succombé peu de temps après à des radiations...

Troublé par ce qu'il voyait, par ses mains sur les siennes, Tony était pour la première fois sans reparties, incapable de formuler un mot et même une pensée cohérente.

- « Ziva... »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Megan sortit, vêtue d'une serviette à peine plus grande qu'un timbre poste.

* * *

à suivre


	10. Chapter 10

_désolée pour cette longue attente et surtout par ce chapitre pas très long mais c'était nécessaire pour garder un peu de suspens bien que tout soit dévoillé la prochaine fois lol_

_bonne lecture _

* * *

Troublé par ce qu'il voyait, par ses mains sur les siennes, Tony était pour la première fois sans reparties, incapable de formuler un mot et même une pensée cohérente.

- « Ziva... »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Megan sortit, vêtue d'une serviette à peine plus grande qu'un timbre poste.

- « Agent David? » s'étonna Megan.

Ziva ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu, cette femme jouait la comédie.

- « J'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu une miette de notre conversation, je n'aimerais pas devoir vous faire un résumé, Madame Novak. »

- « Ziva » sermonna Tony qui avait ressenti l'animosité de sa coéquipière au moment où Megan apparut devant eux.

- « Non Tony, maintenant on arrête de se mentir. C'est dingue tu n'as donc rien appris?! »

Perplexe, le jeune Italien fronça des sourcils et par son regard, il lui demanda tacitement de développer.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle laissait parler son coeur, Ziva fuit le regard de son interlocuteur, un signe de faiblesse dont elle avait conscience mais qui lui importait peu.

- « La mission « the frog »... t'as montré que les mensonges n'ont rien de bon... que tout fini par se savoir... et que... » dit-elle en s'avançant d'un pas pour se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

- « Et que quoi? C'est une tueuse entraînée à mentir qui me fait un sermon sur le mensonge?! Elle est bien bonne... »

Ziva se retenu de ne pas le frapper, se disant que son ami n'essayait qu'une chose : la blesser pour qu'elle parte. C'était tout Tony ça... Au lieu de demander du soutien, il faisait le vide autour de lui, un geste honorable, sexiste à la limite mais qui agaçait énormément l'israélienne pourtant très habituée à soutirer des informations de gré ou de forces.

- « Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire mais tu n'y arriveras pas cette fois-ci, Tony »

- « Ziva... » appela le jeune agent doucement, si doucement que sa voix sonnait comme une supplique. « Je... c'est mieux que tu ne saches rien. »

- « Mieux pour qui? Je suis une grande fille, d'ailleurs c'est moi qui te mets au tapis et non le contraire. »

Megan, qui était restée jusqu'à là silencieuse, observant ces deux soit disant partenaires, décida finalement d'intervenir.

- « Raconte lui, Tony. On a encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent me chercher »

- « Qui ça : ils? »

- « Le FBI » répondit Tony d'une voix grave.

Tandis que Megan retourna dans la salle de bain, Tony se rassit sur le bord du lit, les mains pendantes dans le lit, il se demandait par où commencer son récit et comme faire court. Après une profonde respiration comme si ses poumons manquaient cruellement d'air, il débuta sa litanie non pas sans une certaine appréhension.

OoO

Lorsque Abby et Tim réussirent enfin à scratcher le serveur du FBI, les informations qu'ils découvrirent eut l'effet d'une bombe. C'était si... Impensable.

- « Abby qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? » demanda Mcgee en voyant la jeune scientifique, les yeux fermés se masser les tempes comme si elle essayait de passer un mal de tête fulgurant.

- « Mais enfin Mcgee, Gibbs arrive toujours quand je découvre quelque chose. »

- « On peut l'appeler pour lui demander de monter, ça ira plus vite que... que la télépathie non? » proposa t-il, un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

La jeune gothique inclina de la tête et décrocha son téléphone.

- « Abby? » appela l'ancien marine en entrant dans le apre de la jeune femme, un sempiternel café noir sans sucres à la main.

- « Ah Gibbs, tu es en retard. »

- « Tu as découvert quoi? »

Anxieuse sur la manière de le lui annoncer, elle chercha Mcgee du regard lui demandant implicitement de lui venir en aide.

- « Oui patron... on est rentré dans le serveur du FBI et il y a bien un fichier au nom de Megan Novak. »

- « Mgee, venez en au fait! » aboya t-il en le transperçant de son fameux regard bleu acier.

- « Novak est son nom marital, mais elle ne s'appelle pas Done comme elle le prétendait mais Megan Tears. Elle nous a mentit sur son nom... »

- « Le croyez vous vraiment Mcgee?! »

- « Euh... le FBI a un dossier sur elle en tant que témoins protégé »

Stupeur et silence.

La stupeur régnait sur les visages à l'exception de celui de Gibbs, si neutre, qu'il en était encore plus inquiétant. Un silence lourd de pensées multiples. De longues secondes de paralysie collective.

- « Je peux continuer? »

- « Non, non on va attendre le déluge » rétorqua l'ancien marine excédé.

à suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

_coucou me revoilà avec une suite plutôt que prévue, j'espère que vous aimerez surtout que j'ai éviter au mieux de ne pas couper trop brusquement lol alors laissez des coms ça fait toujours plaisirs _

* * *

Ziva angoissait, ridicule pour un agent du mossad, pour la femme qu'elle était : une dure à cuire, un garçon manqué comme certains hommes lui faisaient désagréablement comprendre. Mais elle angoissait pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre de la bouche de Tony car elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas, que cette révélation lui prouverait qu'elle avait alors raison : Tony avait des problèmes. Cette même sensation, Ziva l'avait déjà ressenti, la veille du jour où la voiture de son ami avait explosé, et avant même qu'elle ne sache pour sa mission. Elle avait passé une majeure partie à l'attendre au bar, se rongeant les ongles et se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour lui.. mais il n'était jamais venu... et là, la jeune femme ressentait cette même sensation désagréable.

- « Je t'écoute » l'incita t-elle à parler, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je connais Megan depuis presque vingt ans, depuis le lycée... »

Ziva observa le jeune agent, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander à quoi il pouvait ressembler à cet âge... Certainement aussi insouciant et puéril, mais peu importe c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Le magnétisme Dinozzo! L'italien dans toute sa splendeur!

- « Après le lycée, on est resté ensemble... »dit-il en levant les yeux sur elle. « .. on était amoureux. Je sais ce que tu vas dire: comment est ce possible? Antony Dinozzo sait-il faire la différence entre aimer et l'envie de faire l'amour? »

- « Arrête de faire l'idiot ou je vais te frapper » le somma t-elle sans hausser la voix.

L'amour vous tombe dessus sans prévenir, alors même qu'on l'évite comme la peste. Il vient vous happer le coeur un matin, quoi qu'on fasse, quoi qu'on dise, il est là, alors soit on l'accepte soit on ferme les yeux. L'amour vous séduit sans tenir compte de savoir si l'autre personne est faite pour vous... Tony n'aurait pas dû porter un intérêt autre que professionnel pour Jeanne, mais voilà, le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Pourquoi elle même ressentait quelque chose pour cet homme qui représentait l'opposé de l'homme idéal selon ses concepts définis depuis longtemps?

- « Pourquoi serais tu la seule personne de ce monde à ne pas aimer? »

- « On avait des projets... des projets de se marier après la fac. »

- « Et que s'est-il passé? » l'interrogea t-elle, bien qu'il était évident qu'un événement avait tout remis en cause.

Il était encore douloureux pour lui de revivre cette partie de son passé, qui, malgré le mot, n'appartenait pas vraiment au passé... Cet événement l'avait marqué à jamais, mais pas seulement que lui, Megan payait aussi les frais d'avoir eu le malheur d'être présente au mauvais moment et mauvais endroit... Un concours de circonstances avait suffit pour changer leurs vies à jamais...

- « Un soir, alors qu'elle m'attendait devant le cinéma... j'étais en retard comme d'habitude... j'avais un entraînement de foot et... »

- « Tony? » l'appela Ziva pour le ramener au coeur du débat.

D'ordinaire orgueilleux et fier comme un pape, Tony tombait – aussi paradoxale que cela puisse l'être – dans l'auto critique facilement dans les moments où ça n'allait vraiment pas fort.

- « Megan a assisté à un règlement de compte... un gars qui avait essayé de jouer les malins en ne payant pas Monsieur Luciano. »

- « Monsieur ?? »

- « Luciano. Un chef mafioso. Tu as trahi notre famille » dit-il en empruntant l'accent italien comme dans le film Le Parrain.

- « Tony! »

- « On t'as accueilli parmi nous... » imitant toujours.

- « Tony! » cria t-elle.

Cinéphile dans l'âme, le jeune agent ne cessait de faire référence à des films sans se soucier si le moment était opportun ou même sans savoir si ses collègues y portaient un intérêt. Mais Ziva savait aussi qu'il s'agissait d'une technique de détournement afin de mieux appréhender une situation. Après tout, chacun fait face à sa manière!

- « Megan était devenue gênante. Elle était la seule personne à même à pouvoir condamner ce grand homme! Et tu sais ce qu'on fait des témoins gênants? »

- « Elle a témoigné? »

- « Ouaip! Et sa vie est devenue un véritable enfer. On avait passé un contrat sur sa tête, bien que le grand manitou soit derrière les barreaux. Le seul moyen était de changer d'identité, de changer de vie. »

Ziva ferma les yeux de tristesse, comprenant toutes les implications.

- « On devait se séparer. Elle est partie se faire oublier quelque temps à l'étranger. Bordel, pourquoi a t-elle accepté de témoigner! »

- « Pour te sauver Tony. Ils vous auraient tuer tous les deux. » le raisonna t-elle bien que Tony en avait conscience.

- « Si un tel cas se présentait, je n'agirais pas pareil... je ne l'a laisserai pas partir... »

La jeune femme ignorait s'il faisait allusion à Megan ou bien s'il s'agissait d'un cas purement hypothétique.

- « Bien sûr que tu réagirais pareil. »

- « Pas si sûr » répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour lui faire passer un message.

- « Et...et maintenant? » demanda t-elle, quelque peu troublée.

- « Luciano est sorti de prison il y a deux mois, mais comme il a la dent dure en tant que bon italien qui se respecte, il tient à se venger de la personne responsable de son incarcération... Et il a déjà commencé... »

- « Avec son mari »

- « Exactement, une manière pour lui de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, voilà pourquoi elle doit partir au plus vite. »

- « Et que ressens-tu »

Tony devrait être agacé de cette nouvelle jalousie déplacée de son amie, mais au contraire, il était ravi d'avoir cet effet sur elle, cela lui montrait qu'il comptait pour elle, qu'il n'était pas seulement un collègue de travail.. Mais qu'étaient-ils réellement?

- « Si ta question est de savoir si je l'aime encore, la réponse est non Ziva. Megan restera une personne importante dans ma vie, mais il n'y aura plus de _nous_. »

- « Mais pourquoi avoir menti en prétextant entretenir une relation avec elle? »

- « Pour fausser les pistes. Tu vois je me suis amélioré dans le mensonge » dit-il sarcastique avant que son sourire ne s'efface de nouveau.

- « Tony? Te rends tu comptes que tu peux être le prochain sur la liste »

* * *

à suivre


	12. Chapter 12

_un nouveau chapitre encore très tiva, enfin c'est surtout des sous entendus, le reste viendra plus tard lol _

_pensez à me laisser des coms, ça motive et surtout à ça encourage à poursuivre la fic plus rapidement _

* * *

- « Si ta question est de savoir si je l'aime encore, la réponse est non Ziva. Megan restera une personne importante dans ma vie, mais il n'y aura plus de _nous_. »

- « Mais pourquoi avoir menti en prétextant entretenir une relation avec elle? »

- « Pour fausser les pistes. Tu vois je me suis amélioré dans le mensonge » dit-il sarcastique avant que son sourire ne s'efface de nouveau.

- « Tony? Te rends-tu comptes que tu peux être le prochain sur la liste »

- « Peut être... »

- « Peut être? » s'étrangla Ziva. « Attends Tony, est ce que tu comprends tous les jeux? »

- « Enjeux Ziva, on dit comprendre les enjeux, et oui j'ai conscience des risques. »

Il se leva et enfila sa veste, le FBI ne devrait pas tarder. La jeune Israélienne se leva d'un bond et tira sur le bras de Tony pour qu'il se retourne, le sondant d'un regard qui ne tarissait aucune objections, il devait l'écouter.

- « Ils s'en sont pris à son mari, que crois-tu qu'ils feront après? »

Son expérience au Mossad lui avait appris à bien des égards que la meilleurs vengeance n'est pas de tuer mais d'exécuter l'entourage. Vivre dans la souffrance, dans la douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres chers est bien plus terrible que la mort elle même.

- « C'est pour ça que je ne tenais pas à vous mettre au courant. »

- « On est une équipe, Tony »

Ziva se retint d'ajouter un commentaire bien plus personnel.

- « Ça me rappelle un film... » commença le jeune agent mais une coup de poing sur son bras par sa coéquipière le coupa net.

- « C'est plus fort que toi! » s'insurgea t-elle d'un regard assassin. « Tony, grandi un peu »

Les yeux de Tony se voilèrent, de surprise Ziva fit un pas en arrière. Jamais elle n'avait vu ce regard sur ce visage pourtant si familier, c'était celui d'un homme ayant trop vécu ou alors trop souffert...

- « Ziva, tu connais de moi que ce que je veux bien te montrer »

- « Tu te trompes sur ce point. » le contredit-elle en lui relevant le visage de son index. « Je ne sais peut être pas par quoi tu es passé, quelles épreuves... mais ce que je sais, néanmoins... c'est que tu es un homme bien Antony Dinozzo... et que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi. »

Emu par les paroles de la jeune femme, Tony lui aurait bien rétorqué une ou deux blagues à la Dinozzo, mais finalement il s'en abstenu, Ziva avait - malgré son côté _je ne parle jamais de mes sentiments_ - laissé parler son coeur, alors il devait en faire autant.

- « Avant Megan.. je n'étais pas comme ça... »

- « Tu veux dire un dragueur invétéré qui alignait les femmes sur son tableau de chasse? » le reformula Ziva sur un ton mi amusé, mi ironique.

- « Merci pour ce super descriptif de moi, Zee-va »

- « Perdre Megan t'as fais souffert, tu as perdu confiance en l'amour...jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Jeanne »

_Fine psychologue_, pensa Tony mais elle se trompait sur un petit détail.

- « Je ne suis pas qu'un gamin attardé »

- « Je le sais »

Tony semblait avoir deux personnalités, tantôt il se montrait agaçant, exaspérant, tant d'adjectifs convenait pour cet homme qui souffrait selon son ancienne coéquipière du syndrome de Peter Pan. Sauf que lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient, le jeune Italien retrouvait son sérieux et son professionnalisme qui faisait de lui un bon agent du ncis. Un meilleur agent qu'elle, mais cela, Ziva le gardait pour soi pour ne pas nourrir davantage son ego sur-dimensionné. Elle avait toujours eu toute confiance en Tony pour qu'il couvre ses arrières. C'était une confiance réciproque d'ailleurs.

Tony et Ziva se toisèrent du regard, c'est comme si au travers de leurs yeux, chacun pouvait communiquer à l'autre les non-dits, tout ce que leurs bouches ne pouvaient, n'osaient, dire. Ils auraient pu s'y perdre indéfiniment si seulement la sonnerie du portable de Ziva n'avait pas retenti.

- « C'est Gibbs » le prévient-elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait décrocher ou pas.

- « Décroche, je ne serai pas étonné que Gibbs soit au courant »

Et effectivement, d'après les réponses de Ziva, leur boss avait suffisamment fouiné pour tout connaître de l'histoire, enfin, que la partie écrite dans les dossiers. Soulagé d'un certain côté que Gibbs ait appris cette partie de son passé, il redoutait toutefois sa réaction qui pour Tony ne pourrait être que de la déception : une fois encore il lui avait délibérément menti. Comment pourrait-il encore lui faire confiance dans l'avenir?

- « Alors, qu'a t-il dit? » interrogea Tony lorsque Ziva eut fermé le clapet de son portable.

- « Mcgee a craqué le serveur du FBI, ils savent tout »

- « Mcgoogle! Etonnant! » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- « Je dois rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que le FBI vienne chercher Megan... par sécurité. »

- « Il n'a pas que dit ça. »

- « Tony »

- « Non, dis moi Ziva! »

La jeune femme comprenait la réaction de son coéquipier; Gibbs étant un peu comme un mentor, un père spirituel, l'opinion qu'il avait sur lui comptait énormément, même plus que celui de sa propre famille. Mais la vérité était qu'elle ne savait pas, l'ancien marine s'était montré bref et succinct, préférant évoquer par téléphone l'affaire uniquement. Sa réaction viendrait plus tard, et encore, il faudrait l'interpréter puisque Gibbs avait la fâcheuse manie de s'exprimer qu'avec un minimum de mots.

- « Je te dis la vérité. Par contre, moi, je peux te dire ce que je ressens... bien que ton comportement soit honorable, nous mettre à l'égard par soucis de sécurité... je l'ai ressenti comme un manque de confiance... Tony, je suis un agent du Ncis comme toi. Le risque fait parti du métier. Entre coéquipiers... »

- « Ne me cite pas la règle 1, Ziva. Je ne me suis jamais foutu de toi. »

- « Je n'allais pas dire ça. Ce que je veux dire... c'est que lorsque le risque est imminent on se couvre les arrières, alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser couvrir les tiens dans ce cas.

- « Vous n'êtes pas que des collègues, vous êtes bien plus... et je ne voulais pas que mon passé interfère que... »

- « Que quoi? Qu'on en sache un peu plus sur toi? »

- « Attends Ziva, toi aussi tu me caches tes choses. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes traces de brûlures sur les jambes.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par cette manie de Tony de toujours retourner une situation à son profit.

- « On est sur un pied d'égalité sur ce coup » ajouta t-il las, en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain, toquant pour voir si Megan était bientôt prête.

La jeune femme sortit, la confusion s'affichant sur son visage.

- « Vous nous écoutiez » maugréa Ziva entre ses dents.

- « Oui, pardon... »

Le téléphone de la chambre sonna, après un coup d'oeil anxieux à Tony, Megan alla répondre...

* * *

à suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

_Reis64, Sunday 87, Adrastea93, merci pour vos coms ça m'a poussé à écrire la suite plus rapidement_

_bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Le FBI ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'on avait – une nouvelle fois – forcé l'entrée de leur serveur pour consulter des dossiers. Pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heures pour savoir à qui le mérite en revenait. Une seule équipe au ncis avait suffisamment de culot et d'audace pour violer une loi fédérale. Lorsque Gibbs vit Fornell sortir de l'ascenseur, l'ancien marine adopta immédiatement sa tête des mauvais jours et sans un mot, il fit signe à son visiteur de le suivre dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton marche arrêt, les lumières se tamisèrent.

- « Tu sais Jethro, un jour ça va mal finir. Je ne serai pas toujours là à faire mon numéro de claquettes pour sauver tes fesses. »

- « Tobias, m'aurais tu transmis le dossier de Novak si je te l'avais demandé? »

Bien que formulée comme une question, le ton employé ne suggérait qu'une réponse négative. Bien sûr que non, jamais il n'aurait pu avoir le dossier, du moins, pas par les voies légales. Malgré ses années d'expérience dans le ncis, Gibbs n'avait toujours pas compris les raisons qui poussaient les agences fédérales à se livrer une guerre sans merci. N'étaient-elles pas sensées travailler coude à coude, pour que la loi soit respectée?

- « Etais tu au courant avant? »

Fornell sortit un paquet de chewing-gum de sa veste et en proposa un à l'ancien marine qui l'accepta; une façon à eux d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

- « Je ne l'ai su qu'il y a quelques semaines, lorsque mon directeur m'a chargé d'une mission de protection. »

- « Celle de Madame Novak »

- « Tony était déjà sur le coup. »

- « Tu l'as pourtant laissé faire » fit-il sans prendre la peine de cacher son agacement d'avoir été délibérément mis de côté.

- « Oui, car c'est un agent mais aussi car il était mieux placé que nous pour la protéger. Luciano a recours à des méthodes particulières pour s'occuper de ses victimes, Tony savait donc à qui, il avait à faire. »

- « Tu ne t'es pas dit à un moment donné que je devais savoir que le FBI se servait d'un de mes agents »

Ce qui lui aurait évité de perdre du temps et de gaspiller de l'énergie pour rien. Gibbs avait une sainte horreur qu'on se foute de lui et de son travail. Si seulement on l'avait tenu au courant, le ncis et le FBI auraient pu collaborer.

- « C'est une affaire commune désormais. J'ai un capitaine mort car sa femme est un témoin protégé contre un mafioso qui entend se venger à sa sortie de prison. »

- « Je sais tout ça. Mais Jethro... ne fais pas tout capoter avant qu'elle soit en sécurité. J'ai deux agents qui doivent aller la chercher à son hôtel. »

- « Et après? Que se passera t-il lorsqu'elle sera mise au rouge. A voir comment Luciano s'est occupé de son mari, je ne donne pas cher à Dinozzo pour qu'il lui arrive la même chose. » fit Gibbs avant de s'interrompre, comprenant que Fornell ne lui disait pas tout. « Que me caches-tu? »

- « Rien »

Gibbs sonda l'agent, et à voir la dilatation de ses pupilles, l'accélération de sa respiration, il mentait.

- « Tony va servir d'appât... pour que vous puissiez le prendre en flag de tentative de meurtre. »

- « Oui. »

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il frappa sur une paroi en acier de l'ascenseur à défaut de pouvoir le faire sur Fornell, se retenant à la dernière minute de lui fracasser la tête pour se défouler. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de laisser transparaître ses sentiments. Pas comme ça. A vrai dire, il se sentait quelque part impuissant devant ce qui arrivait; Tony était envoyé au casse-pipe sans que lui ne soit là pour couvrir ses arrières.

- « Ne sous estime pas ton agent, Gibbs. »

- « Je ne le sous estime pas... je sais de quoi il est capable, mais qui va couvrir ses arrières une fois ta mission accomplie. On ne sait pas quand Luciano peut frapper. »

- « Dinozzo sait mieux que quiconque quel est son mode opératoire. »

- « Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, une chose qui ne serait pas écrite dans le dossier que j'ai lu » questionna Gibbs, tous ses sens en alerte.

Fornell, soupira, décidément rien ne lui échappait.

- « Comme toujours, ton instinct ne te trompe pas. »

- « Dois-je te frapper pour que tu me dises enfin ce que je dois savoir, Tobias » le menaça t-il, arborant un regard assassin.

- «Peu de temps après que Megan ait disparu de la circulation, juste avant le procès de Luciano, ce dernier a tenté une dernière fois de sauver sa peau. »

- « Comment? »demanda Gibbs, bien qu'il en avait une petite idée.

- « Il a kidnappé Tony pour lui soutirer des informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait Megan. »

L'ancien marine croisa les bras et par un signe de tête, lui indiqua de poursuivre.

- « Ils l'ont battu pendant trois jours, mais Tony tint bon, il n'a rien dit. »

- « Comment s'en est-il sorti? »

- « Il s'est échappé, personne n'a su comment il y est arrivé. Un passant l'a trouvé évanoui quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, gisant dans son sang. On lui avait planté un couteau à cran dans l'épaule et avec un sadisme sans bornes, on l'a tourné dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. »

Il n'était pas très difficile pour Gibbs d'imaginer la scène, son vécu militaire l'aidait même assez bien. Il secoua la tête pour effacer ce que son imagination lui montrait, ce n'était pas le moment de baisser sa garde, justement maintenant alors que tout était en train de se jouer. Ne jamais se relâcher, Gibbs se répéta cette phrase comme un tambour dans la tête.

- « Pourquoi... pourquoi cette partie n'est pas inscrite dans le rapport? »

- « Franchement je ne sais pas, mais à mon avis, Dinozzo l'a demandé pour que son passé ne puisse pas avoir de conséquences navrantes sur sa carrière. »

- « Comment ça? »

- « Il était sensé intégrer l'académie de police une fois l'année universitaire terminée. Psychologiquement parlant, être kidnappé et torturé pendant trois jours n'a rien de très glorifiant, on l'aurait certainement refoulé. »

Gibbs approuva, effectivement il comprenait les réticences de son agent. Lui même avait connu les regards de travers et les questions de savoir s'il était encore apte à être un bon marine lorsque Shanon et Kelly furent assassinées. Tous ces psy ne savent rien, ne comprennent rien.

OoO

- « Tu es prête? »

- « A redémarrer tout de zéro, encore... oui. » répondu Megan en mettant sa veste.

- « Tu l'as mis? »

Megan souleva son haut, montrant un gilet par-balles sur lequel était écris ncis.

- « C'est le tien, Tony? » demanda Ziva, décidant de se mêler de leur conversation.

- « Je n'y ai pensé que trop tard, donc oui je lui ai donné le mien. On ne sait jamais »

- « Enfin, gilet ou pas, ça ne servira pas à grand chose s'il lui tire une balle en pleine tête » argua Ziva.

Voyant Megan changer de couleur, l'italien donna un coup de coude à Ziva, maudissant sa manie de dire tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit.

- «Ba quoi c'est vrai? »

- « Luciano n'aime pas les exécutions... il préfère faire durer le plaisir si on peut parler comme ça. La preuve en est, son mari. »

Ziva ne sut pourquoi, mais elle eut la sensation que son coéquipier parlait d'expérience. Perplexe, elle vérifia néanmoins ses munitions sous l'oeil affolé de Tony qui lui faisait des signes de ne pas le faire devant Megan.

* * *

à suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci pour vos si gentils coms, ça m'a fait super plaisir!_

_Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long, oui j'ai fais des efforts lol alors bonne lecture_

* * *

Ziva ne sut pourquoi, mais elle eut la sensation que son coéquipier parlait d'expérience. Perplexe, elle vérifia néanmoins ses munitions sous l'oeil affolé de Tony qui lui faisait des signes de ne pas le faire devant Megan.

- « Alors quel est le programme? » demanda Ziva en remettant son arme dans l'étui.

- « Deux agents du Fbi nous attendent en bas pour conduire Megan à une planque, et demain... »

- « Je partirai, c'est ça? » le coupa Megan.

- « Oui. Rassure toi, je viendrai avec toi, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle tant que tu ne seras pas montée dans cette avion. Tout se passera bien, tu me fais confiance? »

Megan lui répondit par un sourire avant de déclarer d'une voix triste :

- « Je ne serai même pas là pour l'enterrement de mon mari, même si on était séparé, j'aurai voulu m'y rendre »

- « Je sais » en lui caressant tendrement sa joue.

Les deux anciens amants se jaugèrent du regard, certainement un moyen de se rassurer l'un et l'autre sur la tournure des événements, que tout se terminera par un happy end. Se sentant comme la cinquième roue d'un carrosse, Ziva se racla la gorge exagérément pour attirer leurs attention, mais surtout pour que Tony cesse de la toucher.

- « Un problème, Zee-va? »

- « Non, on devrait y aller. »

- « On? Non, non, toi tu ne vas nul part »

- « Tiens donc! Que tu le veuilles ou non Dinozzo, je vous accompagne »

Tony capitula, à quoi bon tenter de l'en dissuader, parfois elle se montrait si bornée que rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la chambre, aussi discrètement que possible, observant autour d'eux et guettant la moindre anormalité. Comme convenu, deux agents du FBI les attendaient dans le hall d'entrée, et après que Tony se soit assuré qu'ils étaient bien ce qu'ils prétendaient l'être, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une voiture banalisée. Tous étaient sur la corde raide, crispés, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que la situation dérape d'un moment à un autre. Assise derrière, entre Tony et Ziva, Megan faisait de son mieux pour paraître détendue, mais le jeune Italien ne se laissa pas prendre, il la connaissait que trop bien. Il se permit alors de prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et lui chuchota quelques mots. De son côté, Ziva pesta intérieurement en les voyant si proches, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit - au nom de quoi se montrait-elle si possessive envers lui?

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard à destination. Une petite maison légèrement reculée de la ville et de toute forme de civilisation servait quelque fois de planque pour le FBI. L'hôtel n'étant plus un lieu suffisamment sur, la prudence voulait que Megan change encore de planque, même pour une seule nuit.

- « Détends toi Megan » la somma Tony en fermant la porte d'entrée.

- « Désolée c'est plus fort que moi même si je sais que quatre personnes sont là pour me protéger. »

- « Et par n'importe lesquelles. Il y a deux agents du FBI qui sont là et resteront en faction dehors, un tueur du Mossad, et surtout moi: le meilleur agent du NCIS. »

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel, médusée que Tony ne puisse s'empêcher de flatter son ego en toutes circonstances.

- « Attendez, Ziva, Tony parle sérieusement, vous êtes une tueuse. »

- « Oh il exagère toujours un peu. »

- « C'est vrai, j'oubliais ta qualification d'espionne et de bourreau » fit Tony en regardant par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que les deux agents soient bien en place.

La jeune Israélienne ne prit même pas la peine de rétorquer, car finalement, c'était la stricte vérité même si Tony grossissait un peu le tableau.

- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est que je commence à avoir faim, Ziva au fourneau! »

- « Et puis quoi encore, je suis pas ton lapin! »

- « Ziva, tu as encore des difficultés avec les subtilités de notre langue, on dit _larbin_ mais je te verrai bien déguisée en lapine, surtout avec la petit queue derrière et... »

Ziva venait de lui abattre son poing sur l'épaule pour qu'il se taise.

- « Je vais aller nous préparer quelque chose, mais c'est pour Megan, car toi, mon petit derrière poilu, ça ne te ferait pas de mal une petite diète »

Ziva ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réplique, elle tourna des talons et fila à la cuisine, de toute façon, elle devait téléphoner à Gibbs pour le prévenir de la tournure des événements. Elle aurait pu le faire devant Tony, mais ne sachant pas de quelle humeur serait l'ancien marine, Ziva voulait que son coéquipier reste fixé sur sa mission et non qu'il ait l'esprit occupé en redoutant la réaction de leur patron.

- « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Megan? »

- « Comment... comment sait-elle pour tes fesses?.. à moins que... »

Tony lui adressa un sourire gêné plus que charmeur.

- « Non... non tu te fais de fausses idées. »

OoO

- « Abby, tu penses pas que tu devrais ralentir sur la caféine »

- « Justement non Mcgee, ça fait des heures que je recherche la moindre trace sur ce Luciano : pas de portable, pas de compte bancaires, pas de domicile connu, nada, c'est comme s'il avait disparu de la circulation. » dit-elle sans cesser de pianoter sur son clavier.

- « Mais comment pourrais tu trouver quelque chose si tu passes ton temps aux toilettes. »

- « C'est sûr, surtout si tu ne m'aides pas. » lâcha t-elle, d'un ton dédaigneux avant de lui montrer un paquet de chips. « Je mange du salé pour augmenter ma rétention d'eau. »

Mcgee secoua la tête, depuis le temps, il devrait être habitué par son comportement.

- « J'ai vérifié les hommes de mains qui travaillaient avant pour lui, tous morts ou en prison, excepté un certain... Martino »

- « Et qu'as tu trouvé sur lui ?» demanda une voix ferme.

Une fois encore, Gibbs venait d'entrer dans l'antre de la jeune gothique sans s'annoncer et encore moins sans faire de bruit.

- « Euh.. on a jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus. »

- « Donc c'est sûrement lui qui sera chargé du sale boulot. Que sait-on de lui? »

- « Il était en quelque sorte le bras droit de Luciano, chargé des sales besognes et... »

- « Et? »

- « C'est un adepte du couteau. »

Gibbs ravala sa salive, surtout ne pas montrer ses émotions, ne pas penser à ce que Tony avait enduré à cause de lui.

- « Il faut se concentrer sur lui, Martino nous conduira à Luciano. »

- « Tony et Ziva sont toujours à l'hôtel? » demanda Abby

- « Non, ils ont rejoint une planque du FBI »

- « Mais enfin pourquoi tu n'es pas parti les rejoindre? » s'affola t-elle, ne comprenant pas l'inactivité de Gibbs qui aurait en tant ordinaire volé pour aider ses agents.

Rester en retrait et attendre ne le ressemblait pas.

- « Mcgee, je veux que vous vérifiez la liste des visiteurs que Luciano a eu pendant son incarcération, vous vérifiez tout, je veux tout savoir jusqu'à la taille de leurs chaussures! » aboya t-il en pointant de l'index la photo de Luciano affichée sur l'écran plasma, puis il partit en trombe, tout le corps en avant, comme projeté vers on ne savait quoi mais que lui seul savait..

Pourquoi reste t-il là? Oui bonne question, pensa t-il en arrivant devant l'ascenseur. Tous ses sens en alerte, son intuition jusqu'à infaillible lui disait que cette histoire tournerait mal. Et lui que faisait-il? Il restait bien sagement au bureau comme tout bon bureaucrate qui se respecte, comme toutes personnes qu'il haïssait au plus haut point. Il se frappa l'arrière du crâne, une manière comme une autre pour se remettre les idées en place, après tout ça fonctionnait plutôt pas mal sur Dinozzo.

Dinozzo... cet idiot lui avait caché bien des choses sur son passé, mais n'aurai-il pas fait de même! Finalement, oui, il aurait agis pareil. Gibbs n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant, de rester en retrait alors que sa place était auprès d'eux, sur le terrain. Sauf qu'il savait que sa présence aurait l'effet inverse escompté, pour protéger une personne, la règle d'or obligeait qu'il y ait le moins possibles d'agents. A trop vouloir protéger ses agents, il risquait de les mettre en danger, d'attirer la puce à ceux contre qui Megan tentait d'échapper. Ils auraient tout le temps après de coincer ce mafioso et son acolyte, bien qu'il préférait les voir sur une table d'autopsie. Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais la solution la plus viable, la moins dangereuse, était que Tony serve d'appât après, une fois Megan en sécurité. Ils auraient alors une meilleure marge de manoeuvre.

Bordel, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en persuader?!

* * *

à suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

_coucou tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir, voilà un long chapitre avec... une coupure qui vous donneront certainement envie de me tapper lol _

* * *

- « Ziva, vous êtes un cordon bleu, avec un rien vous nous avez préparé un vrai festin. » fit Megan en l'aidant à débarrasser.

- « Ne flatte pas trop son ego, sinon elle risque de prendre la grosse tête. »

- « C'est l'hôpital qui se moque du malade » grinça l'israélienne

- « On dit la charité, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. » rectifia Tony.

- « Peu importe! » se vexa Ziva.

Elle ne devrait pas s'énerver autant, surtout qu'elle était habituée à ce que Tony la reprenne régulièrement sur ses fautes de langages, une manière pour lui de nourrir son machisme et un moyen pour elle de s'américaniser. La vérité est qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être dans cette pièce avec eux, les écoutant parler du passé, les voir se regarder avec tendresse. S'en était trop.

- « Je sors pour m'assurer que tout va bien » informa Ziva en attrapant sa veste.

Une fois dehors, Ziva rabattit le col de sa veste, un vent froid et cinglant s'était levé depuis la tombée de la nuit. Elle descendit les marches du perron et s'assit sur la dernière marche. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant, expirant lentement et calmement. Ce dîner avait mis ses nerfs à bout.

- « Tout va bien agent David? »

- « Megan, vous devriez rentrer à l'intérieur » somma Ziva.

- « Je ne crois pas non » la contredit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- « Megan... »

- « Je sais très bien que vous ne m'aimez pas trop. »

Ziva hocha de la tête en signe d'acquiescement, effectivement elle ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi prétendre le contraire?

- « Et je crois savoir aussi pourquoi? »

- « Vous m'intéressez, dites moi » fit Ziva, sarcastique.

- « Vous aimez Tony »

Ziva se mit à rire comme si elle venait d'entendre la blague la plus drôle de toute sa vie.

- « C'est une façon d'agir. »

- « Comment ça? »

- « De refuser d'écouter son coeur pour ne pas prendre le risque de souffrir. »

La gorge de Ziva se serra à l'entente de ces mots pour les avoir elle même prononcés à Tony du temps où il sortait avec Jeanne.

- « Tony est un homme bien. »

- « Je sais, mais... »

- « Mais quoi? Entre vous ça crève les yeux qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

- « Ah bon! Et que se passe t-il entre nous, allez s'y mettez moi au courant! »

- « C'est dur pour moi de le voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre » chuchota Megan

Ziva observa du coin de l'oeil la jeune femme, concluant que malgré le temps et les années de séparation, Megan l'aimait toujours. Tony était et serait son éternel amour.

- « Mais je ne ferai rien pour le retenir. Ziva, c'est sûrement un cliché mais il dit pourtant vrai: la vie est courte, si courte pour ne pas dire aux gens qu'on les aime. Qu'est ce qui vous empêche de vous aimer? »

Elle avait bien une dizaine de bonnes raisons en tête, à commencer par la fameuse règle numéro 12 : ne pas sortir avec un de ses collègues, mais finalement, cette règle lui servait de prétexte puisqu'elle appréciait que très modérément qu'une foutue règle lui dise avec qui elle pouvait sortir ou pas. Après? Le fait que Tony ne soit pas juif représentait-il un problème? Là encore c'était une excuse plus qu'une raison, car en règle générale elle faisait toujours le contraire de ce que son paternel lui imposait, surtout en matière d'homme. Alors quoi? Avait-elle peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés? Avait-elle peur que Tony ne brise son coeur comme il avait su le faire avec tant d'autres femmes?

- « Vous vous trompez Megan, Tony et moi ne sommes que des amis. »

- « Des amis, oui bien sûr, on agissait pareil avant de se mettre ensemble. Vous ne cessez pas de vous chamailler, sans parler de ces regards... Faites lui un peu confiance, Ziva. »

- « Je lui fais confiance, on est partenaire »

- « Je veux dire, dans le cadre intime; il ne fera rien pour vous blesser intentionnellement. Il va m'en vouloir de vous en avoir parlé mais... »

- « De quoi? Qu'est ce que je suis censée savoir? »

- « Il ne s'agit pas de lui trouver une excuse sur son comportement passé avec les femmes, mais il faut savoir qu'il a vécu un événement assez perturbant. »

- « Votre séparation, oui. »

- « Non, il y autre chose »

Megan se massa la nuque, inspira profondément puis parla d'une voix brisée.

- « Tony est un homme d'honneur et c'est encore plus vrai en amour... Peu de temps après ma mise sous protection des témoins rapprochés, Tony a été kidnappé par Lucciano »

- « Pour le faire parler? »

- « Oui. Il savait pourtant où je me trouvais... il était le seul à savoir même ma famille l'ignorait. »

- « Il n'a rien dit. »

- « Rien. Trois jours de tortures et Tony n'a pas dit un seul mot. Avez vous déjà remarqué une cicatrice sur son épaule gauche?

Ziva murmura un faible oui pour l'avoir vue lors d'une mission sous couverture, mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander comme il s'était fait ça.

- « C'est le résultat d'un couteau à cran qu'ils ont tourné encore et encore jusqu'à ce la douleur soit si intense qu'il tombe dans les pommes »

La jeune israélienne déglutit avec difficultés, considérant son expérience au mossad elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la scène.

- « Et pour le réveiller, on lui balançait une ou deux décharges électriques sur le torse . »

- « Comment... comment? »

- « Comment a t-il tenu? Comment s'en est-il sorti? Un moment d'inattention d'un des gardes qui le remettait dans sa cellule, il lui restait si peu de forces mais assez pour l'assommer et s'échapper. »

Ziva se mit à trembler, mais pas de froid. Elle souffrait de savoir ce que Tony avait enduré, ce qui expliquait bien des choses finalement...

- « Tony est capable de tout pour quelqu'un qu'il aime, pour vous il soulèverait des montagnes... il n'attend qu'un signe de votre part »

Megan se leva et rentra dans la maison, laissant Ziva songeuse.

_Il est capable de tout pour quelqu'un qu'il aime_... Ziva le savait déjà, par amour, Tony aurait été capable de tout abandonner pour Jeanne, son métier, ses amis, tout, pour suivre une femme qui ne le méritait pas. Une femme qui l'avait accusée du meurtre de son père uniquement pour se venger de lui avoir menti sur son identité, alors que ses sentiments, eux, étaient véridiques et non simulés. Et elle, est ce qu'elle pouvait prétendre le mériter? C'est là que la bas blesse. Ziva avait un lourd passé dont elle n'était pas vraiment fière. D'accord, en trois ans elle avait changé, la tueuse était devenue une enquêtrice, la femme réservée et méfiante s'était peu à peu ouverte au monde, mais intrinsèquement, elle était et restera quelqu'un de mauvais... Elle savait faire un amalgame avec son frère Ari, mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait, l'impression d'être comme son frère : une mauvaise graine. Ziva n'avait pas su voir la véritable personnalité de son frère, pas su faire abstraction du lien familial pour se rendre compte qu'il jouait un double jeu. Et les conséquences de son aveuglement avaient été la mort de Kate, un membre apprécié de l'équipe de Gibbs.

Peux t-il m'aimer malgré ça? En dépit de mon lien avec Ari, en dépit de ma nature réservée, en dépit de sa peur d'aimer...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ziva avait peur, et elle ne supportait pas ce sentiment de faiblesse qui lui embrouillait l'esprit et l'empêcher de penser rationnellement. De rage contre elle même, elle donna un coup dans le pied de l'escalier puis rentra dans la maison.

- « Ça y est on s'est calmé, David » dit Tony assit sur le canapé.

- « Où est Megan »

- « Partir dormir, tu peux en faire autant »

Le ton de son coéquipier était froid.

- « Et toi? »

- « Je vais rester éveillé. »

Sans un mot, la jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, n'osant pas le regarder en face.

- « Ziva, tu peux me dire ce que Megan t'as fais? »

- « Rien »

- « Ba voyons, si tes yeux pouvaient tuer, moi et elle on seraient morts. » rétorqua t-il sarcastique avant d'ajouter sur un ton amusé. « Tu es jalouse. »

- « Non, mais tu rêves là Dinozzo! »

Tony s'approcha de son visage et à mesure que les secondes passaient, un sourire de triomphe s'élargissait sur son visage.

- « Tu mens, tes pupilles se dilatent, Zee-va. »

- « Ok, ok, je suis jalouse. Tu es content » s'énerva t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Très... car ça signifie que »

- « Stop! » le somma t-elle en levant son index pour qu'il se taise.

Elle n'était pas prêt encore à assumer cette vérité et encore moins à ce que Tony la lui dise à haute voix.

- « Ziva » l'appela t-il d'un voix rauque en couvrant sa main avec la sienne « Tu ne t'es jamais dis que ça pouvait être partagé. »

- « Tony. »

Pour une fois, Ziva resta sans répartie, clouée par ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de l'italien. De la sincérité et quelque chose... qui lui coupa le souffle.

- « Je ne plaisante pas. »

- « Je sais. »

Et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui était si déconcertant.

- « La grande Ziva David aurait-elle peur de livrer ce combat? »

- « Plutôt de partir perdante »

Tony s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant les mots qui pourront la rassurer, mais que peut-on dire à une personne qui a peur d'aimer? Jusqu'à Jeanne, il n'avait jamais voulu prendre le risque de s'accrocher à quelqu'un, préférant l'attache charnel à celui du coeur, sauf que malgré ses efforts pour ne pas succomber, il s'était fait capturé par les rouages de l'amour. Il entrevoyait le bonheur avec le médecin jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ferme la porte au nez, juste au moment où il acceptait enfin l'idée d'un : pour la vie. Il avait mis du temps à guérir, se disant qu'on ne l'y reprendra pas à croire en l'amour, que finalement il était mile fois plus heureux lorsqu'il se comportait sexuellement comme un adolescent. Sauf qu'il se trompait, et lourdement.

- « Toi, tu refuses de prendre un risque?! »

Tony esquissa un sourire ce qui effraya Ziva, le connaissant, il avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Lorsqu'il s'avança de son visage, elle aurait pu reculer, quand il posa une main sur son visage, il lui aurait été facile de le repousser, mais la jeune femme n'en fit rien. Elle se laissa porter par les événements. Quand elle sentit son souffle contre sa bouche, Ziva ferma les yeux, attendant le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. N'y tenant plus, elle combla la distance les séparant, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement au départ, puis la passion enfouit en eux depuis si longtemps se réveilla et s'empara d'eux. C'est à ce moment là que la lumière se coupa...

* * *

à suivre... bientôt


	16. Chapter 16

_Désolée pour cette absence mais par manque de temps je n'ai pas pu écrire la suite bien que j'avais déjà toute la scène en tête, je vais essayer d'écrire la prochaine rapidement, merci pour vos reviews vous pouvez continuer vous savez lol _

* * *

Tony esquissa un sourire ce qui effraya Ziva, le connaissant, il avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Lorsqu'il s'avança de son visage, elle aurait pu reculer, quand il posa une main sur son visage, il lui aurait été facile de le repousser, mais la jeune femme n'en fit rien. Elle se laissa porter par les événements. Quand elle sentit son souffle contre sa bouche, Ziva ferma les yeux, attendant le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. N'y tenant plus, elle combla la distance les séparant, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement au départ, puis la passion enfoui en eux depuis si longtemps se réveilla et s'empara d'eux. C'est à ce moment là que la lumière se coupa...

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt et échangèrent un regard, un seul et unique, comprenant que cette coupure de courant n'était en rien accidentel.

- « Ils sont là » murmura Tony d'une voix qu'il voulut la plus rassurante mais Ziva y décela de la peur.

Ce qui était tout à fait surprenant de la part de Tony, un homme tellement macho de nature qu'il parvenait en toute circonstances à masquer sa peur. Mais pas cette fois...

- « Va voir Megan » lui ordonna t-il, se relevant, la main déjà sur son holster pour en sortir son arme.

- « Et tu comptes faire quoi Dinozzo? Ils sont certainement dehors, tapis je ne sais où à attendre que l'un de nous sorte! »

- « Fais ce que je te dis! »

- « Tony... »

- « Il y a un passage secret dans sa chambre, juste derrière l'armoire, ça mène sous la maison. Allez y et contacte Gibbs. »

Elle aurait voulu le dissuader de ne pas sortir, mais son regard déterminé l'empêcha de parler, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Elle devait lui obéir que ça lui plaise ou non, même si elle ressentait une boule dans l'estomac à l'idée de le savoir seul dehors sans elle pour le couvrir.

- « S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis » fit-il d'une voix si douce sans oser croiser son regard.

- « Fais attention »

Pour toute réponse, Tony lui chipa un baiser. Ziva ne le quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la porte d'entrée, après quoi elle se rua dans la chambre de Megan, la réveillant en fracas.

- « Mais .. qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » lui demanda t-elle d'une voix somnolente.

- « Ils sont là. Ils vous ont retrouvé » lui annonça Ziva sans préambule.

Le visage de Megan se décomposa en entendant sa pire crainte se réaliser. Aussitôt, elle se leva du lit tandis que la jeune Israélienne poussait l'armoire avec une telle facilité, alors que d'apparence, elle semblait si lourde pour qu'une seule personne puisse y arriver. Elle tata le mur et lorsque sa paume palpa un léger renfoncement, l'agent du Mossad poussa à cet endroit de sa main, une partie du mur s'ouvrit, dans un bruit fracassant, libérant l'accès à ce qui semblait être un tunnel.

- « Comment... comment le saviez vous? » demanda Megan derrière elle.

- « Peu importe, suivez moi »

Ziva sortit de sa poche un zippo et l'alluma.

- « Venez! »

Megan la suivit sur les talons, s'accrochant à son bras gauche telle qu'une petite fille apeurée se rendant à son premier jour d'école, ce qui n'était pas vraiment éloignée de la vérité. La jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille, incapable de réfléchir posément, elle se reposait sur Ziva pour l'aider à sortir de cette situation inextricable. Agacée d'être littéralement collée aux basques, la jeune Israélienne faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la repousser, se raisonnant en se disant qu'à sa place, elle agirait certainement pareille.

- « Ziva, où est Tony? »

- « Il est dehors pour inspecter les alentours? »

- « Quoi? Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir accompagné? » s'étrangla Megan en resserrant davantage son étreinte sur le bras de Ziva.

- « Déjà vous allez arrêter de me serrer le bras de la sorte sinon moi je vous casse le bras, et après, s'il est sorti c'est certainement pour vous protéger » lui répondit-elle mi agacée mi énervée d'avoir la sensation de laisser son partenaire se dépatouiller seul.

- « Pardon » bafouilla Megan en lui libérant le bras.

Les deux jeune femmes marchèrent en silence, à pas de loup, ne voyant pas au delà d'un mètre devant. Lorsque Ziva aperçut un escalier, elle se retourna et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Megan.

- « Megan, vous allez descendre cet escalier, il doit y avoir une porte qui mène dehors. Ne sortez surtout pas, attendez que l'agent Gibbs du Ncis vous appelle pour sortir dehors. »

- « L'agent Gibbs? »

Ziva acquiesça de la tête, sortit son portable de la poche et appella Gibbs qui répondit à la première sonnerie. L'échange fut bref, juste quelques mots.

- « C'est compris. Vous restez ici et vous attendez que Gibbs vous appelle sur ce portable » ordonna Ziva en lui collant le cellulaire dans la main.

- « Et vous? »

- « Moi, je vais rejoindre Tony » répondit l'agent avant de faire demi tour, laissant Megan encore plus apeurée.

Bien que Tony soit un excellent agent, il ne ferait pas le poids face à plusieurs hommes, d'ailleurs, Ziva doutait d'être une grande aide, mais elle était incapable de le laisser affronter le danger seul.

C'est ainsi qu'elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du passage secret, l'arme à la main, elle activa le mécanisme, le mur s'ouvrit sur la chambre qui était toujours, comme le reste de la maison, plongée dans le noir. Elle trébucha lorsque son pied accrocha le coin d'un tapis, se rattrapa au mur et continua. Le couloir donnait sur la salle à manger; elle s'arrêta pour écouter. Rien. Pas un bruit. Ziva marcha, un pied devant l'autre, sur ses gardes. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un coup de feux retentir à l'extérieur. Ses pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers Tony, priant qu'il ne soit pas le gibier mais le chasseur. Inquiète, le coeur battant à tout rompre, Ziva courut dans la maison jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, oubliant ses réflexes d'agent et ne voyant surtout pas une silhouette dissimulée dans le noir pas très loin d'elle. Une fois dehors, elle balaya d'un coup d'oeil rapide les alentours, ne remarquant rien d'étrange, puis descendit les marches du perron et se dirigea vers la voiture des agents du FBI, faisant attention de ne pas révéler sa position en marchant sur des feuilles mortes ou des branches.

Il n'y avait personne dans la voiture banalisée des agents, mais non loin de là, elle vit un corps allongé au sol, la gorge tranchée d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle expira. Merci, ce n'était pas Tony.

Un autre tir résonna au lointain et quelque chose tomba. Elle resserra sa prise sur son arme et courut alors que derrière un arbre, elle vit une silhouette la visant de son arme. Et lorsqu'elle vit relever le pistolet, le barillet étincelant dans la lumière du clair, Ziva eut juste le temps de se mettre à couvert en se jetant sur le sol. La balle l'avait frôlée de près, entaillant l'épiderme de son bras gauche. Juste une égratignure. Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se relever, ses yeux essayant de percer la nuit et de distinguer la moindre menace. Mais lorsque son instinct lui souffla que le danger n'était pas devant mais derrière elle, c'était trop tard, au moment où elle se retourna on lui abattit la crosse d'une arme sur le coin du crâne. Elle sentit son arme tomber de sa main. Le sol était dur, déchirant sa peau lorsqu'elle tomba. Au moins elle pourrait se reposer, pensa-t-elle alors que sa vision se brouillait et que la lumière s'éteignait au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

À suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

_une suite plutôt que prévue mais la prochaine sera plus longue à venir par manque de temps_

* * *

Ziva s'effondra à même le béton brut et se recroquevilla dans la position du foetus, à semi consciente. Aucun repère, aucune indication, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, elle resta allongée sur le sol le temps que la pièce cesse de tourner... ou plutôt sa tête. Elle se toucha la bosse qui se dressait fièrement sur le coin du crane et sentit du sang séché dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue. Au bout d'un laps de temps indéterminé, la porte s'ouvrit et une forme fut projetée vers elle, l'empêchant de s'approcher pour voir à qui elle avait affaire, le corps s'affala à ses pieds tandis que la porte se refermait dans un bruit sinistre.

A l'aveugle, elle s'avança de la forme couchée, inerte apparemment, et toucha le visage : la mâchoire carrée, la barbe naissante, des cheveux courts; Ziva reconnut Tony. Elle s'assit, parvint à soulever à demi le corps, le prit dans ses bras en passant les siens par-dessus sa tête. Malgré elle, Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se sachant fermement enlacée à lui.

- « Tony » lui murmura t-elle à son oreille. « Réveille toi, s'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à me montrer violente... »

Même s'il faisait noir, Ziva souffla de soulagement en l'entendant respirer et gémir doucement. Elle continua d'essayer de le réveiller en lui parlant de choses vécues ensemble, profitant de l'occasion pour lui dire aussi à quel point il l'agaçait. Sa persévérance fut couronnée de succès, au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à émerger et à sortir de sa torpeur.

- « Ziva David ne profiterait-elle pas de la situation pour me peloter » dit-il faiblement.

Ziva jura en hébreux. Tony était toujours fidèle à lui même, un éternel adolescent.

- « Tu es impossible ma parole, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'étais pas blessé »

- « Oh tu sais, un coup de plus, un coup de moins sur la tête . »

- « Cette planque du Fbi devait être sûre! On s'est bien fait voir! » grogna Ziva.

- « Le terme c'est : avoir »

- « Je vois pas de différence. »

- « Je peux pas te dire Ziva...je sais pas d'où vient la fuite. »

- « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dehors, Tony? »

Elle l'entendit respirer bruyamment comme s'il essayait de se rappeler ou qu'il cherchait ses mots.

- « J'ai trouvé un des deux agents avec la gorge tranchée à côté de la voiture et l'autre un peu plus loin. Il devait être cinq, j'en ai eu un je crois avant de me faire assommer » lui expliqua t-il avant de se redresser vivement. « Attend, Megan? Je t'avais dis de prendre le passage secret et... »

- « Du calme, Megan va bien, enfin je crois. Je t'ai rejoins après avoir contacté Gibbs. »

- « Tu m'as désobéi, Zee-va » lui reprocha Tony sur un ton qui n'était en rien réprimant.

- « Oui et alors? »

- « Laisse moi te poser une question, Ziva, pourquoi es-tu encore en train de m'enlacer. Je suis réveillé à présent et je vais bien. Je ne suis donc pas le seul à aimer ce genre de lieu étroit et sombre... » fit-il d'une voix rauque.

- « Qui facilite les rapprochements?! J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu là. »

- « Oui, d'ailleurs je me passerais bien de me faire prisonnier même si je suis avec toi, en plus il y a pas de caisses remplies de dvd porno cette fois-ci »

- « Tony! »

- « Je sais c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour » fit-il en se dégageant de son étreinte.

En se libérant de son étreinte, Ziva crut entendre un faible gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche.

- « Ça va Tony? »

- « Oui, juste des courbatures je commence à me faire vieux » la rassura t-il du mieux qu'il put, mais en touchant sa cuisse, il constata que non, tout n'allait pas bien.

Sa blessure saignait toujours autant, il devrait faire un garrot s'il ne voulait pas se vider de tout son sang .

- « Arrête de me raconter des histoires, qu'est ce que tu as? »

- « Rien... Ok j'ai une petite égratignure à la cuisse mais rien de méchant. »

- « Rien de méchant? » lui demanda t-elle sceptique en s'approchant de Tony pour lui palper la cuisse.

Ziva constata l'ampleur des dégâts, et chose étonnante, Tony minimisait pour une fois l'état de es blessures alors que d'ordinaire il aimait rajouter une couche pour se faire plaindre et accueillir la sympathie de son entourage.

- « Oui bien sûr ce n'est qu'une égratignure, tu comptais me le dire quand? Je te comprends pas d'habitude tu geins comme un sinus au moindre bobo et là tu te tais. »

- « Tu veux dire comme un minus?! »

- « Oui je sais, mais je voulais rester polie. »

- « Tu t'inquiéterais pour moi? » lui demanda Tony dont la voix disait qu'il souriait.

- « Tu rigoles?! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu meurs sinon je devrai travailler seule avec Gibbs, ce fou furieux » lui répliqua t-elle sur un ton sarcastique pour masquer son inquiétude.

- « Tu oublies Mcguignol. »

- « Tu es désespérant » souffla t-elle, dépitée.

La jeune Israélienne déchira un bout de son chemisier et entoura avec le tissu la cuisse de Tony, espérant que Gibbs les trouve rapidement et surtout que leurs tortionnaires n'aient pas l'intention de faire joujou avec leurs couteaux sur eux entre temps.

- « Dommage qu'il fasse noir »

- « Désolée de briser tes rêves mais je n'ai pas enlever tant que ça sur mon chemisier. »

- « Dommage. »

- « C'est un couteau qui t'as fait ça? »

- « Oui, alors crois moi après ça Gibbs pourra me frapper autant de fois qu'il veut mais je n'aurai plus de couteau sur moi. »

- « Tu sais ce qu'ils vont nous faire, hein? »

Face au silence de son coéquipier, Ziva explosa littéralement.

- « Tony, réponds moi, j'ai le droit de savoir à quoi on peux s'attendre! »

- « Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je le sais? »

- « Peut être car tu ais déjà passé par là, il y a 20 ans. C'est Megan qui m'en a parlé. »

- « Et elle n'aurait pas dû. Ils ne te feront rien, non je ne le permettrai pas.. » fit-il d'une voix ferme et autoritaire comme si au final tout dépendait de lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas, tous les deux le savaient.

- « Tu ne le permettras pas?! On croit rêver ! Tony, nous sommes enfermés, dieu sait où, loin de toute aide! Tu penses sérieusement qu'ils vont nous libérer car Anthony Dinozzo le demande. »

- « Tiens ça me rappelle un film de 1964 de Jules Dassin un très bon film avec... »

- « Bouche là! » le coupa t-elle.

- « On dis : boucle là. »

- « M'en fous! »

Ziva alla se réfugier à l'opposé de la pièce, entourant de ses bras ses genoux repliés et baissa la tête jusqu'à ne plus vouloir rien voir, ni rien penser. Faire le vide. Etre ailleurs. Echapper à tout ça.

Tony se rendit compte qu'une fois encore, il avait dépassé les bornes, il respecta donc son voeux de silence. Ses paupières devinrent soudainement lourdes, il ne devrait pas s'endormir, mais l'appel du sommeil étant plus forte, il se permit de fermer les yeux quelques instant... oui, juste quelques instants... ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

* * *

À suivre...


	18. Chapter 18

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews je ne le dirai pas assez mais c'est mon carburant pour écrire lol, voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Comment passer à autre chose alors qu'il n'avait envie que de hurler, d'évacuer sa colère et son impuissance? C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Gibbs arriva au ncis. Il voulait s'isoler. Rester seul. Penser que ce monde était devenu fou. Sauf que c'était un luxe auquel il ne pouvait se permettre, deux de ses agents étaient retenus captifs je- ne- sais-où, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts... Non, ils n'étaient pas morts, il refusait d'y croire car si tel était le cas, au fond de lui il le saurait. Son flair était imparable, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir écouté ce que ses tripes lui disaient? Pourquoi n'avoir pas rejoint Tony et Ziva? Avec l'âge il se ramollissait, à quoi bon refaire le monde avec des _si_ au lieu d'aller de l'avant pour rattraper son erreur. Ne pas s'apitoyer sur son était une de règles d'or, ne l'avait-il d'ailleurs pas rappeler à Cassidy lorsque son équipe avait trouvé la mort lors de l'explosion d'une bombe par des kamikazes! _Si j'étais vous, je pleurais mes hommes qu'une fois le responsable sera lui aussi mort._

L'ancien marines pénétra dans le laboratoire de Abby, nullement étonné de ne pas entendre le moindre accord de techno, ce qui était assez caractéristique en soi. Elle n'avait pas le moral; quoi de plus naturel.

- « Abby » l'appela t-il d'un ton paternel.

La jeune gothique avait les yeux creux, signe d'une extrême fatigue, les litrons de café ingurgités n'étant de toute évidence plus assez pour l'aider à garder les yeux ouverts, seule son inquiétude pour ses amis l'obligeait à garder le cap.

- « Je n'ai pas encore l'identité de notre inconnu, mes bébés cherchent encore »

Gibbs regarda l'écran plasma sur lequel défilait à toute vitesse les empreintes digitales de différentes personnes fichées dans l'attente d'une concordance avec celles du macchabée que Ducky était en train d'autopsier.

Après le coup de fil de Megan, Gibbs et Mcgee s'étaient rendus sur place, mais trop tard, ils n'avaient pu que constater les dégâts et récolter un paquet d'indices. Les deux agents du fbi avaient été retrouvés la gorge tranchée d'une oreille à l'autre, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler les méthodes de l'homme de main de Luciano. Une lacération franche et profonde.

Gibbs avait également retrouvé le corps d'un homme touché en pleine poitrine par Dinozzo à en croire le rapport balistique de la laborantine.

- « Où est Megan? »

- « Elle se repose dans le grand salon » répondit Gibbs, observant la jeune femme du coin de l'oeil.

Il la savait extrêmement sensible, voire même plus que la plupart des gens. Abby avait sans cesse ce besoin de tendresse, d'enlacer les personnes qui comptaient beaucoup pour elle. Etrange dirait-on pour une personne dont la mort était une fascination, un loisir?

- « Tu ne m'as pas amené de café » demanda la jeune femme en sourcillant ce qui lui donnait un petit côté enfantin tout à fait craquant.

- « Je n'ai pas eu le temps, Abby »

La jeune femme délaissa quelques instant son ordinateur pour se rendre au frigo où elle en sortit un caf-pow.

- « Règle de Abby: toujours avoir de la réserve. »

- « Abby, tu m'as appelé car tu avais quelque chose pour moi » fit Gibbs d'un ton le plus doux qu'il put, l'impatience commençant à le gagner.

- « Oui, j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes sous les chaussures de notre _John Doe, _très intéressantes qui pourraient nous conduire au lieu où ... du lieu où Tony et Ziva sont capturés » dit-elle mais les derniers mots étaient mélangés à des sanglots.

Puis elle se jeta dans les bras de Gibbs qui resserra son étreinte, comprenant que la jeune femme ait besoin de réconfort.

- « Dis moi qu'ils sont vivants Gibbs, s'il te plaît dis le moi » lui susurra t-elle conte l'oreille.

- « Je vais tout faire pour les retrouver » lui répondit-il, ne voulant pas dire ou promettre quelque chose qui ne dépendait pas de son bon vouloir.

OoO

Qu'il pouvait être si agaçant parfois! Ziva rongea son frein et lorsqu'elle fut calmée ou plutôt, au moment où elle n'avait plus d'envie de meurtre envers son coéquipier, elle l'appela d'une voix froide:

- « Tony? »

Son appel ne trouva aucun échos. Elle tendit l'oreille et constata que la respiration de Tony était lente comme s'il dormait, ce qui ne devrait pas l'affoler vu la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, et surtout, connaissant la fâcheuse manie de son coéquipier de pouvoir s'endormir partout même sur un tas de bois; toutefois elle se souvint de sa blessure à la jambe. Ziva s'avança vers lui pour examiner sa blessure, son bandage de fortune imbibé, sa plaie ne cessait de saigner. Si Tony ne voyait pas un médecin dans les plus brefs délais; il se videra de tout son sang.

- « Dis donc Ziva David, tu ne serais pas encore en train de profiter de moi? » fit Tony dans un murmure.

Il avait essayé de parler d'un timbre de voix des plus normal pour ne pas confirmer ses craintes, la vérité était que ses forces se réduisaient d'heures en heures, il le sentait. Pas besoin de toucher sa plaie à la cuisse pour savoir qu'elle saignait toujours autant, avec la veine qu'il avait – et sans faire un mauvais jeu de mot – il avait certainement une artère de sectionnée.

- « Il faut que je te change ton bandage » répondit Ziva sans formuler une quelconque réplique cinglante pour lui rabattre le claquet.

Que Ziva ne prenne pas la peine de lui répondre était assez effrayant, démontrant à quel point leur situation était désespérée.

- « Gibbs nous trouvera »

La jeune Israélienne aurait aimé avoir la même foi inébranlable que Tony en leur patron, cette même conviction que tout se terminera par un _happy end_, mais plus réaliste, ou disons moins crédule que lui, elle savait aussi que Gibbs pourrait faillir et arriver trop tard.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais? »

- « Je te l'ai dis, il faut te changer ton bandage » dit-elle en déchirant un autre bout de son chemisier qui était heureusement assez long.

- « A ce rythme, tu n'auras plus de vêtement, le comble c'est que je ne pourrai même pas profiter de la vue »

- « Surtout si tu meurs avant »

D'une main hésitante, de peur de lui faire mal, Ziva défit le bandage, et bien qu'il fasse noir, elle l'entendit gémir faiblement.

- « Pardon.. »

- « C'est à moi de m'excuser, Ziva. Tu as raison, tu es en droit de savoir. »

- « De savoir quoi? »

- « Ce qu'il nous attend si Gibbs nous retrouve pas à temps. »

Ziva ne dit rien, son silence étant assez éloquent en soi, elle attendait la suite. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle cessa de respirer, s'attendant au pire. Tony inspira un bon coup puis débuta sa litanie:

- « Luciano ne fait pas le sale boulot, non, c'est son toutou qui se charge de tout. Martino aime par dessus tout déstabiliser ses victimes, leur faire perdre tout repères, toute notion de temps comme en les enfermant dans le noir pendant des heures, voire des jours, sans manger, sans boire... Je suis déjà passé par là. On a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, la peur monte, on se demande ce qu'il va nous arriver. Lorsqu'il a assez patienté, alors il vient vous chercher, la fête peut alors commencer. »

- « Sauf qu'on a pas des jours devant nous » fit Ziva dans un murmure, consciente que l'état de Tony se dégradait.

- « Je sais et d'ailleurs je pense qu'ils le savent également. »

- « Comment t-on t-ils blessé? »

Tony hésita à deux fois : lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité, mais étant embarqués tous les deux dans la même galère, il ne devait pas lui raconter des histoires.

- « Une fois inconscient, c'est une façon pour Martino de me rappeler le bon vieux temps et à quel point il aime les objets tranchants » répondit l'italien sur un ton léger et ironique à souhait.

Mais n'étant pas dupe, surtout car elle avait le mérite de pouvoir se vanter de le connaître plutôt bien, Ziva dénota de la colère que son coéquipier tentait de cacher. Elle pouvait aisément comprendre son désir de faire payer à cet homme tout le mal qui lui avait fait enduré, ainsi si l'occasion se présentait, elle ne ferait rien pour l'empêcher d'assouvir sa vengeance peu importe que le protocole ne soit pas respecté.

- « Ziva, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de finir notre conversation de toute à l'heure et de mettre les choses à plat temps qu'on le peut encore. »

- « Tu veux finir quelle conversation? »

- « Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. »

- « Tony...on en reparlera, mais là ce n'est ni le lieu ni le bon moment pour... »

- « Pour quoi? Pour dire enfin ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre?! Ziva on aura peut être plus l'occasion.. je n'aurais peut être plus l'occasion. »

- « Arrête! On va sortir de là. Gibbs nous trouvera! » le contredit-elle fermement, refusant de croire le contraire.

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Finalement, Tony était parvenu à lui redonner l'espoir et à croire que leur patron les sauvera effectivement. Ce n'était même pas de l'espoir à ce stade, elle le savait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. La jeune Israélienne voulait penser qu'il y aurait un lendemain pour eux, pour une potentielle histoire avec lui.

* * *

à suivre...


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci à tous pour reviews, merci mille fois!! Cette fic arrive bientôt à son terme enfin vu que je l'ai commencée depuis mai lol_

* * *

bonne lecture et bisous à tous

- « Ziva, tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire? »

- « J'essaye de nous sortir de là! » aboya t-elle, furieuse plus contre elle même que contre Tony qui venait déjà de lui poser la question.

- « Je sais ça ne fait que la cinquième fois que tu me le dis. Tu espères quoi: qu'ils aient fait tombé la clef par terre?! »

Ziva s'abstint de répondre, elle continua son exploration, à demi plat ventre pour s'approprier les lieux, ce qu'elle aurait déjà dû faire depuis longtemps, or son inquiétude pour Tony lui avait fait perdre tout ses moyens. Elle sentit sous ses bras le ciment du sol et en quelques pas, toucha un mur de parpaings; elle continua son exploration, avec circonspection pour ne pas se blesser inutilement. A vu de nez, la pièce ne devait pas faire plus de quatre mètres sur trois. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, Ziva se releva et la toucha. En fer, fermée par une serrure, elle avait une ouverture à hauteur d'homme, comme une porte de cellule… Sans son couteau, même pas la peine de penser à crocheter la serrure.

Tony l'entendit parler en hébreux, pas besoin d'être bilingue pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un juron.

- « Ziva, viens me rejoindre, économise tes forces. On en aura besoin pour sortir de là. »

- « Je sais maintenant pourquoi je ne veux pas me faire prisonnière. »

- « Tu ne serais pas claustrophobe car ce serait un problèmes que je me passerai bien, vois tu! »

- « Non je ne suis pas claustrophobe Tony » grommela t-elle, s'asseyant sur le sol, le dos contre la porte. « J'en ai plus que marre d'être là, à leur merci, à attendre qu'ils se décident d'en finir avec nous! »

- « Pour ma part, ils peuvent prendre tout leur temps. »

- « Sans blague! Je ne compte pas rester affalée ici comme une morve, les bras croisées sans essayer de trouver une sortie. »

- « Une larve! Zee-va. »

- « Tu me saoules avec tes expressions à la noix de coco! »

Tony ne dit rien mais un sourire étira ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir, sinon Ziva lui aurait assené un coup, croyant qu'il se moquait d'elle. Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Les reprises de ses fautes de langage avaient eu au départ une vocation à la charier, mais au fil du temps ça s'était transformé en un jeu de séduction. En la cherchant, en la taquinant de la sorte, Tony avait désormais conscience que ces petits moments entre eux, bien qu'a prima bord enfantins, avaient permis de renforcer leurs complicités. De là était née une amitié; une amitié qui avait évolué en de l'amour.

- « Efface moi ce sourire Anthony Dinozzo » fit Ziva.

Finalement, pas besoin de se parler, ils se connaissaient l'un et l'autre.

- « Rapproche toi de moi, Ziva. » souffla Tony.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, sans demander son consentement, elle se blottit contre son torse, prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa jambe. Tony avait raison, il n'y avait pas 36 façons de sortir de là, en espérant que ce ne soit pas les pieds par devant. Soit Gibbs viendrait les libérer, ce qui était la solution la plus préférable; à défaut de quoi, ils devront se liguer contre leurs adversaires lorsque ceux ci daigneront pointer le bout de leur nez. Ensemble dans l'adversité comme toujours... La fatigue et la douleur aidant, ils s'assoupirent, enlacés. Par la force des choses. En attendant le moment de passer à l'attaque. La seule question que les taraudait : quand?

OoO

Ce n'était pas sa première nuit blanche passée au bureau, et ce ne sera certainement pas sa dernière, ingurgitant café sur café noirs et corsés à s'en rendre malade, il avait travaillé comme un forcené. Travailler jusqu'à être satisfait, jusqu'à trouver le moindre indice. Ne jamais abandonner l'un des siens : voilà en quoi impliquait la devise _semper fidelis_ que le corps des marines lui avait inculqué et que Gibbs reproduisait aujourd'hui pour ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Le plus dur n'était pas d'avoir passée une nuit blanche pour des prunes mais plutôt de n'avoir aucun résultat. Rien même pas l'ombre d'un indice probant pour les amener au lieu de captivité de ses agents. L'ancien marines ne désespérait pas, non une telle attitude était aux antipodes de l'homme qu'il était, du marine toujours tapis en lui. En réalité il était en colère face à l'impunité, face à la chance de certaines crapules de pouvoir sévir sans que la justice n'ait le grappin sur eux. Bon sang où va le monde? On en coffre un mais beaucoup d'autres sont encore en liberté dehors, et pas les plus innocents!

Même Jenny n'avait pas quitté le bureau, usant de ses relations pour l'aider dans son enquête. Il avait eu beau essayer de la renvoyer chez elle, mais elle avait obstinément refusé, avançant qu'elle restera là et qu'elle fera comme lui pour tenir le coup. Mais elle n'était pas lui... A sa place, elle n'aurait pas commis cette boulette...

Désormais tous ses efforts se tournaient vers Abby. Gibbs le savait, la jeune gothique trouvera, et comme toujours, ce sera son meilleur travail. Et bien que le temps leur était compté, l'ancien marines relativisait en se souvenant ce que Tobbias lui avait dit. Lucciano, ou plutôt son homme de main, aimait faire traîner les choses. Espérons qu'il n'ait pas changé de mode opératoire. Tony avait été retenu en captivité plusieurs jours, ce qui sera peut être le cas aussi, la seule différence cette fois-ci : son agent n'était pas seul. Il avait Ziva avec lui. Une chance et une malchance en même temps.

Coincidence ou non, son téléphone sonna au moment même où ses pensées allèrent vers Abby. A peine eut-il décroché, la jeune laborantine cria à lui crever les tympans:

- « Je sais où ils sont, Gibbs! »

OoO

Ce coeur qui battait à l'unisson avec le sien... ce souffle chaud dans son cou... cette odeur si caractéristique... Ziva crut rêver au moment où elle émergeait peu à peu de son sommeil. Cependant, la dureté du sol eut tôt fait de la ramener vers la triste réalité de leur situation. Malheureusement, si Tony était blotti contre elle, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient eu une nuit de folie, mais car ils étaient retenus prisonniers. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi? Difficile à dire...

- « Bonjour la belle au bois dormant » fit une voix somnolente.

- « Qui te dis qu'on est le matin? »

- « Mon estomac, j'ai faim. »

- « Oh si ton estomac te le dit! »

- « Je ne pourrai pas te dire l'heure exacte mais je dirai qu'il doit être 7 heures. » rétorqua Tony le plus sérieusement du monde.

Tony la tenait toujours par la taille et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la lâcher, au contraire, il se permit de resserrer son étreinte. Elle se serait bien laisser aller dans ses bras, dans d'autres circonstances, dans un autre lieu, non, ils ne devaient pas. Ziva le repoussa légèrement mais sans faire attention à sa blessure.

- « Oh Tony, excuse moi! » s'affola t-elle, se maudissant d'avoir oublié ce détail pas si anodin que ça.

- « Ça va Ziva, c'est rien » mentit-il du mieux qu'il put en lui prenant la main.

- « Tu mens! »

- « Non, je ne mens pas! Et de toute façon tu n'as aucun moyens pour le vérifier, on est dans le noir je te rappelle. »

De sa main libre, elle lui toucha le genoux qu'elle fit remonter doucement jusqu'à buter sur le pansement de fortune qui était bien évidemment imbibé de sang.

- « Ziva, tu essayes de me détendre là! » fit-il sarcastique mais lorsqu'elle commença à lui défaire le pansement, il gémit une nouvelle fois.

- « Vu ton état tu ne serais pas capable de lever quoi que ce soit » lui répondit-elle dans le même esprit pour camoufler son angoisse.

Tony ne fut pas dupe par le ton léger de la jeune femme, surtout lorsqu'il l'entendit réprimer un sanglot. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui... Non pas que ce soit étonnant, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre dans un tel état, et que ce soit à cause de lui lui fendait le coeur.

- « Ziva... » l'appela t-il une fois qu'elle ait fini ses soins.

Face à son mutisme, Tony chercha sa joue de sa main et rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres trouvent les siennes. Ziva ne le repoussa pas, elle accepta le baiser de cet homme qu'elle aimait et dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil...

- « Tu oublies la règle numéro 12 » souffla Ziva contre sa bouche .

- « Et moi je te rétorquerai la règle 13 : les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes. » fit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Alors que leurs baiser devenait plus ardent, plus passionné, qu'ils en oubliaient dans quel pétrin ils se trouvaient, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant faisant entrer une lumière qui aveugla le couple. Quand leur tortionnaire parla, Tony reconnu immédiatement cette voix, il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier...

* * *

à suivre...


	20. Chapter 20

_Un long chapitre! J'ai été très inspirée, surtout, ce sont vos reviews qui m'ont influencé à écrire la suite plus rapidement, le prochain est d'ailleurs déjà en cours d'écriture,_

_dans cette suite les choses se précipitent..._

_merci encore pour votre fidélité et bonne lecture!_

* * *

Alors que leurs baiser devenait plus ardent, plus passionné, qu'ils en oubliaient dans quel pétrin ils se trouvaient, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant faisant entrer une lumière qui aveugla le couple. Quand leur tortionnaire parla, Tony reconnu immédiatement cette voix, il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier.

- « Ça fait un bail Tony »

- « Pas assez à mon goût » grinça l'intéressé.

- « Tu n'as pas changé toujours le même humour décalé »

- « Et toi non plus je suppose, tu dois toujours avoir autant besoin d'une pastille de menthe. » rétorqua l'italien sur un ton sardonique.

- « Bon allez debout! Il y a un vieil ami qui est impatient de te revoir. » aboya Martino en pointant son arme vers lui.

Tony et Ziva échangèrent un bref regard. Que faire? Devaient-ils tenter le tout pour le tout en essayant de le désarmer? Après tout, ils étaient deux contre un, sauf que désarmés, leurs chances de succès descendaient en flèche. Non c'était trop risqué...C'est ce que Tony lui fit comprendre en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite et en la suppliant du regard de ne rien faire, de ne pas bouger.

- « Allez debout sinon je me chargerai d'abord de ta petite copine! »

- « Ce n'est pas ma... » voulut contredire Tony mais un coup de pied dans sa jambe lui coupa le souffle tellement la douleur se fit intense, irradiant tout son corps.

Affolée de le voir se tordre de douleur, Ziva l'empoigna par la taille, espérant que son contact puisse l'aider à faire passer le mal.

- « Dinozzo! »

- « Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il est blessé! Il n'est même pas capable de tenir debout! » cria Ziva.

_Et merde_, songea Tony dont l'intervention de sa coéquipière sonnait peut être son arrêt de mort.

- « Si Tony n'est pas capable de me suivre vous allez donc prendre sa place ma chère » fit le mafioso d'un sourire carnassier.

- « Laisse la tranquille, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire! Elle ne sait rien! » pesta Tony en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour se lever.

Ziva le souleva par le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Son équilibre était précaire, Tony s'appuyait essentiellement sur sa jambe valide.

- « Ne m'oblige pas à te le demander encore une fois. »

Tony souffla puis hocha de la tête pour lui indiquer que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il effleura brièvement la main de la jeune femme toujours fermement accrochée à son bras et qui ne semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher pour un sou.

- « Sois sage en mon absence, Kate »

Et sans un dernier regard pour la jeune Israélienne, n'ayant pas le courage de supporter son regard inquiet sur lui, Tony emboîta le pas à Martino, non pas sans mal. En effet, il manqua de tomber à deux reprises avant même d'atteindre la porte de la cellule. Voyant que ce n'était pas du chiqué ni une quelconque tentative pour s'enfuir, Martino - tenant toujours son arme d'une main - lui posa un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir.

La porte de referma violemment, restaurant le noir dans la pièce qui devint soudainement pour Ziva un espace très étroit et inquiétant, surtout car Tony n'était plus avec elle...

Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et se laissa aller à quelques pleurs, le désespoir la gagnant malgré tout; malgré son côté dur à cuire, malgré qu'elle se soit promis de ne plus s'amouracher d'un collègue. Pourtant, tous ces _malgré_ ne l'empêchèrent pas de pleurer, de se conduire finalement comme tout être humain : imparfait et fragile.

Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé Kate? Il ne divaguait pas, alors pourquoi? Une réponse se présenta à elle; une réponse qui ne lui convenait pas et qu'elle eut tôt fait de chasser de son esprit.

Pressentait-il qu'ils ne se reverraient plus?

OoO

On dit que lorsque la douleur est si insupportable, alors on ne la ressent plus, elle vous enveloppe de part en part. Le cerveau s'éteint pour protéger la dernière étincelle de vie... C'est exactement ce que Tony était en train de vivre. Son corps meurtri, comme chauffé à vif par les coups, s'était peu à peu habitué à la douleur. Mais comment peut-on s'habituer à la douleur? La douleur a au moins le mérité de vous rassurer sur le fait que vous êtes encore vivant, sauf que dans le cas présent, Tony commençait à en douter... Martino s'était déchargé sur lui comme il le ferait sur un punching ball histoire de se défouler, et dire que ce n'était qu'un échauffement en attendant que Lucciano daigne se montrer pour le questionner! A demi conscient, affalé plus qu'assis sur une chaise, Tony fixait son tortionnaire d'un air hagard sans vraiment le voir. Des voix, des sons résonnaient dans ses oreilles, il se façonna dessus pour rester lucide, pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Il voulait tenir bon, plus pour Ziva que pour lui même.

Ses paupières se fermaient, inexorablement, il voulait s'accorder un répit et se reposer, mais à chaque fois, comme une décharge électrique que lui lançait son cerveau, Tony relevait la tête vivement. Non, il ne devait pas s'endormir bien que tout son corps le lui réclamait.

De l'eau jeté contre son visage l'aida à le réveiller totalement.

- « On se réveille Dinozzo! »

De son oeil valide, Tony observa Martino et la personne se tenant derrière lui.

- « Anthony Dinozzo, _buongiorno_! » clama Lucciano.

- « Lui même, en chair et en os » chuchota Tony qui aurait voulu parler plus fort mais c'était mission impossible.

- « Marti' y a été un peu fort » fit-il en lui capturant sans ménagement le menton entre le pouce et son index pour constater les dégâts. « Ma petit gueule d'ange aura moins de sex a peal désormais... encore faut-il que tu puisses un jour courir de nouveau les rues à la recherche d'une _ragazza. _»

Tony rejeta la tête en arrière pour se libérer de l'emprise de Lucciano.

- « Tony, Tony... » chanta le mafioso en tirant une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit, le dossier devant lui, une jambe de chaque côté. « Toi et Megan m'avaient vraiment, vraiment, rendu la vie infernale. J'ai été en prison pendant dix ans. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent vois tu, mais heureusement que Marti' était là pour veiller à mes investissements. »

- « Un vrai Saint Bernard » grimaça Tony.

La pique du jeune agent ne plut guère à Martino qui leva aussitôt son poing dans sa mâchoire. _Finalement je sens encore la douleur c'est que je suis vivant_, songea amusé Tony, c'est plutôt bon signe... sauf peut être ce goût acre dans la bouche. Du sang. Ne supportant pas ça dans la bouche, il le cracha, remarquant avec bonheur qu'aucune dent ne venait avec.

- « Le temps est venu de payer, je m'occuperai de Megan un jour ou l'autre. Je suis très patient. »

- « Sans blague! Ça fait dix ans, tu crois pas qu'il y a prescription »

Un rire satanique s'échappa de la gorge de l'italien.

- « Tony... tu as toujours le mot pour rire. Mia madre me disait toujours : les bons comptes font les bon amis, alors si tu veux qu'on oublie tout, ok... » dit-il en se rapprochant de son visage. « Mais seulement quand tu seras mort. »

OoO

L'expression tourner comme un lion en cage n'était plus dénuée de sens pour la jeune femme qui faisait les cents pas dans la cellule, se cognant parfois au paroi, faute de pouvoir maîtriser la superficie de la pièce à la perfection. Le manque de sommeil, la faim, la captivité, tout ça commençait à lui peser sérieusement sur les nerfs. Elle ne voyait aucune possibilité pour eux de s'en sortir, rien, elle misait tout sur Gibbs qui mettait trop de temps à son goût pour se rappliquer avec la cavalerie.

- « Et merde! » cria t-elle en frappant le mur du pied qui s'effrita légèrement.

D'abord surprise, elle s'agenouilla, palpant l'endroit où son pied avait frappé et constata que ce mur n'était pas en parpaing comme le reste, mais en plâtre. Un matériau fragile, donc facilement destructible. Elle ne s'autorisa qu'une courte seconde de reproche pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, puis elle s'attela à donner d'autres coups de pied. A force de persuasion et de férocité, le trou s'agrandit, mettant à nue une plomberie vétuste, vielle comme érode, qui ne devait plus servir. Elle tira sur le tuyau qui résista encore, mais après plusieurs essais, Ziva parvint à le dé-souder et à le sortir de sa prison de pierre. Satisfaite, le coeur gonflé d'espoir, elle fit tournoyer dans ses mains le bout de tuyau. Quand ils viendront, elle sera prête à les recevoir... en espérant que Tony soit encore vivant.

OoO

- « Je suis curieux Tony, dis moi, qui est cette femme avec toi? Apparemment vous travaillez ensemble. »

Tony avait espéré – certainement par utopie – qu'on ne le questionne pas sur Ziva, il leur serait tellement facile de le faire chanter en comprenant quelle importance cette femme avait pour lui. Et même, il leur serait tellement facile de torturer Ziva uniquement par soucis de le blesser, lui. Juste par sadisme.

- « C'est juste une collègue. »

- « Juste une collègue? Oh je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je te connais. Tony, tu ne côtoies pas de femmes aussi belles sans coucher avec elles. »

Martino s'approcha de son patron pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

- « Il semblerait que c'est elle qui se soit immiscée dans tes histoires suite à l'enquête sur la mort du mari de Megan. Elle t'a rejoint à l'hôtel, puis elle t'a suivit jusqu'à la planque que le Fbi pensait sûr. Ne fais pas cette tête, depuis le début on avait un oeil sur toi et Megan, en réalité ça fait des mois que je savais tout sur vos faits et gestes. »

- « Tu étais obligé de tuer son mari »

- « Non, il ne m'avait rien fait, enfin par association, si. »

Tony souffla, il venait d'avoir la confirmation de ses doutes. Ziva aurait droit au même traitement de faveur que lui, et ce, uniquement car elle était importante à ses yeux. Uniquement car elle avait eu le malheur de s'attacher à lui...

- « Tu sais quoi Marti', j'ai changé d'avis. Va me chercher cette Ziva, j'ai à lui parler. »

Tony tenta de se rebeller, or ses mains liées dans le dos l'empêchèrent de coller son poing dans la face de cette ordure.

- « Ziva » murmura t-il, un pincement au coeur, se résignant de ne pouvoir lui venir en aide.

* * *

À suivre...


	21. Chapter 21

_et bien on peut dire que je suis productive en ce moment lol, voilà un nouveau chapitre...l'angoisse monte crescendo, ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'ils sont pas encore sortis de l'auberge_

_merci encore mile fois pour vos reviews je m'en lasserai jamais, bonne lecture _

* * *

Ziva guettait le moindre bruit derrière la porte et lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle se colla le dos contre le mur. Son arme improvisée à la main, elle attendait - le coeur battant- que la porte s'ouvre enfin. Sans même regarder qui était son visiteur, Ziva abattit violemment la barre de fer sur le crâne de son assaillant, assommé, il tomba au sol lourdement. Soulagée, elle s'empara de son arme puis fouilla sa veste à la recherche d'un portable.

_Rester concentrée et sur ses gardes_. Ziva ne cessa de se le répéter alors qu'elle arpentait à pas de loup le couloir éclairé faiblement par des néons qui menaçaient de griller d'un moment à l'autre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait, certainement un vieux entrepôt désinfecté. Un lieux discret, idéal pour exercer des activités illégales en tout genre.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, la jeune femme eut le choix entre prendre à droite ou à gauche. Sans hésiter, elle emprunta le couloir de droit, d'abord car son instinct lui disait que la sortie se trouvait par là, mais aussi car Tony n'avait jamais cessé de lui dire dans le passé, faisant à chaque fois référence à un de ses films. Le simple fait de penser à lui, en dépit des circonstances, suffisait pour la faire sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre sa concentration, par force de volonté et surtout par soif de vengeance envers ceux qui avait mis Tony à mal et elle dans une rage folle, Ziva accéléra le pas jusqu'à arrivé à un escalier. L'arme à la main, à découvert que le strict nécessaire, elle examina la cage d'escalier minutieusement avant de s'y engager.

Cette odeur.. non elle ne se trompait pas, ça sentait l'alcool éventé. Du vinaigre? Ziva l'avait senti depuis le sous-sol, mais plus elle gravissait les escaliers, plus cette odeur aigre lui piquait la gorge et le nez. Elle devait appeler Gibbs, ça pourrait les aider à les retrouver... Ziva s'assura que personne n'approchait puis composa le numéro de l'ancien marine's.

_« Gibbs »_ chuchota l'israélienne.

_« Ziva! »_

_« Comme vous avez pu vous en douter Tony et moi avons quelques problèmes. Je sais pas trop où on est .. mais je dirai qu'on est dans un vieil entrepôt de fabrique de vinaigre.. »_

_« Je sais où vous êtes, on est en route, Ziva. Tony est avec toi? » la coupa Gibbs _

_« Non, ils l'ont emmené pour.. »_

Elle n'avait pas pu prononcer le mot fatidique. En tant que agent détaché du mossad, et accessoirement une tueuse, elle savait trop bien ce que Tony pouvait endurer en ce moment même dans une des pièce de cette usine. Elle ferma les yeux, croyant pendant un instant entendre au loin un de ses cris. Non, ce n'était que son imagination... Enfin, l'espérait-elle.

_« Ziva, on sera là d'ici quinze minutes, tiens bon! » _

L'inquiétude de son patron était perceptible dans sa voix. Bien qu'il essayait de se montrer rassurant, de montrer aux yeux du monde qu'il savait garder son sang froid à toute épreuve, il était évident que Gibbs était tout aussi angoissé qu'elle.

_« Prévenez une ambulance, il y en aura besoin Gibbs. »_

_« Compris »_

Il n'avait même pas chercher à savoir si une telle mesure était à titre préventif ou curatif, l'ancien marines avait compris immédiatement que c'était le deuxième cas de figure, et surtout, il avait compris pour qui ce sera nécessaire. Ziva le remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui avoir demandé plus d'explications.

_« Ziva écoute moi bien. Surtout ne fais rien avant qu'on arrive. Tu m'as entendu?! »_

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait lui promettre une telle chose. Qui sait ce que Tony aurait le temps d'endurer avant que son patron arrive.

_« Ziva? »_ cria Gibbs.

_« Dépêchez vous » _lui répondit elle simplement avant de raccrocher.

Ziva savait pertinemment que plus tard elle aurait droit soit à une tappe sur la tête ou bien à une sempiternelle menace d'être virée si elle a encore le malheur de le désobéir. Peu importe, elle devait écouter ce que son instinct lui disait... ou plutôt... son coeur? Oui c'est son coeur qui parlait, qui lui criait de ne pas attendre pour secourir celui qu'elle aimait.

On dit que l'amour vous donne des ailes, il vous aide à vous surpasser. Voyons où son amour pour Tony – oui maintenant elle ne pouvait ni le nier ni se le cacher – pourrait l'aider à les sortir de là.

OoO

Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des jours, depuis des mois, encaissant coups sur coups à tel point qu'il n'avait plus la force de crier ni même de gémir. Une routine pour lui. Une habitude qui s'était peu à peu transformée en une danse macabre, l'amenant désormais à se demander quand cela se finira t-il. Quand finiront-ils leur oeuvre sur lui? Il ne supportait plus la douleur, à chaque coup il regrettait d'être encore vivant, que ça ne lui soit pas été fatal.

Et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Tony se retrouva seul dans cette pièce, théâtre de ce fight club privé, avec pour seule compagnie, son souffle filant faisant écho dans la pièce. Alors qu'il devrait être soulagé de ce répit, ce fut l'inquiétude qui s'empara de lui. Ce n'était pas normal.

Il ouvrit un oeil, l'autre restant obstinément fermé. La pièce tournait au point d'être pris d'un haut de coeur, étrange pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le mal de mer. Etrange, pas tant que ça, puisque ce n'était pas la pièce qui tournait mais sa tête. Tony se concentra sur un point de la pièce, espérant que cette concentration l'aide à ne plus voir flou. Puis soudain, alors que son esprit s'éveillait peu à peu de l'inconscience, il entendit des bruits venant de derrière la porte, des cris plus exactement. On était en train de passer un savon à quelqu'un.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas, Lucciano fixant intensément Tony. Instinctivement, le jeune agent sourit, satisfait de percevoir de la colère dans les yeux du mafioso, la même que celle qu'il avait perçu chez lui le jour où un juré s'était prononcé sur sa culpabilité.

- « Tu ne vas pas sourire longtemps, Dinozzo » croassa l'italien en faisant un pas vers lui. « Ta petite copine est une maligne, mais cet entrepôt est un vrai labyrinthe pour celui qui ne connaît pas l'agencement »

En dépit du risque plus que probable de se faire encore cogner, Tony sourit de plus bel. Ziva avait réussi à leur fausser compagnie, ainsi tout n'était pas perdu. Bien qu'il espérait encore pouvoir sortir d'ici pas trop amoché, ce qui importait à ses yeux, c'est que la jeune femme s'en sorte saine et sauve. Une attitude de gentleman qui aurait agacé Ziva, mais sa survie comptait plus que la sienne. En dépit de ses défauts, Tony avait toujours agit de la sorte : il était capable de se sacrifier pour sauver son coéquipier, les sentiments n'entrant pas en ligne de compte.

- « On a juste à attendre qu'elle vienne à toi. »

- « Elle ne ferait pas ça. » mentit Tony, espérant ardemment se tromper.

- « Ne sous estime pas l'amour qu'elle te porte. »

OoO

- « Et merde! » jura Gibbs en lançant son portable sur les genoux de Mcgee une fois que Ziva eut raccroché. « Mcgee, appelez une ambulance! »

La pédale d'accélérateur au plancher, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas rouler plus vite. Bien que habitué à la conduite sportive de son patron, Mcgee s'accrocha de plus bel à la poignée, priant dans toutes les langues comme Abby le lui avait appris.

- « Une ambulance? »

- « Oui une ambulance, vous avez d'autre questions comme celle de savoir ce que vous risquez si vous discuter encore mes ordres! » menaça l'ancien marine sans quitter les yeux de la route.

Mcgee ne prit pas le risque de répondre et appela une ambulance pour que celle-ci les rejoigne sur place. Les deux agents affectés temporairement avec eux n'en menaient non plus pas large, après que l'un des deux ait fait remarqué qu'il serait opportun de rouler moins vite au risque de finir dans le fossé, ils s'étaient terrés dans un silence quasi religieux, se lamentant d'avoir été choisi par ce fou furieux dont la réputation était réellement fondée et non surfaite.

- « Ziva ne nous attendra pas, n'est ce pas? » finit par demander Mcgee.

Une affirmation plus qu'une question.

Gibbs se promit de la renvoyer illico en Israel dans le cas hypothétique où elle s'en sortirait vivante. Bordel, il avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur ses agents!

* * *

à suivre...


	22. Chapter 22

_Mille excuse pour cette absence mais pour faire bref j'ai eu un problème de ligne téléphonique, merci beaucoup pour vos review la prochaine suite est écrite et sera postée en fin de semaine_

* * *

Ziva ne savait pas si c'était la bonne direction, mais ne dit-on pas que tous les chemins mènent à Rome? Elle avait sous estimé la grandeur de cet entrepôt, suivant son instinct et surtout la logique, elle avait décidé de monter tout en haut. Les bureaux sont toujours au dernier étage. Pour un minimum de confort, Lucciano s'y était à coup sûr installé.

Et elle eut raison, au détour d'un couloir, la jeune femme vit le bras droit de Lucciano, furibond, il parlait au téléphone. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, tendant l'oreille pour écouter sa conversation. Apparemment, sa petite évasion avait contrarié le mafioso qui avait ordonné à tous ses hommes de la retrouver coûte que coûte. Etre la responsable de tout ce branle-bas de combat lui procura un certain sentiment de satisfaction; sauf que pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres hommes, elle ne devait pas tirer avec son arme. La seule option qui lui restait, le prendre par surprise: un art qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection, surtout depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Gibbs.

A pas de loup, cessant même de respirer, elle s'approcha de Martino qui lui tournait le dos et qui venait de raccrocher. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui... quelque centimètres... Ziva leva son arme, la crosse en avant, elle l'abattit sur sa tête. Martino tomba sur le sol, semi inconscient. Comme il essayait de reprendre le dessus, Ziva le plaqua fermement au sol, lui apposant une main sur la bouche et le visant entre les deux yeux de son pistolet.

- « Donnez moi juste un prétexte, juste un. » grinça t-elle.

Une seule respiration plus forte que la précédente, un seul haussement de sourcils, alors Ziva ne répondrait plus de ses actes, sans hésitation, elle tirerait. Peu importe que le coup soit à bout portant, peut importe que ça ressemble à une exécution, elle avait cessé depuis longtemps d'écouter sa conscience. A côté de cet homme, Ziva faisait office d'un enfant de coeur.

Comprenant que la jeune femme ne plaisantait pas, que le moindre geste entraînerait sa mise à mort, Martino se détendit – du mieux qu'il put en dépit de l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête – et cligna des yeux pour manifester qu'il ne comptait pas se rebeller.

- « Bien »

La jeune Israélienne abattit de nouveau la crosse de son arme sur la tête de l'homme, l'assommant cette fois-ci pour de bon. Après avoir balayé les alentours d'un coup d'oeil rapide, elle prit les bras de Martino puis le traîna dans une pièce qui servait autrefois de dépôt.

Une bonne chose de faite... Sauf que le temps lui était compté, on aurait tôt fait de se rendre compte de la disparition de Martino, indiquant ainsi de facto sa localisation dans l'entrepôt.

Ziva leva ses mains et remarqua avec horreur que ses mains tremblaient. Chose exceptionnelle, jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'avait perdu son sang froid dans le passé. Se ramollissait-elle en vieillissant? D'ordinaire, l'adrénaline, le risque imminent, lui donnaient des ailes, l'aidant même à exceller, alors pourquoi paniquait-elle? Pourquoi perdait-elle tous ses moyens? Ziva souffla, comprenant soudain à quoi était dû ce revirement. Les sentiments - bien qu'ils permettent d'humaniser une personne - ont pour incidences de perturber les repères qui étaient les siens auparavant. Avant, il ne s'agissait que d'un collègue, d'une relation de travail... rien de personnel rien de privé, alors que désormais... bon sang, toucher à Tony revenait à s'en prendre à elle. Est pour ça qu'on parle de sa moitié? De son âme soeur?

Finalement la règle 12 trouverait tout son sens...

Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit, pour s'appesantir sur le bien fondée d'une règle érigée par Gibbs en principe fondamental du travail d'enquêteur au ncis. Non, le moment était venu de passer réellement à l'action et de sortir de ce guêpier.

Puisant le peu de self contrôle qui restait en elle, Ziva continua l'exploration de l'étage, sentant qu'elle approchait de son but.

OoO

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Tony observait méticuleusement depuis plusieurs minutes le mafioso dont l'agacement perceptible ravivait le jeune agent au plus haut point. Une seule personne à sa connaissance était capable de rendre dingue un homme aussi infiniment patient que Lucciano.

D'agacement, il soupira profondément puis ouvrit la porte, faisant signe à son garde de chiot d'aller voir ce que Martino trafiquait et pourquoi il ne répondait pas à son téléphone depuis cinq minutes. Acquiesçant par un signe de tête, l'homme disparu de l'encadrement de porte.

- « Si j'étais toi je ne compterai pas trop sur ta petite copine pour vous sortir de là. Elle ne sait pas contre combien d'hommes elle devra se battre avant de venir jusqu'ici » cracha Lucciano excédé.

Miracle, Tony sentait ses forces revenir, c'était peut être dû au répit accordé à son corps meurtri ou alors à l'espoir retrouvé, il l'ignorait, mais la douleur n'était plus aussi aigu. Profitant de ce regain d'énergie, ne se laissant plus abattre – ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire – Tony examina la situation, essayant de trouver une échappatoire. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Lucciano dans la pièce, plus aucun garde derrière la porte. Le seul hic : ses mains liées... mais pas ses pieds. Avec finesses et rapidité, il pourrait, comme lors de leur mission sous couverture, prendre par surprise son adversaire, à espérer qu'il n'ait pas l'instinct de s'emparer de son arme.

Lucciano cessa soudainement de marcher en long et en large, se tourna pour fixer Tony, il le sonda du regard pour tenter de percer ses pensées.

- « A quoi penses tu Dinozzo? Malgré ce que tu dis, tu espères que ta petite copine vienne jusqu'à toi te sauver. On va l'attendre bien gentiment. »

- « Je pensais juste que vous étiez la honte de l'italie » rétorqua t-il, souhaitant le mettre hors de lui.

Un plan risquait, mais s'il comptait le prendre par surprise, Lucciano devait être assez proche de lui, sauf que pour le moment, il se gardait bien de conserver une distance suffisante entre eux.

- « L'italie est connu pour ses cappuccino, ses pâtes, les belles voitures .. les belles femmes! » continua Tony d'un ton léger. « C'est à cause de personnes comme vous, qu'on se coltine une réputation de maffioso dès qu'on dit qu'on est Italien »

- « Pour ta gouverne, ce ne sont pas nos compatriotes qui ont inventé les pâtes mais les chinois » contredit Lucciano nullement vexé.

- « Pure propagande communiste. »

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Lucciano.

- « Et même sans parler de ça, regardez vous. Question vestimentaire ça laisse vraiment à désirer. »

Il venait de faire mouche. Finalement, Lucciano était bel et bien un italien dans l'âme, une seule critique sur son look suffisait pour attiser le feu au poudre. Il fit un pas en direction de Tony, puis un autre, avec pour ferme intention de lui faire ravaler ses mots.

_Approche encore un peu... oui c'est bien. Encore._

Une sonnerie de portable retentit, Tony maudit le manque de timing alors que Lucciano, s'éloignant de lui, répondait au téléphone.

OoO

Alors que tous les hommes de Lucciano s'engageaient dans une direction, Ziva, quant à elle, prit le chemin inverse. C'était certainement, et même à coup sûr un piège, mais elle en avait cure, de toute manière elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Tous étaient partis à sa recherche, tandis que Lucciano l'attendait patiemment avec Tony. Des voix s'élevaient d'une pièce au bout de ce couloir, la seule pièce dont émanait de la lumière par le dessous de la porte.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. Figée sur place, elle murmura un faible _Tony_, imaginant déjà le pire scénario.


	23. Chapter 23

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Elles me vont droit au coeur, surtout quand on dit que vous arrivez à penser comme les personnages_

_bonne lecture _

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Et merde, j'aurai dû faire plus attention à mon père lorsqu'il essayait de m'apprendre l'italien_, songea Tony en écoutant Lucciano parler au téléphone dans sa langue maternelle. Le jeune agent tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de comprendre quelques mots, mais il ne capta que : _ils sont là._

Qui sont là?

Au vu du changement d'expression du visage de son ravisseur, Tony, espéra, pria, qu'il s'agissait de Gibbs. Ça ne pouvait être que lui... Tony jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Lucciano, comme si la révélation serait évidente dans sa perception du corps. Ce fut son regard, lorsqu'il fit face à Tony en raccrochant, qui confirma ses espoirs. Un regard fixe, ses yeux comme des glaciers, un hiver froid. Un enfer gelé.

- « Ton patron doit vraiment t'apprécier pour s'être démené autant pour te retrouver. »

- « Si c'était le cas, il ne me frapperait pas derrière la tête » plaisanta Tony.

- « _Mi dispiace_ Tony, mais on va devoir passer au plan B. »

- « Pourquoi ais je l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce plan... » fit-il, inconscient de parler à haute voix.

Lucciano glissa une main à l'intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un berretta.

- « Au contraire, je pense que tu préfères une mort rapide plutôt que lente. »

- « Quit à choisir : ni l'un ni l'autre. »

- « Tu n'as pas le choix » répondit-il, s'avançant vers Tony et fixant son arme sur sa tête.

On dit que la vie défile devant vos yeux lorsque l'approche de la mort est imminente. Foutaise. Pour l'avoir frôlée à trois reprises, Tony sait que c'est juste qu'une idée pré-conçue pour rassurer les vivants lorsque la mort les fauche de manière inattendue. Non, pendant ces quelques secondes vos réflexions vont pour les personnes que vous aimez et que vous allez laisser derrière vous, et à la rigueur, vous regrettez de n'avoir pas pu leur dire à quel point elles comptaient. C'est pour ça que Tony ne voulait pas encore mourir, pas comme ça, pas tout de suite. Il avait encore des choses à vivre avec elle. Avec Ziva.

Jouant sa dernière carte, il patienta que Lucciano soit suffisamment proche de lui, et quant il jugea que c'était le cas, il leva sa jambe pour lui faire tomber son arme... juste au moment où Lucciano appuyait sur la gâchette.

OoO

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. Figée sur place, elle murmura un faible _Tony_, imaginant déjà le pire scénario.

Elle inspira, lentement et calmement, puis se rua dans ce couloir, l'arme à la main, occultant les risques potentiels qu'elle pourrait courir en se mettant à couvert de la sorte. Un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête comme un tambour, un seul prénom... Elle ferma les yeux devant la vague de vertige qui menaçait de le submerger, mais ne se donna pas plus de quelques secondes. Combien de secondes étaient passées depuis le coup de feu ? Elle s'ordonna à elle-même de garder l'équilibre, de faire son devoir : sauver son partenaire. Sans même chercher si elle était ouverte ou fermée à clef, Ziva écrasa son pied sur la porte, empoignant son arme avec ses deux mains comme elle le ferait avec une bouée de sauvetage perdue en pleine mer.

Parcourant la pièce du regard, son attention se porta immédiatement sur Tony, ligoté sur une chaise, puis sur Lucciano, baissé comme pour ramasser son arme sur le sol mais il n'en fit rien, voyant que Ziva le visait de son pistolet.

- « Excellent timing Ziva » dit Tony, le souffle filant.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur le jeune agent, scrutant son faciès comme si c'était la première fois.. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'on t'as fait Tony? Une question purement rhétorique. Ziva savait que les ecchymoses sur son visage, sa lèvre fendue, son oeil gonflé n'étaient que le résultat d'une rafale de coups de poings au point qu'il avait de forte de chance d'avoir une commotion cérébrale. C'était sa voix, sa carrure, mais cet homme n'avait plus rien à voir avec son partenaire au sourire de séducteur invétéré et au regard de braise. Cet homme semblait être au bord de l'agonie... une pensée que Ziva ne pouvait, ne voulait, pas accepter.

- « Ziva? » appela Tony d'une voix faible.

Elle essaya pendant un instant d'ignorer les signes de douleur sur son visage, elle réussit presque mais n'y arriva pas. Une colère sans précédent s'empara d'elle alors que sa conscience l'amena à se rappeler que l'auteur de tout ça était présent dans la pièce. Lucciano. Déviant ses yeux de Tony, elle braqua son arme sur le mafioso, les lèvres pincées. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Ses yeux se rétrécissaient à mesure que ses mains se détendaient sur son arme, devenant une partie d'elle même. L'objet de sa vengeance. Car oui, elle ne concevait plus, l'avait-elle au moins pensé un seul instant, que cet ordure puisse se sortir vivant de cette histoire surtout après tout le mal qu'il avait déjà fait à Tony. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. L'agent du mossad était de nouveau là. Une tueuse ôtant la vie sans vergogne et sans remords.

Comprenant les intentions de sa partenaire, Tony l'appela doucement, la suppliant du regard de ne pas le faire. La mort est une punition encore trop douce pour lui. Mais Ziva n'égara pas ses yeux du mafioso, trop concentré, assoiffé de vengeance, elle se délectait de ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard de Lucciano: de la peur. Il leva ses mains, signe qu'il se résignait à se rendre et donc que ça ne servait à rien de tirer.

- « Vous avez gagné » murmura t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire... car ce fut le signal pour Ziva qui appuya sur la gâchette. Touché en plein coeur, l'italien tomba au sol, mort sur le coup. Ce n'est qu'après que Ziva reprit sa respiration..

- « Ziva? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête; fixant Tony sans vraiment le voir, elle tenait toujours son arme levée comme prêt à tirer de nouveau. Quelques secondes lui firent nécessaires pour reprendre contact avec la réalité et surtout, elle dû se répéter à plusieurs reprises que c'était fini pour enfin comprendre ce qui venait de se passer... ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Préférant oublier la scène qui venait de se jouer, Ziva se rua sur Tony pour le libérer de ses mains. Silencieuse, elle lui défit ses liens, avalant sa salive avec difficultés en remarquant ses poignets en sang pour avoir trop tirer sur les cordes.

Une fois libre de ses mouvements, il lui prit ses mains, espérant que ce contact force la jeune femme à lever les yeux sur lui. Il ne comptait pas lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'abattre car c'était à lui de le faire, il ne voulait pas non plus lui dire que Ziva risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Tony voulait juste que l'israélienne soutienne son regard. Rien de plus. Il voulait juste contempler les prunelles de cette sacrée fille...

Au bout d'un temps infiniment long, Ziva leva enfin le nez, les larmes au bord des yeux. Les meurtrissures violettes et noires étaient trop vives pour les ignorer, et pendant un instant elles attirèrent le regard de Ziva. Elle sentit une fois encore la répugnance qu'elle avait eu quand elle les avait vu précédemment. Elle refoula ses pensées loin du bilan technique des coups de poings nécessaires pour causer cette quantité de dégâts, et son regard vint se poser sur le torse de Tony, certainement dans le même état que son visage, pensa t-elle le coeur serré.

Tony voulut se lever, certainement pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler, mais ses jambes le trahirent et il serait tombé si Ziva ne l'avait pas retenu in extremis.

- « Reste assis » lui ordonna t-elle alors qu'elle tendit l'oreille.

Elle ne se trompait pas. Des bruits de pas. Instinctivement, elle reprit son arme délaissée au sol et la braqua en direction de la porte. Elle se détendit aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit deux visages familiers: Gibbs et Mcgee. De joie de les revoir après tout ce temps comme si ça faisait des années qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

- « Tu arrives après la bataille, Gibbs » se moqua Tony, sa voix ne dénotant pas le moindre reproche. « Ce fils de pute est mort. »

- « Je vois ça » répondit l'ancien marines en rangeant son arme dans son holster. « Vous deux ça va? »

Une question qui n'amenait aucune réponse mais il se devait de la poser, alors même que Tony semblait avoir besoin de soins en urgence, que Ziva était en état de choc – un tableau auquel il n'était pas habitué et qui le laissait sans voix.

- « Une ambulance est déjà là. »

- « Et les autres, Gibbs? »

- « On les a arrêté au moment où ils prenaient la fuite. C'est eux qui nous on révélé où Tony était retenu dans l'entrepôt »

La tension retomba d'un seul coup, Tony voulut dire quelque chose mais son corps devint mou et il tomba en avant. Surprise, Ziva, toujours agenouillée à côté de lui, parvint à peine à stopper ce qui aurait pu être une chute de la chaise, tête la première. Elle le rattrapa sur son épaule, ses mains appuyant maladroitement sur son corps alors que le poids de Tony reposait sur elle.


	24. Chapter 24

_Je suis trop généreuse 3 suites en une semaine lol. Oui ils sont libres, mais leurs problèmes ne sont pas encore terminés..._

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Il se serait damné rien que pour avoir droit à du café digne de ce nom et non à du jus de chaussette auquel on attribuait faussement cette appellation.

- «Jethro»

Gibbs ne l'avait pas entendu venir, il se retourna et vit le médecin légiste vêtu de son vieil impair à la colombo tenant un breuvage qui éveilla ses papilles olfactives.

- «Je me suis dis que tu aurais besoin de ça.»

- «Merci Duck» fit Gibbs en prenant le gobelet en plastique pour boire goulûment une gorgée. «Abby est venue avec toi?»

- «Oui ainsi que Megan.»

La communication non verbale qui se passait souvent entre les deux hommes : une combinaison de l'expérience et de la confiance dans les capacités de l'autre, ajoutée à une longue amitié, rendait souvent les mots superflus. Ducky remarquait très bien que Gibbs - malgré que cette histoire soit enfin finie - n'allait pas bien. Il oserait même conclure que dans une certaine mesure l'ancien marines culpabilisait. Mais de quoi? De n'avoir pas su protéger son agent, mais en avait-il eu seulement l'opportunité tout en sachant que Tony leur avait délibérémment caché cette partie de son passé.

Gibbs, quant à lui, s'attendait d'une seconde à l'autre à ce que Ducky lui fasse la morale comme quoi il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Peut être qu'il attendait ces paroles réconfortantes du vieil Irlandais, car après tout, Ducky était l'une des rares personnes qu'il écoutait.

- «Tu n'as pas de raisons de t'en vouloir, Jethro»

Gibbs étudia son ami quelques instants puis lui demanda :

- «Alors dis moi pourquoi?

Ducky inclina sa tête en arrière, regardant à travers ses lunettes au moment même où il rencontra la regard de l'homme de plus grande taille. Il y eut une légère note d'hésitation avant de parler.

- «Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne pourras jamais protéger tes agents, et c'était encore plus vrai dans le cas présent.»

Comme il n'avait pas pu protéger Kate... Sauf que s'agissant de Dinozzo c'était une autre affaire. A quoi pensait-il en voulant jouer cavalier seul ? Il savait pertinemment que Lucciano reviendrait s'en prendre à lui et à Megan, histoire de finir le boulot commençait il y a 20 ans de ça. Ducky avait eu raison de lui dire ça ici. Comment peut-on protéger une personne si on ignore le danger qu'elle peut encourir?

Ducky rompit le contact visuel et soupira profondément, ses sourcils se plissèrent devant la réflexion, la télépathie fonctionna encore alors qu'il anticipa correctement la réplique de Gibbs.

- «Comment aurais-tu pu sentir que Anthony avait des problèmes et qu'il te cachait quelque chose? Ton instinct ne peut pas te donner des réponses à tous les mystères.»

Pourquoi se montrait-il autant protecteur envers les membres de son équipe, et spécialement envers Dinozzo. C'était peut-être le code des Marines : Semper fi - un code si enraciné maintenant qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler un temps où il n'avait pas vécu selon ce principe. C'était peut-être la différence d'âge qui faisait ressortir ses instincts paternels, en effet, Tony pouvait quelques fois se comporter réellement comme un gosse, ou du moins, inciter les instincts protecteurs d'un frère plus âgé. C'était peut-être aussi le fait que Tony le considérait comme un mentor, une personne qui lui apprenait les ficelles du métier, bien qu'à présent, il n'avait plus rien à apprendre de lui. C'était peut être dû également au fait que son agent dégageait une vulnérabilité inhérente, un niveau d'incertitude, de manque de confiance en lui si dissimulé que la plupart des gens ne s'en apercevait pas. C'est donc pour toutes ces raisons que Tony était sous sa responsabilité, et le voir meurtri de la sorte lui faisait mal au plus profond de son être.

OoO

Physiquement elle allait bien, c'est en tout cas ce que le médecin de garde aux urgences de l'hôpital Bethesda lui avait dit une fois qu'il l'avait ausculté. Juste une belle bosse sur le coin de la têtes et quelques ecchymoses ici et là. Rien de bien méchant. Le seul remède: du repos et de l'aspirine.

- «Ziva!» cria Abby en la voyant entrée en salle d'attente.

La jeune gothique sautilla sur ses _plates formes_ pour venir à la rencontre de Ziva, l'enlaçant dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer.

- «Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie» lui souffla t-elle dans l'oreille.

- «Oui, moi aussi» murmura Ziva se forçant à sourire.

- «Qu'est ce que le médecin t'as dit?» demanda Mcgee.

- «Tout va bien. Est ce qu'on a des nouvelles de Tony?»

Abby et Mcgee échangèrent un regard, cherchant à savoir qui des deux prendrait la responsabilité de lui parler. Finalement, ce fut Megan qui se chargea de la tenir informer.

- «Pas encore, toujours en salle d'opération.»

Ziva fronça des sourcils, mais ne dit rien, résignée au fait qu'il faudra attendre qu'on vienne leur donner des nouvelles sur l'état de Tony. Un état assez préoccupant au vu des derniers événements... Après s'être effondré dans ses bras, Tony n'avait pas repris connaissance, même pas un fragment de seconde, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Bien que la jeune femme ne soit pas diplômé de médecine, elle avait parfaitement conscience que le coup de couteau dans sa cuisse, sa mise à tabac, le tout étant suffisant pour avoir raison de lui. Elle se demandait même comment son partenaire avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à là. Un vrai exploit. Parfois, l'instinct de survie peut décupler les forces d'un homme...

- «Où est Gibbs?» demanda t-elle, s'apercevant soudainement l'absence de son patron.

- «Il est parti se chercher un café» lui répondit Abby.

Ziva soupira, ravie par l'absence de l'ancien marines, car partager une pièce avec Gibbs était semblable à partager une pièce avec un tigre en cage.

- «Vous devez vous sentir libérée Megan, à présent tout est fini» fit Ziva sur un ton légèrement réprobateur.

- «Je ne le serai quand je saurai Tony tiré d'affaire» lui rétorqua Megan avec une voix douce.

- «Je suis désolée...»

- « Non, vous n'avez pas à l'être» la coupa t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. «Vous avez raison de penser que tout est de ma faute car c'est le cas. Je n'aurai pas dû mêler Tony encore à tout ça.»

- «Et vous seriez morte alors!»

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard, communiquant pendant un instant de cette manière, se comprenant même. Megan avait eu raison de faire appel à son ancien amant, ceci était un fait incontestable, le seul hic, c'est que Tony aurait dû leurs faire confiance et leurs leurs parler afin qu'ils couvrent ses arrières. En leur cachant cette partie de sa vie, comptait-il vraiment protéger Megan? Ziva en doutait réellement. La seule explication valable à ses yeux était beaucoup plus obscure tout en étant limpide comme l'eau. Tony n'était pas un homme facile à cerner à prima bord. Certes, il aimait se vanter, mais sur certaines choses, il se montrait très discret. Parler de cette épisode de sa vie, un épisode traumatisant ayant largement contribué à faire l'homme qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui, signifiait se mettre à nu, quelque chose que Tony détestait en définitif. Néanmoins, Ziva pouvait aisément se mettre à sa place, peut être en aurait-elle fait de même? Car elle aussi avait des vieux squelettes dans son placard, des événements qu'elle gardait tapis au fond d'elle, les protégeant jalousement. Sauf que dans le cas présent, Tony avait fait une erreur de jugement, et une fois encore, il avait écouté son coeur en dépit de la raison. La prudence aurait voulu qu'il mette son côté pudique et réservé aux oubliettes pour sauver sa peau.

- «Que comptez vous faire après?» demanda Ziva par politesse, histoire de changer de sujet.

- «Pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas. Je peux aller où bon me semble sans aucune menace au dessus de ma tête. Je pense aller à Baltimore...On m'a dit que c'est vous, qui aviez abattu Lucciano, merci.»

Ziva haussa des sourcils, la seule réaction dont elle fut capable. _De rien. C_'_était mon devoir. _Ellen'aurait pas pu dire ces mots qui auraient sonné tellement faux dans ses oreilles. Pourquoi? Car en vérité elle n'avait écouté que sa vengeance en mettant à la trappe le protocole, car elle avait tout simplement exécuté cet homme au lieu de l'arrêter! La jeune femme avait eu du temps à mettre à profit pour repenser à tout ça, pour rejouer la scène dans sa tête. Elle avait surtout eu le temps de réaliser et d'apprécier la gravité de son acte alors que du temps où elle était en Israel, ça lui serait passé dessus. Ziva se contrefichait d'avoir des problèmes, c'était le cadet de ses soucis, ce qui lui posait problème : sa conscience. Qu'est-on amené à faire par amour?

Si seulement elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de lui... Et dire que ce cas de figure risquait de se présenter... c'était inéluctable à moins de faire en sorte que ça ne puisse plus se reproduire.


	25. Chapter 25

_Vendredi, jour de ncis lol,_

_on approche doucement de la fin sauf que j'hésite encore entre deux versions vos reviews m'aideront peut être à choisir lol_

* * *

Aucune des personnes dans la salle d'attente n'avait besoin d'être là, et ils avaient tous à un moment ou à un autre réfléchi à ce fait. Tous avaient des choses à faire : des interrogatoires à mener, des rapports à rédiger, des analyses à pratiquer, une autopsie à faire; mais personne ne songea un seul instant à partir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de chirurgie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent qu'il allait aller bien, ils camperaient ici. Gibbs avait bien sûr tenté de renvoyer Ziva chez elle pour se reposer, une proposition pour la forme, il le savait, la jeune Israélienne ne partirait pas même si on le lui ordonnait.

Cette attente était atroce, et elle l'aurait été encore plus si Ducky n'avait pas été se renseigner auprès du service de chirurgie. Le pronostic était assez bon même si le couteau avait déchiré une partie d'un muscle de la cuisse et non une artère comme Ziva l'avait craint pendant un moment. De toute évidence, il pourrait retrouver l'usage normal de sa jambe sans aucune séquelles. Ce n'était donc pas sa jambe qui inquiétait le plus l'équipe... Tony avait encaissé des coups d'une rare violence, lui causant une commotion cérébrale – raison de son évanouissement – et surtout le plus grave, une rupture de la rate. C'est donc à ça que s'afféraient les chirurgiens : enrailler son hémorragie interne.

Etant dans la partie, bien qu'en temps ordinaire ses patients ne soient pas vivants, Ducky mesurait la gravité des blessures de Tony. Il aurait voulu se montrer optimiste mais comme Gibbs savait déceler le vrai du faux – un don inné chez lui – le médecin légiste avait dû lui faire part des risques opératoires comme post-opératoires qu'encouraient Tony. De quoi raviver encore plus la colère de l'ancien marine. Chacune de ses émotion se propageait dans l'air, provoquant une peur irrationnelle. Rien d'étonnant que Gibbs soit aussi bon pendant les interrogatoires, l'atmosphère autour de lui semblait s'agiter comme si c'était une projection de ses émotions.

Mcgee, quant à lui, un bras autour des épaules d'une Abby endormie, fixait la porte comme Tony la passerait d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce qu'il savait impossible, mais ça l'aidait à surpasser cette attente et surtout à ne pas penser que son ami puisse ne plus jamais le surnommer _le bleu _ou_ le bizut. _Totalement impossible.

- « Je vais faire un tour » annonça Ziva sans préambule, quittant la salle d'attente sans attendre une réponse.

Même si elle ne se résolvait pas à partir de cet hôpital, l'ambiance pesante générait par l'inquiétude de ses partenaires lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ziva avait besoin de se retrouver seule et de prendre l'air pour réfléchir. Réfléchir posément, rationnellement, si seulement elle y arrivait...

Assise sur un banc devant les urgences, un gobelet de thé à la main, elle regardait les allées et venues des ambulances transportant des patients ainsi que des personnes quittant l'hôpital.

- « Ziva? »

La jeune femme soupira, peu ravie qu'on vienne lui tenir compagnie et surtout car elle n'était pas encline à parler.

- « Je peux m'asseoir? »

- « Pourquoi vous me poser la question si vous attendez pas ma permission »

Sans se formaliser du ton agressif de Ziva, comprenant que les derniers événements aient pu la perturber, Megan lui parla d'une voix neutre.

- « Je peux vous demander un service, Ziva? »

- « Un service? »

- « Quand je serai partie, prenez soin de Tony. »

- « C'est mon partenaire » dit-elle comme si cette réponse suffisait en elle même.

Megan sourit devant sa naiveté, ou plutôt son aveuglement.

- « Je ne faisais pas allusion à ça. Prenez soin de lui non pas en tant que sa partenaire mais en tant que femme. »

Le visage se ferma, elle avait parfaitement saisi dès le départ où Megan voulait en venir.

- « Vous vous trompez si vous pensez une seule seconde que Tony et moi... »

- « Je ne suis ni aveugle ni sourde »

Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas Ziva depuis très longtemps, et encore, connaître était un bien grand mot, Megan avait eu le loisir de l'observer et de s'apercevoir de certaines choses qui avait échappé jusqu'à lors aux principaux intéressés. Ce regard était assez caractéristique en soi, elle reconnaît cet affolement, cette peur de perdre l'être aimé, oui l'homme qu'elle aimait et non son partenaire. Il était donc normal à ce que Ziva ait besoin de plus de temps pour se recomposer, que toute cette histoire embrouille ses émotions. Qu'elle se demande comment gérer une relation avec lui tout en ayant cette peur de le perdre. Et même si Ziva avait conscience des risques du métier pour l'exercer elle même, il n'en demeurait pas moins légitime qu'elle s'interroge sur le fait de savoir si elle pourrait vivre avec cette peur au ventre tous les jours. Megan savait pour s'être déjà posée la question à l'époque où elle sortait avec Tony et que ce dernier lui avait parlé de son souhait d'intégrer l'académie de police. Parfois, on préfère s'empêcher d'aimer pour éviter de souffrir.

- « Ne me mentez pas et surtout, ne vous mentez pas à vous même » ajouta Megan.

- « Admettons, Tony et moi c'est une histoire impossible » la contredit Ziva sèchement.

- « Car vous voulez que ça le soit. Je connais Tony et avant même que je vous rencontre, j'ai su qu'il tenait à quelqu'un. Ce qu'il ressent pour ce n'est ni une passade, ni un coup de coeur... ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je crois que ses sentiments pour vous sont plus forts que ceux qu'il avait envers moi. »

- « Et ça vous le savez...? Sur quoi fondez vous vos conclusions, je ne pense que Tony se soit montré très bavard. »

Megan ne se laissa démonter face à l'obstination de Ziva, dans une certaine mesure ça l'amusa même, songeant que finalement ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés.

- « Depuis quand l'aimez vous? Je ne pense pas que ce soit venu tout de suite, Tony sait se monter tellement insupportable quelque fois mais c'est ce qui fait son charme aussi. »

Excédée par l'insistance de Megan, Ziva soupira et ferma les yeux pour contenir la colère qui montait en elle. Pour autant, elle s'autorisa à réfléchir sur la question. Il est vrai que si elle l'avait rencontrée dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait tout fait pour l'éviter. Sauf qu'elle avait appris à le connaître et à faire avec ses défauts. Elle avait alors connu un agent talentueux, flémard, mais talentueux. Elle s'était vite sentie proche de lui, et ce rapprochement n'avait cessé d'augmenter au point de se voir même en dehors du travail. Jusqu'à récemment, elle supposait que c'était dû à la totale confiance qu'elle lui accordait pour surveiller ses arrières tout comme elle le faisait pour lui. En réalité, ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre, comme le noir et blanc, un mélange qui fonctionnait plutôt pas mal. Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent?

- « Ne laissez pas vos peurs dicter votre vie, je sais de quoi je parle, Ziva »

Une peur pourtant fondée. Ziva ne regrettait nullement d'avoir tiré sur Lucciano - il le méritait – ce qui la désolait au contraire c'est d'avoir laisser son coeur prendre le dessus. Depuis toujours, elle avait toujours agit en fonction de ses principes, de ce qu'on lui avait appris. Réfléchir posément et rapidement sans laisser un élément extérieur s'ingérer dans une situation. Hors, elle savait désormais qu'en commençant une histoire avec Tony, elle perdrait ce qui faisait d'elle un bon agent. Elle agirait non plus en son âme et conscience mais en fonction de Tony. Les émotions embrouillent l'esprit, ils vous font perdre votre sang froid, et ça, Ziva ne le voulait pas. Elle savait par expérience que ça finit mal tôt ou tard... Elle avait déjà fait les frais de perdre un collègue et amant car ses émotions avaient interféré dans sa prise de décision. Si elle n'était pas amoureuse de Tony, elle n'aurait pas froidement exécuté Lucciano, à la rigueur, elle lui aurait tiré une balle dans la jambe.

Refouler ses sentiments, les oublier, voilà ce qu'elle devra faire.

- « Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Megan » fit Ziva s'en se lancer dans de plus amples explications qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas l'envie de founir.

Un cri au loin attira les deux jeunes femmes. Abby courait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, un large sourire au lèvres.

- « Il va bien. Il est sorti de chirurgie, les médecins sont confiants. »

Megan posa instinctivement une main sur le coeur et emboîta le pas à la jeune laborantine, mais en se retournant pour voir si Ziva les suivait, elle ne la vit pas... Disparue.

à suivre...


	26. Chapter 26

_Un long chapitre qui pourrait être frustrant à bien des égards mais il reste encore 2 chapitres^^_

_bonne lecture!!_

* * *

La sonnerie du réveil ne retentit qu'à peine une seconde, une main ferme venant s'abattre sur le bouton marche/arrêt. D'ordinaire, il l'aurait fait valser par terre, sauf que là, Tony était resté éveillé une partie de la nuit, le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Angoisse typique de la reprise? Certainement. Aujourd'hui, il reprenait le travail après huit semaines d'arrêt. Tony se passa une main sur le visage, maugréant sur le fait qu'il aurait dû accepter la prolongation que son médecin voulait lui donner, mais c'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Tôt ou tard il devra reprendre le boulot... Etrange, d'ordinaire, jamais il n'aurait essayer de se dérober, Tony affectionnait trop son travail, d'ailleurs n'avait-il pas anticipé son retour lorsqu'il avait attrapé cette fichue peste? Rester chez lui à ne rien faire le rendait dingue, il préférait mile fois plus l'euphorie que lui procurait son travail. En temps ordinaire, oui.

Après s'être une fois de plus motivé, Tony finit par enfin s'asseoir sur le lit, et comme chaque matin depuis plusieurs semaines, il prit le tube d'anti-douleurs à côté de son réveil et avala un cachet. Puis d'un pas las, légèrement boitillant, il se leva et se planta devant son armoire pour sortir ses vêtements de la journée. Pour une fois, son choix se fit rapidement : un costume noir et une chemise bleue coordonnée d'une cravate de la même couleur feront l'affaire. Le temps que le café coule, le jeune Italien se rendit dans la salle de bain. Le temps passant avait fait ses preuves, chaque matin, il pouvait observer une amélioration. Son visage était presque redevenu comme avant, il ne restait plus que quelques ecchymoses ici et là, presque atténuées.

- « Je ne ressemble plus à Quasimodo au moins. » fit-il pour lui même en se passant une main sur l'ovale de son visage.

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, Tony avait attiré les regards curieux, tous les passants, ses voisins le dévisageant sans la moindre discrétion, certaines personnes osant le questionner pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. A chaque question, Tony prenait un malin plaisir à inventer une nouvelle version sans jamais leur donner la véritable, il n'en avait ni le droit ni l'envie.

Bientôt il n'en paraîtra plus.. sauf que la cicatrice sur sa cuisse et celle sur son abdomen, résultat de son opération de l'ablation de la rate, ne cesseraient de lui rappeler cette histoire.

Ces huit semaines avaient un vrai calvaire pour Tony, un temps suffisant pour réfléchir et se demander où ça avait déraper. Aux yeux des autres, il se montrait fort, comme si cet épisode ne l'avait pas ébranlé; la seule personne avec qui il aurait pu se montrer sincère n'avait pas daigné lui rendre visite. Pas une seule fois, même à l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir appeler, mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ses appels. Silence radio depuis huit semaines. L'éloignement de Ziva le peinait énormément, c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il avait mis plus de temps à se remettre de ses blessures. Ne dit-on pas que le moral joue énormément dans le rétablissement?

Pour ne pas attirer la puce à l'oreille des autres, Tony s'était montré discret, ne demandant que rarement des nouvelles de Ziva, espérant secrètement qu'on lui dise pourquoi elle ne venait pas le voir. Mais on ne lui avait jamais répondu clairement, certainement pour le préserver ou car ses amis l'ignoraient également. Pendant un temps il avait pensé à passer directement chez elle, mais courir après les filles n'était pas son genre, et surtout, planté devant la porte il n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Que lui reprochait-elle?

Tony avait songé que la jeune femme lui en voulait de l'avoir entrainer dans toute cette histoire, d'avoir risqué sa peau. Mais la connaissant suffisamment, il avait vite rejeté cette idée en bloc pour ne se focaliser que sur la mort de Lucciano. Elle l'avait abattu alors qu'il venait de se rendre. Bien sûr, il avait protégé ses arrières en alléguant qu'il s'agissait de la légitime défense, bien qu'une balle en plein coeur puisse apparaître disproportionnée, mais ça avait suffit à Gibbs. D'ailleurs, peut être s'en doutait-il un peu, mais pour lui l'affaire était classée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Ziva, cette ignorance à son égard comme si elle se fichait de son sort. Il pensait compter plus pour elle...

C'était peut être ça le hic, il comptait bien trop. Tony se souvenait parfaitement de son visage crispé par l'effroi lorsqu'elle l'avait vu ravagé par les coups; il se souvenait parfaitement de la haine dans ses yeux quand Ziva avait face à Lucciano. Il avait eu beau la supplier de ne pas tirer, peine perdue, rien ni personne n'aurait pu lui faire ôter de la tête ce qu'était devenue une obsession pour elle : tuer cet homme à tout prix. Tel qu'un tueur à gage abattant froidement sa victime. Voilà ce que Ziva était redevenue à ce moment là, une tueuse, un titre qu'elle se glorifiait de ne plus porter depuis qu'elle travaillait au ncis. Le fond du problème se trouvait certainement là, elle avait peur que ses émotions interagissent dans le travail, de ne plus être un bon agent car sa peur de perdre l'être aimé pourrait de nouveau lui faire perdre les pédales. Admirable mais faux. Elle pourrait s'éloigner de lui, faire comme si elle ne l'aimait pas, il est impossible de faire le sourd en n'écoutant pas ce que son coeur cri. Tony le savait par expérience, par deux fois même, l'amour est là, c'est lui qui dicte ses règles. D'ailleurs, si Ziva avait peur que ses émotions se répercutent sur le travail, n'en était-il pas de même pour lui? Sauf qu'on est plus fort à deux, une idée qu'il faudra rentrer dans sa petite tête de caboche, en espérant qu'elle lui laisse le temps de plaider leur cause. Qu'une histoire entre eux n'est pas impossible.

A plusieurs reprises, Tony avait été tenté de rebrousser chemin et de se faire porter pale pour la journée, mais à chaque fois, il se giflait en se disant que ce n'était pas la solution. Seule chose positive: le message que Megan lui avait envoyé sur son téléphone alors qu'il se rendait au travail. Son ancienne amante lui souhaitait bon courage pour la reprise et qu'en cas de besoin, elle sera toujours présente pour lui.

_Enfin quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter !_

Personne ne sembla surpris en voyant Tony entrer dans le bâtiment, un peu comme si son absence était passée inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Ce n'était pas plus mal, être scruté comme une bête de foire ne l'enchantait guère bien qu'en temps ordinaire il aimait attirer l'attention. Attirer l'attention des gens oui, mais pas la pitié.

Au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur allaient se refermer, une main vint s'immiscer, empêchant leur fermeture. Un demi sourire au coin des lèvres, Gibbs pénétra dans la cabine, sans un mot, lui tournant le dos. Pour la majorité des gens, l'absence d'intérêt de l'ancien marine pour le retour d'un de ses agents aurait pu passer pour du je-m'en-foutisme, mais ça ne choqua pas Tony. Ce n'était pas inhabituel chez Gibbs, c'était sa façon de lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- « Alors qu'est ce que j'ai manqué patron durant ces huit semaines? »

- « Comme si Abby ne t'avais pas déjà tout raconté »

Tony hocha légèrement de la tête. En effet, pendant tout le temps de son arrêt maladie, la jeune gothique passait chez lui au moins deux, voire trois soirs par semaines afin de s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien et pour lui tenir compagnie, lui racontant alors les derniers potins. Abby n'était pas la seule à s'être occupée de lui, Mcgee venait aussi régulièrement chez lui, ainsi que Ducky et Gibbs de temps à autre. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait tenu à le ramener de l'hôpital, au grand étonnement de Tony qui s'attendait d'un moment à un autre de recevoir une claque derrière la tête pour lui avoir menti une fois de plus. Mais rien. Il n'avait reçu que la sympathie de son patron. Après tout, Gibbs était bien placé pour comprendre que parfois on a pas forcément envie de parler de son passé, et ce, même aux gens qu'on apprécie énormément, des personnes qu'on considère presque comme sa propre famille. N'avait-il pas garder jalousement secret l'existence de Shannon et de Kelly? Comme le mot l'indique, c'est le passé, on préfère l'oublier plutôt que de le ressasser encore et encore. Bien que pour son cas, Tony avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre cette histoire avec Lucciano viendrait de nouveau lui pourrir la vie, sauf qu'il ne pensait pas autant.

- « Tu es sûr de vouloir reprendre aujourd'hui, tu as une tête de déterré. »

- « Merci, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, patron. Mais je vais bien, il est temps que je revienne. Que ferais-tu sans moi encore une semaine de plus? »

- « Mcgee et David travailleraient en toute tranquillité. »

L'ascenseur se stoppa, et au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, Gibbs se retourna un bref instant juste le temps de dire à son agent:

- « Bon retour parmi nous, Dinozzo »

OoO

A chaque ouverture de porte de l'ascenseur, Ziva sursautait, redoutant que ce soit Tony qui arrive. Elle s'était préparée à son retour, elle avait d'ailleurs eu huit semaines, espérant qu'il ne l'anticipe pas, ce qui n'aurait pas été surprenant venant de lui. Mais pour son grand soulagement, il n'était pas revenu plus tôt, certainement car ses blessures ne lui permettaient cet excès de zèle. Pas une seule journée n'était passée sans qu'elle ne requière à Abby des nouvelles de Tony. Comment se portait-il? Avait-il mal? Peut-il se déplacer sans ses béquilles? Un intérêt purement professionnel, il était son partenaire après tout. Bien que la jeune laborantine ait du mal à concevoir que Ziva ne prenne pas de son temps pour se rendre compte par elle même de l'état de Tony, elle lui répondait en toute sincérité, lui parlant des hauts et des bas dans sa guérison. Ziva avait donc pu suivre pas à pas le rétablissement de l'italien sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'aller le voir ou de lui téléphoner. Elle se sentait honteuse, pour qui la prenait-on? Pour une personne sans coeur, se fichant du sort de son partenaire et incapable de trouver une minute pour lui rendre visite.

C'était tout le contraire en réalité. Entendre Abby parler des coups de déprime de Tony lui fendait le coeur, car elle savait être en partie responsable. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas décroché le téléphone sans jamais composer le numéro? Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas fait le pied de gru devant son immeuble sans jamais monter?

C'était mieux ainsi.

Sauf que l'éloignement n'avait pas eu le mérite d'étouffer ses sentiments pour lui, au contraire, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Tony peuplait ses rêves et ses songes. Il faisait parti intégrante de la jeune femme au point qu'elle se sentait seule comme jamais. Il lui manquait terriblement. Finalement, refouler ses sentiments ne serait pas chose aisée, son amour pour cet homme, elle ne l'avait ni recherché ni demandé. Elle devrait donc faire avec, vivre sans que cet amour n'aboutisse car, quel que soit le chemin emprunté, leur relation ne pouvait mener qu'à une impasse, à un dénouement catastrophique pour lui comme pour elle. Un fait imparable. Une présomption irréfragable. De leur histoire il ne pourrait en sortir que de la souffrance et des larmes.

Pourrait-il au moins accepter son refus de poursuivre leur relation? Saurait-il percer en elle le vrai du faux?

Face à l'entêtement de Tony, Ziva savait que le mieux à faire serait de lui mentir en lui disant que ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une profonde amitié, voire une lien quasi fraternel. Elle avait d'ailleurs tout un discours en tête, préparé avec soin, une brève litanie n'ayant pour but que de lui briser le coeur, une fois de plus. Comme si elle ne lui avait déjà pas fait assez de mal en jouant l'indifférence durant ces dernières semaines...

- « Il te manque aussi? »

La question de Mcgee fit sortir Ziva de ses pensées, elle réalisa alors que son regard dans le vague fixait le bureau vide de Tony.

- « En fait... en fait, je regardais ce magnifique bouquet. »

En sachant que Tony revenait aujourd'hui, Abby avait eu la délicate intention de lui offrir un bouquet de roses noires. Une délicate intention? Il était assez difficile à concevoir que des roses noires puisse symboliser de l'amitié alors que pour la majorité des gens, c'était plutôt un symbole de mort ou d'amour impossible.

- « Oui... c'est touchant » grimaça Mcgee avant de remarquer une carte noire accrochée dans le bouquet.

Piqué par la curiosité, Tim se leva de son fauteuil et fit quelques pas en direction du bureau de Tony pour lire la carte.

- « Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi » lui souffla Ziva.

- « Elle a raison Mcgo, bas les pattes. » s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

A l'entente de cette voix, son thorax se bloqua, comme paralysée, elle ne put se résigner à se lever les yeux sur Tony lorsqu'il entra dans l'open space pour arracher la carte des mains de Mcgee.

- « Désolé.. Tony » bafouilla Mcgee.

- « De quoi? De violer ma vie privée? C'est comme ça qu'on me souhaite la bienvenue?! » fit Tony sur un ton théâtral.

- « Comme si tu ne le faisais pas avec nous » lui rétorqua Tim, outré mais ravi de retrouver l'humour douteux de son ami.


	27. Chapter 27

_avant dernier chapitre, 'enfin' vous me direz depuis le temps lol, j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_merci encore de toutes reviews, elles m'ont aidé pour l'écriture et pour trouver la fin_

* * *

- « Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi » lui souffla Ziva.

- « Elle a raison Mcgo, bas les pattes. » s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

A l'entente de cette voix, son thorax se bloqua, comme paralysée, elle ne put se résigner à se lever les yeux sur Tony lorsqu'il entra dans l'open space pour arracher la carte des mains de Mcgee.

- « Désolé.. Tony » bafouilla Mcgee.

- « De quoi? De violer ma vie privée? C'est comme ça qu'on me souhaite la bienvenue?! » fit Tony sur un ton théâtral.

- « Comme si tu ne le faisais pas avec nous » lui rétorqua Tim, outré mais ravi de retrouver l'humour douteux de son ami.

Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais les taquineries de Tony lui avaient manqué. Non seulement à lui, mais à eux tous, et en particulier à Ziva alors même qu'elle ne l'ait jamais avoué clairement. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant de sa part, pudique par nature, la jeune israélienne n'aimait pas dévoiler ses émotions, signe de vulnérabilité selon elle. Ça, Mcgee pouvait le concevoir aisément, sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas les raisons pour lesquelles Ziva avait littéralement pris la fuite à l'hôpital lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Tony s'en sortirait. Et autre question qui découle de la première: pourquoi ne lui a t-elle jamais rendu visite? Pas une seule fois en huit semaines... Un peu comme si elle se fichait éperdument de lui, ce qui était faux considérant qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de tarauder Abby pour savoir comment il se rétablissait. Peut être se faisait-il des idées, mais se pourrait-il qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre eux ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas en un sens, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ces deux là s'étaient toujours comportés en chien et chat. Au jeu du: _je t'aime moi non plus_. Mcgee n'avait jamais voulu s'immiscer dans cette histoire qui ne le concernait pas, ne posant jamais de questions qui, il le savait, lui vaudraient de recevoir un coup de l'un ou de l'autre. Et à voir comment Tony fixait à présent Ziva qui n'osait pas, elle, rencontrer son regard; Mcgee se dit alors qu'il n'avait peut être pas tout à fait tord.

- « On ne me souhaite pas la bienvenue, Zee-va » demanda Tony d'une voix qu'il voulut inquisitrice et non accusatrice.

- « Bienvenue Tony » fit-elle, sachant à quoi elle devait s'en tenir avec lui.

Fidèle _au guide Dinozzo_, il jouait la carte de la provocation en public, mais ça sonnait faux, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux verts tant de questions qui n'attendaient que des réponses de sa part.

- « Ravi que tu te souviennes de mon prénom » lança t-il ironique.

Pas un seul moment il n'avait voulu se montrer dédaigneux, mais en désespoir de cause, face au manque d'intérêts qu'elle s'efforçait d'avoir envers lui, Tony se devait de la faire réagir, et ça, il savait comment s'y prendre. Sauf qu'une jeune femme brune au tatouage sur le cou portant un collier de chien en décida autrement..

- « Tony!! » cria Abby au loin, courant en sa direction.

Tony eut à peine le temps d'écarter les bras que Abby sautait à son cou avec un tel élan qu'ils basculèrent en arrière.

- « Abby doucement »

- « Tu as vu mes fleurs? »

- « Oui, merci mais ce n'était pas nécessaire tu m'en as déjà offert quand tu es passée hier soir »

- « Je tenais à marquer le coup de ton retour. »

- « Ce n'est pas comme certain » murmura t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ziva qui était en train de se décomposer sur place.

- « J'ai manqué quelque chose là » s'enquit Abby en observant tour à tour Tony et Ziva.

Cette dernière n'en menait pas large, elle contemplait ses mains avec une admiration exagérée, tandis que Tony verrouillait son regard sur elle, espérant que son insistance la ramène vers lui.

- « Abby? » appela Mcgee qui avait su lire entre les lignes. « Tu peux me suivre s'il te plait »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « ... il faut que je te montre quelque chose. » répondit-il en regardant Tony au coin.

Ce dernier le remercia par un hochement de tête puis reporta son attention sur la jeune Israélienne qui s'obstinait toujours à ne pas rencontrer son regard.

- « Ziva, tu pourrais au moins me regarder en face. » croassa Tony, une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans l'open space.

Celle-ci releva enfin les yeux visage vers lui, son visage fermé, empreint à aucune émotions.

- « Tu t'es réveillé du mauvais lit ce matin? »

- « Si ta question est : est-ce que je me suis levé du mauvais pied ? La réponse est non mais mon humeur était assez aigrie, et ce, depuis pas mal de temps déjà. C'est peut être dû au fait que la seule personne que je voulais vraiment voir pendant mon rétablissement n'a jamais pris une minute de son temps pour venir. Je parle de qui à ton avis? »

- « Tony, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. » l'enjoignit-elle d'une voix parfaitement contenue.

- « Pour parler de quoi au juste? »

- « Tony, s'il te plait. Pas ici. »

Ziva avait raison, et pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Revoir cette femme après tout ce temps influait en lui un éventail d'émotions contradictoire : de l'amour, de la colère, du désir, de l'incompréhension aussi; tout ce que Ziva avait toujours su éveiller en lui. Toutefois, la colère et l'incompréhension primaient sur tout le reste en ce moment même. Il voulait comprendre.

- « Je te donnerai des explications mais pas ici. »

- « Très bien pas ici » acquiesça t-il en la prenant par le bras pour qu'il la suive.

- « Mais enfin où tu m'amènes? » s'énerva t-elle en essayant de le faire lâcher prise.

- « Au parloir! »

Au parloir?

Ziva ne fut pas surprise que Tony la guide au toilettes pour hommes, cet endroit ayant déjà été le témoin de vives discussion entre eux. Un homme finissait de faire sa petite affaire lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Tony lui tenant toujours fermement la main.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez » aboya Tony face aux regards curieux de l'homme. « Enfin si, c'est ce que vous croyez, on adore le faire dans les toilettes du ncis! » ajouta t-il un demi sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Elle ne fit rien pour contredire son partenaire, car elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle aimait ce genre de quiproquo.

- « On peut parler maintenant? » demanda Tony après avoir fermer la porte à clef.

Le moment était venu de trancher dans le vif.

- « A condition que tu ne m'interrompe pas »

- « Bien. »

Ziva s'était préparée tout un discours, mais à présent, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Le trou noir.

- « Ne crois pas que je me fiche de ton sort, c'est faux... »

- « Alors pourquoi ais je l'impression que tu aurais été soulagée si je n'étais pas sorti vivant du bloc opératoire! »

- « Quoi?! Mais non! Tu ne le penses pas sérieusement? C'est juste que... »

- « C'est à cause de Lucciano » conclut Tony d'une voix à présent calme.

Ziva leva les yeux vers lui, son plexus se coinça d'une pique fulgurante alors qu'elle se remémora le visage de Tony ravagé par les coups. Elle avait alors vibré de tout son coeur en mesurant à quel point il avait souffert; une souffrance qui, par ricochet et dans une autre mesure, l'avait atteinte également.

- « Lucciano? » répéta t-elle comme si elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- « Dois je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé dans cet entrepôt? »

- « Tony.. »

Tony fit abstraction du ton suppliant de la jeune femme et s'avança d'un pas vers elle.

- « Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu ne m'aimais pas »

- « Je n'aurai pas fait quoi ? Tuer un homme de sang froid? Mais mon pauvre Tony je suis une tueuse du Mossad je te rappelle » cria t-elle en désespoir de cause.

- « Avant oui, mais plus maintenant. »

- « Tu te trompes sur toute la bande, je le suis toujours. »

- « Tu veux dire : sur toute la ligne? »

- « Tony! » souffla t-elle exaspérée.

Oui, elle était exaspérée par cet homme qui la faisait tournée en bourrique; cet homme tenace, borné, têtu – un peu comme elle en définitif- mais qui savait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert, qui la comprenait sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Cet homme pour qui le mensonge ne sera donc pas de mise...

- « Je ne veux pas perdre mon sang froid comme je l'ai perdu dans cet entrepôt ce qui risque de se reproduire si jamais... si jamais on poursuivait ce qu'on a commencé »

- « Tu as dérapé et alors tu n'es qu'un être humain, Ziva! Chacun peut faire des erreurs. J'aurai certainement fait pareil »

- « Voilà où se situe le problème! Ce genre '_d'erreur' _n'est pas digne d'un bon agent, ce que j'essaye de devenir depuis que je suis ici... et ça n'est pas non plus digne de toi, Tony. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Tony se tut un instant, semblant réfléchir aux arguments de Ziva qui, pour lui, ne valaient pas un clou. Bon sang ce que cette fille peut être compliquée!

- « Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre Ziva? »

- « Euh.. Oui mais.. »

- « Je t'ai dis que je tuerai moi même Ari si Gibbs ne s'en chargeait pas. »

* * *

à suivre.....


	28. Chapter 28

_Suite et fin de cette fic qui, je ne pensais pas au début serait aussi longue lol. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, de vos encouragements, de vos remarques qui m'ont aidé à avancer. En espérant que cette fin vous plaise..._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour une autre fic qui sera, bien sûr, Tiva ^^_

* * *

- « Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre Ziva? »

- « Euh.. Oui mais.. »

- « Je t'ai dis que je tuerai moi même Ari si Gibbs ne s'en chargeait pas. »

Ziva se raidit, le souvenir de son frère était toujours aussi douloureux.

- « L'aurais tu vraiment fait si tu en avais eu l'opportunité? Je ne suis pas si sûre.. »

- « Tu m'avais pourtant pris au sérieux ce jour là. » la contredit Tony qui aurait préféré ne pas lui rappeler cette histoire. « Je l'aurai moi même tué pour avoir assassiné Kate... même si c'était ton frère. »

- « Comment... Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit que tu le savais?! »

- « Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des contacts hauts placés... et moi aussi j'avais mené ma petite enquête sur toi lorsque tu es arrivée. » confessa t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, honteux. « Si je ne t'ai rien dis ... c'est car je suis bien placé pour savoir que parfois le passé doit rester le passé et qu'on a pas envie de le déterrer. »

Ils étaient si semblables tous les deux et en même temps si différents. Blessés à vie par leurs passés, ils n'avaient - en dépit de leurs confiance réciproque - jamais pu en faire parler. Comme si évoquer ce passé, une partie de leurs vies qui avait pourtant contribué à faire la personne qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, aurait pu changer l'opinion que chacun avait pour l'autre. Sauf que Tony savait intuitivement que le moment était venu de partager cela, pour une fois de se montrer complètement honnête. Pas de sens cachés, pas d'ambiguïtés. Il leur faudrait beaucoup batailler pour contrer leurs nature profonde, pour lâcher prise, pour parler enfin à coeur ouvert.

- «Ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir. »

- « Et où alors? »

- « Tu ne vois donc pas? Kate était ma partenaire, mon amie, c'est tout et pourtant j'étais prêt à tout pour coller moi aussi une balle dans la tête de son assassin. »

La mort de Kate l'avait anéantie au point de croire que jamais il ne pourrait se relever. La colère, la haine, le déni – toutes ces émotions avaient influé en lui de manière si soudaine, comme un coup de massue sur la tête, oubliant alors qu'il était un agent du ncis, une personne sensée faire respecter la loi; une loi qui n'est pas celle du talion. Alors oui, il était bien placée pour comprendre ce par quoi Ziva était passée dans cet entrepôt. Il était bien placé pour savoir aussi que l'amour n'était pas le seul responsable à sa perte de contrôle. Quand on apprécie une personne, amoureusement, amicalement, on peut être prêt à tout pour que justice soit rendue. Tony avait aimé Kate comme une amie, une soeur, mais son amour pour elle ne pourra jamais se mesurer à l'aune de son amour pour Ziva. Un amour exclusif et unique en son genre. L'amour d'une âme soeur.

- « Admettons » admis Ziva d'un ton sec. « Crois tu réellement que ça soit une bonne chose? Si l'un de nous deux est en danger, un tel cas figure risque de se reproduire, et ce, au détriment de notre boulot. »

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Notre sens du devoir passera toujours avant tout le reste, c'est pathétique peut être, mais c'est la vérité. »

Sur ce coup, il marquait un point. Ziva ne s'avoua toutefois pas convaincue, elle avait encore trop de réserves sur un hypothétique _nous_.

- « Tony, on est fait de chaîne et de sang »

- « De chair! C-h-a-i-r »

- « Peu importe! Imagine ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant battu presque à mort! » cria t-elle impulsivement. « Et te voir ainsi.. ça ma fait si mal.. Si mal. »

Un cri du coeur trop longtemps refoulé, un cri pour marquer sa colère face aux monstruosités de ce monde. Il fallait que ça sorte, Tony le comprit, bien que la voir si sensible le surprenne un peu.

- « ... j'ai perdu déjà tant de personnes proches de moi... je sais pas si je pourrai me relever une fois de plus si jamais tu tombais » ajouta, des larmes scintillantes au bord des yeux.

Tony était à la fois ému et bouleversé par cette confession, sa gorge se serra; il fut incapable de formuler un seul mot.

- « Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là et s'il te plaît, ne complique pas les choses car je veux vraiment continuer à travailler ici »

- « Ne m'as-tu pas dit que le coeur fait ce qu'il veut ? »

- « Non, pas cette fois. »

- « Pourtant, c'est le cas. »

- « Ça ne devrait pas. »

Tony s'avança encore d'un pas vers elle, réduisant l'espace entre eux.

- « Tu connais et je connais les risques du métier. Ils existent et alors que peut-on y faire sinon de faire avec en espérant que ça n'arrive pas.... Ziva... tu ne serais pas la seule à vivre avec cette peur au ventre, surtout que j'aurai vraiment du mouron à me faire avec toi en connaissant ton côté ninja détraqué. »

- « Sauf que je ne t'aime pas! »

- « Règle numéro 7 : toujours être précis quand on ment, Zee-va »

- « Tu ne largueras donc pas l'affaire! »

- « Non je ne risque pas de te larguer sauf que le mot juste est : lâcher » rétorqua Tony moqueur.

Ziva sourit, malgré tout. L'enfant en elle qui croyait à l'archaïque, naïf, et éternel comte de fées ne demandait qu'à pouvoir pleinement s'exprimer; sauf que la femme meurtrie par la vie étouffait cette petite voix.

- « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps. »

L'inverse était tout aussi vrai, alors oui, elle pouvait aisément mesurait ce que Tony avait éprouvé.

- « Je me suis montré fort aux yeux des autres mais je souffrais de ton absence. C'est peut être un juste retour des choses, une punition... »

- « Une punition? »

- « De mon histoire catastrophique avec Jeanne, des femmes en règle générale... j'ai toujours fui l'amour et maintenant que je suis réellement prêt à l'accueillir c'est lui qui me fuit. »

- « Tony... »

- « L'erreur a été de pas comprendre plutôt l'importance que tu représentais à mes yeux. » fit-il en levant sa main sur sa joue. « Ziva... ti amo » fit-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Ziva frémit en entendant ces mots inespérés et pourtant tant redoutés. Ces mots qui firent flancher les dernières barrière érigées par sa raison mais qui lui soufflait désormais d'accepter ce que Tony avait à lui souffrir. Son coeur. Une larme coula sur sa joue mais celle-ci ne ne tarda pas à rencontrer le bout du pouce de Tony.

- « J'ai envie d'y croire. » sanglota doucement Ziva qui ne voulait qu'une chose : se blottir dans ses bras pour l'éternité.

- « Laisse nous une chance » murmura Tony alors qu'il l'étreignit contre lui.

Le menton coincé dans son cou tandis que Tony lui agrippait fermement la taille, Ziva ferma les yeux, enfin. Une main sur son torse, elle entendait l'échos de son coeur, c'était si sécurisant; jubilatoire aussi. Il vivait. Encore et toujours. Elle aussi voulait vivre, mais bon sang que c'était dur !

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, la jeune Israélienne fut la première à se ressaisir en chuchotant ce qu'elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais prononcer de sa vie.

- « Je t'aime... Tony »

- « Tu peux redire ça, s'il te plaît » s'enquit-il en se détachant un tantinet d'elle.

Tony avait très bien entendu cette déclaration qui venait directement de son coeur, de ses tripes, et il savait aussi que ces mots ne devaient pas être pris à la légère car même si elle venait de les prononcer, il savait aussi que Ziva n'était pas le genre de femmes à les dire à chaque bout de phrase.

- « Tu as parfaitement entendu... » chuchota t-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres avec tendresse.

Tony n'en demandait pas moins, et comme pour sceller leur nouvel accord, il donna plus d'entrain à ce baiser. Chacun laissa alors libre court à sa passion que l'autre lui inspirait; une passion trop longtemps refoulée; une passion sans précédent... sauf qu'une sonnerie de portable joua les troubles fêtes.

OoO

_Ne pas sortir avec un collègue. Personne ne respectera donc cette foutue règle? C'est toujours la même histoire, parmi la cinquantaine de règles que j'essaye d'inculquer à mes agents, c'est encore la même qui n'est jamais respectée, alors qu'enfin de compte c'est la seule qui a vraiment de l'importance. Mais bon, je ne suis pas trop bien placé pour leur faire la moral, n'ais-je pas moi aussi enfreint cette même règle avec Jenny le temps d'une mission à Paris? Et quelle mission..._

Perché sur le balcon surplombant les bureaux de ses agents, Gibbs n'avait pas échappé au manège entre ces deux là, surtout lorsque Tony avait tiré Ziva par le bras pour le suivre. L'ancien marine n'eut pas besoin de les suivre pour savoir où ils allaient. Son intuition n'avait rien à voir là dedans, c'était disons du bon sens ainsi que trois années à les observer. Ces deux là s'étaient immédiatement plus, et même si Gibbs aurait voulu que leur relation reste amicale, il savait par connaissance de cause que tout ça ne dépendait pas de lui. C'était inéluctable que tôt ou tard ses deux agents finissent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas encore franchis le cap, ça ne saurait tarder.

Il pourrait bien sûr démanteler l'équipe, une décision motivée par son désir de ne pas mélanger travail et vie privée, sauf que Gibbs ne se voyait pas comment se passer de l'un ou de l'autre. Il était coincé. Aucune échappatoire.

- « Tout va bien, Jethro? » demanda une voix douce derrière lui.

- « Bien sûr pourquoi? »

- « Tu me parais soucieux alors que le retour de Dinozzo devrait te faire plaisir? »

- « C'est le cas même si c'est en même temps le début de mes ennuies. »

Jenny haussa des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir même si elle pouvait se vanter en règle générale de savoir lire entre les lignes. Là ce n'était pas le cas.

- « Tu pourrais m'expliquer »

- « Violation délibérée de la règle 12 »

La directrice ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne franchit les barrières de ses lèvres, sa réflexion parcourant son chemin, elle finit par dire :

- « Avec Ziva? »

- « Malheureusement »

- « Et c'est ton instinct qui te dit ce qu'il se passe dans la vie privé de tes agents? » demanda t-elle, moqueuse.

Gibbs la fixa de son regard bleu acier, hochant la tête légèrement de côté, voulant dire par là qu'il n'appréciait que très modérément qu'elle se moque de lui.

- « Admettons que tu ais raison, que comptes tu faire? »

Un sourire malicieux se forma sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait sa montre. Il leur avait accordé suffisamment de temps... Il s'empara de son téléphone puis composa le numéro de Dinozzo pour le prévenir d'une nouvelle affaire.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas, Jen?! » demanda l'ancien marine une fois qu'il eut raccroché.

Interdite, Jennifer ne su quoi rétorquer. Finalement, elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça.

FIN


End file.
